Must Have Done Something Right
by Eileif
Summary: Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy ocupam cada qual um dos extremos da escada social de Hogwarts. Contra todas as apostas, eles desenvolvem uma amizade inesperada e precisam enfrentar as suas consequências. Rated M. Slash. Tradução.
1. Scorpius Malfoy: Anomalia

**Nota da Autora (MissPronaunced):** Querido leitor, estou muito feliz que tenha clicado para ler esta história. Espero que atenda às suas expectativas. Entretanto, devo primeiro deixá-lo ciente de certas advertências antes que prossiga. Essa história lida pesadamente com temas modernos como bullying, ameaças e violência em ambiente escolar. Eu já prometo que haverá muito drama à frente. Já avisado, também espere por doses saudáveis de cenas fofas, romance e hormônios.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fanfiction pertence à _MissPronaunced_, incluindo seus personagens originais e enredo. Por favor, respeite este fato. A tradução e revisão (ruim) foram feitas por mim.

Aviso desde já que os nomes foram mantidos no original, pois temia que os leitores não brasileiros não os ligassem aos seus devidos personagens e porque o site os adota como tag (acredito que também soem melhor em inglês). Com relação aos termos, lugares e objetos, sinto-me infeliz em informar que condizem com os meus conhecimentos sobre a série, o que significa que seguirão a versão brasileira. Haverá notas de página para que possam conferir se não os reconhecerem. Se surgirem dúvidas, não hesitem em perguntar e não deixem de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Scorpius Malfoy: Anomalia**

O odor pungente de suor, madeira e vapor que impregnava o vestiário de Quadribol teria feito qualquer transeunte desavisado torcer o nariz em desgosto. Porém, Albus Potter, músculos gemendo e precisando desesperadamente de um banho, sabia que seu time desse ano estava apenas a um passo de ganhar a Copa de Quadribol, se o treino de hoje fosse tomado como uma base para o que esperar do futuro. Segurando com firmeza a sua _Nova_ na mão esquerda, o capitão moreno sorriu para os jogadores à sua frente, todos parecendo amarrotados e em trapos, ainda que sorrisos esportivos resplandecessem em seus rostos.

"Aquilo foi brilhante, rapazes. Bom treino. Dennison, excelente rebate falso. Rockwell, Peters e Sims, posso jurar que vocês estão cada vez mais rápidos com o Wollongong. E Matt, você tem os reflexos mais velozes que já vi em um goleiro, eles nunca irão passar por você. Não tem como perdemos, pelo menos não com esse time," Albus elogiou, olhos verdes reluzindo. Tomando uma conduta mais série, ele acalmou sua voz. "Mas isso não significa que podemos ficar desleixados. Os treinos vão ser em todas as manhãs das terças, quintas e sábados. Tudo bem? O ano pode ter apenas começado, mas iremos treinar como se estivéssemos a apenas alguns dias dos jogos." Seu discurso recebeu acenos e murmúrios de 'sim' e 'vamos nessa'. Orgulho correu por Albus ao observar o seu time. Com um sorriso travesso, ele terminou, "Agora vão logo para o chuveiro, vocês todos fedem."

Matthew Morion, o goleiro e seu amigo mais próximo, bateu nele dolorosamente com a toalha antes de agarrá-lo com o braço, prendendo sua cabeça e esfregando o cabelo já bagunçado dele. "Capitão Potter, hein?"

"Isso mesmo, seu grande babaca. Pare já com isso ou terei que te tirar do time!" Albus riu, tentando escapar de Matt.

Matt o soltou. "Já me ameaçando? Por Merlin, você vai ser um pesadelo!" ele brincou.

"Qualquer coisa que me faça ganhar, chapa. Eu vou precisar de você ao meu lado para conseguir," Albus disse.

"Conte comigo. Vai dar tudo certo," Matt sorriu.

Era o primeiro ano de Albus como capitão e ele pretendia fazer o possível para ter certeza de que a Sonserina ganharia a copa.

**...**

O Salão Principal estava irrompendo com barulho enquanto os estudantes de Hogwarts aproveitavam a combinação calorosa de jantar e bate-papo. Albus, que estava estufando seu rosto com carne assada e batatas, achava mais fácil escutar a participar das conversas. Pelo menos ele tinha suas prioridades escolhidas.

Matt e o time o rodeavam, amontoados juntos e conversando sobre estratégias entre mordidas, cuidadosamente mantendo a voz baixa para que não deixassem que alguém escutasse suas novas ideias para o ano.

"A Lufa-Lufa nem ao menos é uma competição," Paul Rockwell quase sussurrou, como se ninguém já não soubesse. "Iremos acabar com eles quando o tempo chegar. Pensei que pudéssemos usar a partida como uma sessão de treino e tentar novos movimentos," ele bufou.

"A Lufa-Lufa pode parecer horrível, mas tenham em mente o artilheiro principal deles. Ele não é nada para deixar de lado. Ano passado ele fez sozinho metade dos pontos que conseguimos juntos. O pai dele é um jogador profissional," Matt disse.

Crispin Dennison zombou alto, "Eles são um monte de garotas, isso sim."

"Falando em garotas..." Bryce Gilles, batedor, murmurou. Sua cabeça girou para encarar a entrada do Salão Principal.

Albus, sua atenção aguçada, seguiu a linha de visão e encontrou a figura de Scorpius Malfoy, que acabara de chegar para o jantar. Ele escutou os risos maldosos de seus amigos ao seu redor enquanto eles observavam como águias o recém-chegado, absorvendo a sua aparência impecável. Ele não se uniu às fofocas, mas escutou atentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando Malfoy assim que o garoto tomou um lugar no final da mesa da Sonserina com seu pequeno grupo de amigas.

Scorpius Malfoy era uma anomalia. Ele era de fato a maior surpresa que Hogwarts tivera desde Harry Potter. Com uma personalidade e maneira tão inteiramente diferente da de seu pai, Scorpius destruíra todas as expectativas que tinham para ele ao ingressar na escola. Enquanto Draco era alguém que sempre buscava por atenção, Scorpius estava preso às sombras. Entretanto, onde a atenção normalmente fugia de Draco, ela perseguia Scorpius como abelhas perseguiam pólen. Albus podia dizer que o garoto preferiria ser deixado de lado, porém, como ele podia culpar todas as fofocas que flutuavam sobre ele? Especialmente quando o garoto escolhia levar sua figura da maneira que levava.

"Cuidado, Bryce," Matt murmurou de volta ao batedor, "ele pode bater em você com a bolsa dele." Todo o time irrompeu em risadas.

Ainda que ninguém falasse por _experiência_, a escola inteira sabia que Malfoy era gay. E quando insultado, o que acontecia com frequência, o garoto louro não negava. Se não fossem as roupas que o delatassem, seu cabelo o entregava. Dividir o mesmo dormitório e banheiro com Malfoy havia convencido Albus de que o cabelo do loiro cheirava melhor que os de muitas garotas, mas ele seria dificilmente o primeiro a admitir isso.

"...Ou cegá-lo com spray de cabelo," Paul adicionou, encorajando gargalhadas mais altas que se estenderam por toda a mesa da Sonserina até que chegassem a Malfoy. Albus notou que ele os ignorou estoicamente, ainda que suas bochechas houvessem ficado um pouco rubras.

Ele de repente se sentiu mal pelo outro garoto e estava prestes a fazer seus amigos se calarem e mudarem de assunto quando percebeu que não podia. Ele tinha uma reputação a zelar. Tomar o lado de Malfoy não iria ganhar pontos para ele com o seu time ou com as garotas.

Scorpius Malfoy teria que esperar. Ele não havia surgido na vida de Albus nos cinco anos anteriores e não seria agora que tomaria parte. Esse ano, ao contrário dos outros, havia mais coisas em jogo.

Fechando seus olhos para o garoto louro, ele continuou a comer seu jantar, escutando as fofocas de seus amigos.

**...**

Albus deixou o Salão Principal mais cedo que o resto de seu time, que estavam se empanturrando de sorvete e pudim, optando por seguir até a sala comunal da Sonserina e trabalhar na dinâmica do time, e talvez até mesmo começar a sua dissertação para a aula de Feitiços. Embora ele duvidasse das chances disso acontecer.

Contudo, ele foi parado por uma voz feminina chamando por ele. "Al!"

Ele se virou. "Mel!" Ele sorriu, admirando a aparência de sua namorada enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção. Ela era sem dúvida a garota mais bonita da escola. Ela tinha curvas nos lugares certos e grandes olhos castanhos. E — Albus apostava — o cabelo mais macio. Ele desafiava qualquer pessoa a ter um cabelo tão macio como o de Mel. Pena que ela era da Grifinória, Albus pensou com humor, mas rapidamente deixou o pensamento de lado quando seus lábios tocaram os dele. Suas mãos automaticamente enrolaram na cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, enquanto ela circundava o seu pescoço. Albus não havia tido nenhuma aula com ela hoje e percebeu o quanto sentia a sua falta. Ele suspirou alegremente, seus dedos brincando com a borda da camisa dela, tentando levantá-la devagar. Ele pensou que estava sendo sutil, porém, ela se afastou com um sorriso antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa.

"Como foi o treino hoje, capitão?" ela perguntou.

Albus soltou a sua respiração e encarou os lábios beijados dela antes de perceber que ela havia feito uma pergunta. "Garota esperta. James mandou você aqui para me espionar, não é?"

"Talvez," ela brincou, olhando para ele através de seus cílios, parecendo completamente linda.

Ele riu. "Você pode dizer para aquele idiota do meu irmão que ele não irá ter nenhum segredo da Sonserina arrancados de mim." Ele bufou. "Como se isso fosse fazer qualquer diferença. Desculpe amor, mas a Grifinória é uma droga. Vocês têm uma apanhadora terrível. Ela não consegue ver três metros à frente!"

Mel riu e deu um tapa no braço dele. "Ei, você. Amy só está se habituando às prescrições. Não seja malvado. Você pode até apanhar o pomo de ouro, mas iremos acabar com vocês. James é um artilheiro muito bom," ela disse, sabendo que iria aborrecer Albus terrivelmente.

Ele deu um sorriso travesso para ela por alguns segundos, antes de atacá-la com cócegas.

"Al!" ela riu, tentando escapar. Entretanto, ele a capturou, tamborilando seus dedos contra os lados dela. Ele a atormentou por algum tempo, amando o som da risada dela ecoando pelo corredor.

"Pare! Al! Pare com isso," ela implorou.

"Quem é o melhor capitão; eu ou James?" Albus perguntou, continuando com a tortura.

"James!" ela conseguiu dizer em meio aos seus suspiros de risada.

"Você pediu por isso," Albus avisou, aumentando as cócegas. Mel, de alguma forma, escapou dos braços dele, correndo em direção oposta a entrada, seus guinchos a acompanhando. Albus, calculando que teria muito tempo mais tarde para terminar seu trabalho, a seguiu.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página em ordem de aparição:<span> **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy** (Scorpio Hiperião[1] Malfoy);** Albus Severus Potter** (Alvo Severo Potter)**; Quidditch **(Quadribol); Bludger **Backbeat** (Rebate Falso); **Wollongong**Shimmy (sem tradução); **Keeper **(goleiro); **Slytherin** (Sonserina); **The Great Hall** (o Salão Principal); **Hufflepuff**(Lufa-Lufa); **Chaser** (artilheiro); **Beater** (batedor); **Common Room** (Sala Comunal); **Charms** (Feitiços);**Gryffindor** (Grifinória); **James Sirius Potter** (Tiago Sirius Potter); **Seeker **(apanhador); **Snitch **(Pomo de ouro);

_[1] Não foi definida uma tradução para o nome do meio do Scorpius, por isso, estou indicando o nome aportuguesado do titã grego a qual o nome foi originado._


	2. A Vida e Momentos de um Garoto Gay

_Nota da Escritora: Eu deveria ter mencionado no começo do primeiro capítulo, mas o título dessa fic é também o nome da música do Relient K. Procurem por ela._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**A Vida e Momentos de um Garoto Gay**

Scorpius franziu suas sobrancelhas e inclinou para mais perto do espelho. _Ahan... Borrado de novo._ Seu olho direito parecia ter sido esmurrado. Prontamente, ele removeu seu delineador arruinado e tentou de novo, segurando firme o lápis e forçando suas pestanas a ficarem paradas. Sua face estava quase exprimida contra o espelho e sua respiração embaçava o vidro. Terminado, ele deu um passo para trás e observou. Não muito, mas o suficiente para fazer seus olhos se destacarem. Ele não queria parecer algum tipo de garota emo do terceiro ano, que Merlin o livrasse.

Secando seu cabelo loiro com um feitiço, ele alcançou uma de suas poções especialmente feitas que prometia um cheiro doce e fios macios. Scorpius borrifou o conteúdo em seu couro cabeludo e, então, penteou, uniformizando-o. Sua próxima vítima era o gel a qual ele verteu em suas mãos. Esse também foi aplicado em seu cabelo mimado, estilizando-o de uma forma que parecesse bagunçado ainda que atraente — o mesmo visual que Albus Potter conseguia apenas por dormir e acordar. Ele encarrancou pela sorte do outro.

O toque final antes de se vestir era aplicar o perfume, que era especificamente escolhido para complementar o cheiro que seu cabelo exalava. Tendo feito isso, ele observou sua aparência e julgou-a satisfatória. Ele estava grato por ter terminado sua rotina matinal antes que os outros garotos bombardeassem o banheiro. Eles normalmente forçavam-no a sair de qualquer maneira, recusando-se a fazer qualquer coisa com ele no mesmo recinto.

Ele virou-se para partir e viu Matt Morion vindo até o banheiro. Prevenindo a si mesmo de algum insulto, Scorpius ficou surpreso ao passar com apenas um grunhido. Ainda assim, ele baixou seus olhos maquiados e vacilou para longe.

"Que merda é essa, Malfoy?" Matt gritou.

Scorpius virou-se para ver o garoto maior segurando o seu kit de maquiagem que ele havia esquecido por culpa de sua presunção. Ele corou violentamente.

"Não deixe seus produtos femininos onde podemos ver," ele ameaçou ao empurrar o estojo contra o peito de Scorpius.

Scorpius balbuciou uma desculpa antes de ter a porta batida contra seu rosto.

Ele seguiu até sua cama que ficava mais ao fundo, entre a parede e a cama de Albus Potter. Potter era o único membro de seu dormitório que ele gostava de modo remoto, simplesmente porque o garoto não sentia repulsa por ele. Eles até mesmo haviam conversado uma vez, ainda que com brevidade, mas fora uma conversação civilizada. Scorpius supôs que ele devia ser grato até mesmo por essa fina aliança.

Com um vislumbre rápido, ele reparou que Potter estava piscando com os olhos embaçados, obviamente acordado pela gritaria de Matt. Scorpius não pôde evitar notar o cabelo do recém-acordado Potter, pensando que parecia bastante atraente. Ele de repente se perguntou o quanto seria descriminado se comentasse esse fato, mas calou o pensamento. Os garotos iriam provavelmente ficar com medo de que ele estivesse chegando perto demais com sua 'gayzisse'.

Antes que Potter estivesse totalmente acordado, Scorpius já havia se livrado de seu devaneio e procurava em sua mala alguma coisa adequada para usar por baixo de seu uniforme escolar.

"Dia," Albus murmurou através de seus lábios quase fechados, antes de deslizar para fora da cama.

Scorpius se virou para devolver o cumprimento, 'dia', mas descobriu que não podia tirar seus olhos de Albus, que estava se espreguiçando e indo em direção ao toalete. Com as bochechas coradas, ele tentou desviar seus olhos do garoto seminu. Foi difícil, especialmente quando as costas de Albus pareciam ter sido esculpidas e porque isso era praticamente tudo o que ele via de qualquer pessoa do sexo masculino nessa escola, já que todos os outros eram determinados em se afastar dele. Albus Potter, obviamente, não.

Ele tomou uma última olhada nas omoplatas de Potter e seus músculos se movendo, antes que a porta fechada do banheiro o negasse mais.

Scorpius piscou, respirou fundo e voltou à sua mala, forçando a memória para fora de sua mente. _Que coisa estúpida para se pensar_, ele refletiu. Ainda que amasse Hogwarts, suas aulas e professores, ele às vezes não podia deixar de querer sair logo de lá. Por que as chances dele encontrar alguém para amar naquele lugar eram quase nulas.

**...**

Scorpius estava furiosamente escrevendo anotações, agarrando-se a cada palavra que Profa. McGonagall falava. Transfiguração não era sua melhor matéria — os N.O.M.s do ano anterior provavam isso; havia sido a única matéria que não havia adquirido um O — e ele estava determinado em dar o seu melhor esse ano, em preparação para os seus N.I.E.M.s. Pelo menos, ele queria ser melhor que Rose Weasley, a quem ele havia engajado em uma silenciosa batalha de notas. Sem dúvida, os dois eram os melhores de seu ano intelectualmente e Scorpius pretendia conseguir notas superiores às dela. Ele olhou rapidamente para ela algumas fileiras à frente, e a viu com a cabeça baixa e seu braço direito mexendo-se enquanto ela também tomava notas. Isso o estimulou e, franzindo, registrou cada palavra de McGonagall.

"Agora, alunos, Feitiços de Conjuração fazem parte de um novo ramo de magia que iremos explorar nesse trimestre. É geralmente deixado para ser ensinado no sexto ano para as aulas de NIEM por serem muitas vezes difíceis de compreender e realizar. Espero que tenham alcançado um nível de mágica e maturidade" — ela pausou para encarar o grupo de garotos no fundo da sala, incluindo Potter e o resto de seu time de Quadribol, que estavam se comportando mal e muito obviamente não prestando atenção — "para começarem este estudo."

Um vinco de preocupação tomou as sobrancelhas de McGonagall, enquanto Scorpius suspirou.

_Sexto ano e eles ainda não calam a boca nas aulas. Será que eles não sabem que os NIEMs estão chegando?_

"Antes que comecemos com a_ teoria_ dos Feitiços de Conjuração" — aqui a sala audivelmente gemeu — "irei realizar um dos mais simples feitiços."

Scorpius olhou para cima e assistiu intensamente assim que McGonagall levantou um copo vazio e apontou sua varinha, e disse com clareza, "_Aguamenti._" Imediatamente, o copo encheu-se com água.

Suspiros de surpresa e excitação flutuaram através da sala e, mesmo com certa falta de apreciação, Scorpius também ansiava por tal magia.

Um bufo, alto e claro, foi ouvido do fundo da sala. Vinte cabeças se viraram para ver quem fora.

"O que há de tão difícil?" veio a voz arrogante de Paul Rockwell. "É apenas água," ele zombou. Scorpius sabia que ele fazia parte do grupo de Potter e também sabia que Rockwell o odiava. Ele realmente desejou que McGonagall fizesse o garoto parecer um idiota.

"É mesmo, Sr. Rockwell," disse McGonagall, dando a ele o copo, vazio outra vez. "Quando estiver pronto."

Scorpius podia dizer que Rockwell pensara que McGonagall não o faria seguir em frente com isso e viu a expressão dele mudar para um leve pânico quando o copo foi entregue a ele. Rockwell olhou para seus amigos na última fileira, mas nenhum ofereceu ajuda. De fato, Scorpius viu Albus Potter com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Rockwell limpou sua garganta e agitou sua varinha brevemente. "_Aguamenti_," ele disse. Mesmo ele não soara convincente. E, com uma boa razão, nada aconteceu. A sala riu baixo.

"_Aguamenti_." Ele tentou de novo.

Nada.

Mais risadinhas.

McGonagall interferiu em auxílio. "Talvez se agitar sua varinha um pouco mais."

"_Aguamenti!_" ele disse, agitando.

Imediatamente, o copo que ele estivera segurando transfigurou-se em água, molhando sua mão e a frente de seu uniforme. Um pouco aterrissou em seu saco. Scorpius riu ruidosamente com os outros alunos.

Ignorando o resto da classe, o olhar ameaçador de Rockwell virou e encarou Scorpius diretamente, reprimindo suas risadas.

"Vá à merda, Malfoy! Faça melhor, seu veado," ele zombou.

As bochechas de Scorpius queimaram e ele baixou seu olhar, não querendo manter contato visual. O resto da classe foi silenciado também, seus olhos recaindo sobre Scorpius.

"Sr. Rockwell! Peça desculpas nesse instante," McGonagall mandou.

Ele o fez, ainda que sarcasticamente.

"Detenção, Sr. Rockwell. Todas as noites pelas próximas duas semanas," ela disse severamente, seus olhos abrindo buracos no garoto.

"Professora, eu tenho—" Rockwell começou.

"Nenhuma outra palavra. Não me importa que tenha Quadribol para jogar ou dissertações para escrever, você irá estar em detenção. Fui clara?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça na sala silenciosa. Scorpius, seu coração batendo loucamente e sua face esquentada como um fogão, continuou com a cabeça baixa. Ele não sentia que a detenção fosse o suficiente para aqueles imprestáveis. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Se ele contasse aos professores sobre as coisas que eles diziam e faziam a ele fora das aulas, eles tornariam o resto de seu tempo em Hogwarts um pesadelo, e ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria lidar com isso. Rockwell chamando-o de 'veado' era ruim, entretanto, não o pior. Ainda assim, o que ele não faria para bater naqueles garotos. Ele não entendia o que ele fazia de errado, além de viver a vida dele da forma que queria. Scorpius muitas vezes brincava com a ideia de que seus agressores tinham tendências gays secretas, por isso direcionavam sua raiva para ele. Seja o que fosse, mesmo que contivesse a verdade, não iria sair nada disso. Scorpius havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia ouvido os outros garotos de seu dormitório ficando até tarde acordados e dividindo histórias de suas últimas conquistas no universo feminino, adicionando linhas em suas camas para cada uma. Mesmo Potter se unia a suas conversas nojentas, ainda que apenas falasse sobre sua namorada. Quando ele falava, era sempre 'Mel isso' e 'Mel aquilo'. Scorpius, que sempre soubera sobre suas preferências desde pequeno, preferiria não escutar detalhes sobre sexo heterossexual, mas seus feitiços silenciadores eram horríveis.

Scorpius olhou para trás e viu os garotos da última fileira dando risadinhas e batendo amigavelmente nas costas de Rockwell como se ele fosse um herói por insultar Scorpius. Aparentemente, a ideia de duas semanas em detenção não eram o suficiente para tirar a expressão orgulhosa da cara de Rockwell. Ele aceitou os comprimentos com felicidade.

Scorpius olhou para Albus, sua última esperança naquele grupo. Ele corou de felicidade e alguma coisa a mais — que ele não tinha certeza do que era — quando viu que ele não estava dando parabéns a Rockwell como os outros.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página em ordem de aparição:<span> **Transfigurations** (Transfiguração); **O.W.L.s** (N.O.M.s / Níveis Ordinários de Mágia); **O** / Outstanding (O / Ótimo); **N.E.W.T.s **(N.I.E.M.s / Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia); **Rose Weasley** (Rosa Weasley); **Conjuration** (Feitiço de Conjuração).

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Conhecemos as melhores amigas de Scorpius e Potter tem de lidar com sua namorada...<em>


	3. Comprando Com a Sua Namorada

_Nota da Autora: Eu não consigo expressar quão agradecida estou por todas as reviews que me mandaram. De verdade, isso é a melhor motivação que eu poderia receber._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Comprando Com a Sua Namorada: o Lado Bom e o Lado Ruim**

A sensação de novidade que Hogsmeade emanava ainda não havia sumido de Albus. Não era como se houvesse novas lojas ou coisas para comprar, mas sim a quantidade de tempo que passava com os amigos e, o mais importante, com sua namorada. Ele e Mel não saíam propriamente desde que o semestre começara e ele estava determinado em fazer o melhor daquele sábado.

Sorrindo, Albus agarrou seu casaco e foi em direção à Sala Comunal, ignorando os comentários brincalhões ainda que persistentes de Matt. O goleiro sonserino queria ir à Hogsmeade com Albus, mas Al se recusara, clamando que Mel tinha sua prioridade.

"Vamos lá, Potter! Você tem que se divertir mais comigo!" Matt reclamou, seguindo Albus até o final da escadaria em espiral.

Albus riu, "Ahan, mas duvido que serei capaz de agarrá-lo na mesa do Três Vassouras."

Matt cacarejou. "Ei, qualquer pessoa morreria para ter um pedaço de mim," ele zombou, segurando o braço de Albus, imitando um beijo simulado.

"Saia de cima de mim, seu grande bicha!" ele acusou de brincadeira.

Sua cronometragem, infelizmente, foi horrível. Naquele momento, assim que eles viraram o último corredor e entraram na Sala Comunal, Scorpius Malfoy olhou-os, escutando o comentário de Albus junto à risada alta de Matt.

Albus notou a expressão aturdida de Malfoy imediatamente e parou de rir. Matt, no entanto, não percebeu e continuou com suas observações roucas.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vá e trepe com sua namorada ou seja lá o que for que vocês pombinhos fazem."

Rompendo seus olhos de Malfoy, Albus bateu com cautela nas costas de Matt. "Vejo você mais tarde, cara," Albus disse, sua voz decididamente mais calma que antes, atento ao Malfoy sentado há vários metros deles.

Ele passou pelo garoto louro e seguiu para fora das masmorras para encontrar-se com Mel; sua mente manteve-se presa a um único pensamento durante sua caminhada até o Hall de Entrada. Ele sentia-se culpado pelo comentário anterior de Matt. Ele sempre tentava agir de forma cautelosa quando estava perto de Malfoy. Ele sabia que seus amigos constantemente atormentavam o garoto baseando-se em suas... Preferências... E mesmo por ser um viciado em livros. Albus franziu o cenho. Parecia que Malfoy não conseguia fazer nada certo aos olhos de seus amigos. Tinha pena dele, ainda que nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta. Tudo o que podia fazer era ignorar os insultos de seus amigos e Scorpius, não importando o quão maldoso isso soasse.

E também, Albus perdeu-se em devaneio ao descer uma escadaria móvel, ele e Malfoy tinham muito pouco em comum mesmo se Albus tivesse _desejado_ ser seu amigo. Suas reputações e personalidades se encontravam mundos à parte. Adicionando as consideráveis indiferenças entre seus pais e Albus estava convencido de que Malfoy iria sequer querer algo que o envolvesse... Muito menos a sua pena.

"Albus!" gritou Mel com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

Arrancado de seu devaneio, Albus quase se esquecera por um momento do que estivera fazendo, entretanto, ver Mel o trouxe de volta ao presente. Que linha de pensamentos bizarra explodindo em sua mente. Ele não sabia quando havia parado de pensar nos insultos de Matt e passara a pensar na possibilidade de ser amigo de Malfoy.

Ele empurrou isso para longe, determinado em não lembrar mais disso. Ele retornou o sorriso de sua namorada, antes de apanhá-la em um beijo sonoro.

Todos os pensamentos sobre Malfoy abandonaram sua mente assim que ele agarrou a mão de Mel e a escoltou até Hogsmeade, excitado com o dia que passaria com ela. Talvez ele até se aventurasse a ir à loja Artigos Para Quadribol e ter uma pequena prévia das melhores vassouras que iriam ser utilizadas na Copa do Mundo do ano seguinte. As possibilidades eram intermináveis.

**...**

"O que há de tão excitante sobre fazer comprar?" Albus gemeu, exasperado. "Eu não entendo como gastar dinheiro pode ser o ideal de se passar o tempo."

Eles estavam na Tony's Robes, uma nova loja de roupa que havia sido aberta em Hogsmeade, e Mel estava tomando seu tempo ao explorar todos os cabides, deixando Albus, confuso e cansado, em pé e segurando as bolsas de compras das últimas três lojas que haviam visitado, nenhuma delas tendo sido a Artigos Para Quadribol, ele se lembrou miseravelmente. O dono da loja, a qual Albus presumiu ser Tony, estava ajudando sua namorada de maneira prestativa, todo alegre por ter sugado outra mosca em sua teia. De repente, uma imagem de um alto e desengonçado vendedor brotando quatro longos membros entrou em sua mente e ele chacoalhou a cabeça, sabendo que mais compras iriam deixá-lo insano, se já não tivesse passado desse ponto.

Albus puxou sua varinha. Com um feitiço _Tempus_, ele percebeu que eles haviam chegado a Hogsmeade há três horas e não haviam feito nada além disso: Mel, comprando e, Albus, rolando os olhos.

"Mel, por favor. Podemos pelo menos pegar algo para comer?" Albus implorou.

Mel riu pelo tom desesperado de Al. "Quase terminando, bebê, só mais algumas araras para conferir," ela prometeu antes de retornar à sua missão.

Com um suspiro longo e sofrido, Albus pensou no quanto sua excitação daquela manhã havia sido incompatível com a realidade atual, e achou-se concordando com Matt. O fator de diversão teria aumentado definitivamente se tivesse vindo com ele.

"O que acha de nos encontrarmos no Três Vassouras?" Albus sugeriu, olhos implorando.

Mel, tomando compaixão por ele, deu uma risadinha e concordou. Gratamente, Albus pegou as bolsas e marchou para fora da loja em direção ao restaurante.

Ele entrou no estabelecimento barulhento e imediatamente pediu por uma cerveja amanteigada. Quando o copo lhe foi entregue, ele clamou a mesa mais próxima e esperou por sua namorada.

Em alguns minutos, seu copo já estava quase vazio e ele começou a se perguntar o quanto Mel levaria para examinar 'só mais algumas araras'. Nesse ritmo, Albus supôs horas. Resignando-se há pelo menos mais vinte minutos de solidão, ele suspirou e desejou que tivesse alguma coisa mais excitante para fazer. Com a falta de opções, ele tomou o cardápio e examinou as escolhas. Seus olhos congelaram com fome sobre a torta de melaço listada na seção de sobremesas.

A porta do restaurante tiniu aberta e Albus levantou seu olhar, esperançoso. Ele soltou sua respiração quando viu as recém-chegadas Claire Zabini e Andrea Parkinson, duas sonserinas de seu ano que mal conhecia. O círculo de amizade das garotas era muito limitado e inclui apenas as duas e Malfoy, e Albus, puramente por seus princípios, os evitava.

As garotas pediram por suas bebidas, então vieram e sentaram-se na última mesa vazia, adjacente à de Albus, batendo-papo energicamente durante todo o tempo.

Albus sabia que havia sido ensinado desde pequeno a não entreouvir a conversa alheia, entretanto, terminara de ler o cardápio e a tagarelice das garotas era alta.

"Eu tentei fazê-lo vir, mas aparentemente estudar é mais importante," Andrea foi dizendo. Albus podia quase escutar ela rolar os olhos. "O ano apenas começou; o que possivelmente há para se estudar?"

Claire suspirou. "Teria sido muito mais fácil se ele estivesse aqui. Ele saberia exatamente o que comprar."

"Como os garotos gays sempre sabem o que comprar e onde encontrar?" Andrea perguntou retoricamente, confirmando a suspeita de Albus sobre quem estavam falando. "É como se tivessem um sexto sentido."

"Qual o sentido de _ter_ um melhor amigo gay se ele está ocupado demais para comprar com você!" Claire choramingou, trazendo a atenção dos outros clientes para sua mesa.

A conversa afogou-se em um momento de aflição, como se a gravidade de sua crise requeresse um silêncio. Finalmente, Andrea falou em defesa de seu amigo de cabelos loiros. "Não devíamos ser tão duras com ele. Quero dizer, não é como se ele _sempre_ nos abandonasse. Quando ele sabe que é urgente, ele vem; como daquela vez que deixou de lado o estudo dele para te ajudar a encontrar um vestido para o casamento do seu primo. Talvez dessa vez o estudo tenha ganhado," ela disse, acalmando um pouco a sua amiga, que suspirou sonoramente.

"Juro que é tudo o que ele faz. Estudar e compras ocasionais. Se fosse eu, trocaria de lugar: compras com estudos ocasionais." Elas riram. Albus bufou. _Garotas. Não importa se são da Sonserina ou da Grifinória, elas vêm com o mesmo rótulo._

Claire de repente ponderou em voz alta, "Eu pensei que garotos gays supostamente deviam gostar de comprar."

Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele pensava também.

"Ele gosta," Andrea bufou. "Já viu as roupas que ele usa? São mais caras, mais fashions e mais chamativas do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha." Albus achou que podia sentir uma pequena parcela de inveja na voz dela, encoberta por uma camuflagem bem elaborada de desejo saudável. "Eu suponho, ele só é mais..." ela pausou para encontrar a palavra certa, "...calmo sobre isso do que a gente."

Claire ofendeu-se. "Às vezes eu queria que ele não fosse. Mas _c'est la vie_, acho," ela suspirou teatralmente.

Albus zombou. Se o maior problema dela agora era que Malfoy não era 'gay' o suficiente, então até onde ele estava envolvido, o mundo dela era de certa forma bem pequeno.

"Ei, estranho."

Albus pulou. "Mel! Você está de volta!"

Mel fechou o cenho através de seu sorriso, como se fosse possível. "Você soa como se não estivesse me esperando."

Albus reluziu um sorriso. "Pensei que levaria mais tempo, só isso."

Mel indicou a porta e disse, "Eu poderia continuar a comprar, sabe."

"Não!" Albus choramingou, rápido demais. "Por favor, sente. O que quer? Cerveja amanteigada?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça ao sentar-se e arranjou suas bolsas ao seu redor como uma parede, tudo em a um braço de distância.

"Voltarei logo," ele prometeu e correu para o balcão.

Com a sua volta, ele viu Mel lendo o mesmo cardápio que ele estivera mais cedo. No impulso, ele debruçou-se para dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Oh, você está com um humor melhor do que antes," ela comentou, levantando uma única sobrancelha fina para ele.

Albus deu de ombros. "Você estava comprando antes. Agora está aqui e eu estou aqui, e não há nenhum cabide ao nosso redor. É geralmente tudo o que pode fazer um cara feliz," ele disse, sorrindo.

Mel deu uma risadinha e rolou seus olhos. "Desde que esteja feliz."

Albus parou e procurou por suas próximas palavras. "Bem... Tem mais uma coisa que faz caras ficarem felizes," ele disse, procurando pela resposta de Mel.

"E o que é?" ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu, mas inclinou-se para frente em sua direção, sem dúvida entregando a ela as suas intenções.

Ela riu, mas respondeu ao que ele queria. Ela plantou seus lábios nos dele e inclinou-se para um beijo.

Albus procurou por ela com suas mãos; uma em seu pescoço e outra descendo pelo braço esquerdo dela. Ele aprofundou o beijo, introduzindo sua língua a entrada da boca da garota. Ela suspirou de felicidade e consentiu, relaxando entre o abraço e encontrando sua língua com a dele. Albus se lembrou do porquê de ter desejado ir a Hogsmeade com Mel ao invés de Matt.

Eles continuaram assim por algum tempo. A mão de Albus se tornou um pouco mais ousada e continuou pelo braço até que chegasse ao ombro. Perguntando-se até onde poderia ir, ele desceu alguns centímetros em direção aos seios dela. Ele pôde a sentir sorrir contra sua boca, entretanto, ela o empurrou gentilmente para longe de seu peito.

"Não aqui," ela sussurrou contra o rosto dele. "Pessoas demais."

Com um suspiro, ele concedeu. Estava lotado demais. "Vamos voltar," ele sugeriu divertidamente, seus olhos verdes brilhando como se possuíssem um segredo.

Através de seu sorriso, ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior. "Ahan. Tudo bem."

Tão rápido quanto podiam, eles agarraram as sacolas de compras e deixaram a construção, em favor de um dormitório mais quieto.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página em ordem de aparição:<span> **Three Broomsticks** (Três Vassouras); **Entrance Hall **(Hall de Entrada); **Butterbeer** (Cerveja Amanteigada);

Nota de tradução: _c'est la vie _significa "é a vida" em francês.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Um plano que poderá mudar algumas vidas...<em>


	4. Poções, Parceiros e o Plano Diabólico

_Nota da Tradutora: Para os que não sabem, essa fanfiction tem 70 capítulos e já foi terminada pela MissPronaunced..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Poções, Parceiros e o Plano Diabólico de Slughorn**

Já tendo lido antes de todos os outros, em dia com assunto do próximo capítulo do livro-texto, Scorpius constatou que sabia o que Prof. Slughorn estava explicando enquanto se remexia em excitação à frente da classe. Ainda assim, a cabeça do garoto estava baixa, tomando anotações, ouvidos fixamente escutando ao homem atarracado diante da aula de Poções. Apesar de suas tentativas de se manter concentrado, ele podia escutar suas duas amigas, Andrea e Claire, próximas a ele, sussurrando sobre as fofocas usuais de Hogwarts.

"—Eu escutei que _ela_ deu um fora _nele_ porque ele espalhou que ela era uma vadia barata," Claire estava sibilando severamente contra o rosto de Andrea.

"_Não_ pode ser, o Chris disse que a Rachel, amiga da Olivia, ouviu de Seth que o _Tom_ terminou porque a Helen estava ficando muito dependente," Andrea respondeu, acenando com ferocidade.

Scorpius tentou se obstar de revirar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Elas eram impossíveis. _Hogwarts_ era impossível. O moinho de rumores nunca parava de rodar.

"Dependente?" Claire guinchou.

"Shhh!" Scorpius replicou. "Você quer que o Slughorn te dê uma detenção?"

As garotas rolaram seus olhos. "Scorpius, você não pode dizer que isso não o interessa," Andrea incitou.

"Não no momento. Conte-me mais tarde, _depois_ das aulas," ele sussurrou, tentando trazer seu foco de volta para o professor, que estava rabiscando na lousa atrás dele em uma caligrafia que mais parecia a de uma criança de quatro anos.

"Mas não será tão excitante quanto—"

"Shhh!" Scorpius avisou outra vez.

"Essa matéria é fácil!" Claire disse, apontando para o livro-texto dele. "Mas vá em frente, acabe com nossa alegria como você _sempre_ faz," ela falou com mau humor, dando um beliscão na pele pálida do braço direito de Scorpius.

Scorpius estremeceu, fazendo com que sua pena arranhasse uma longa e fina linha através de sua página. "Ai, garota!" ele choramingou, trazendo a atenção de algumas pessoas para si. Ele massageou seu braço, mesmo que a dor já tivesse passado. "O porquê de eu ainda andar com você é algo que nunca saberei," ele resmungou.

"Sem nós sua vida seria terrivelmente tediosa, admita," Andrea disse, sorrindo de maneira tola.

Scorpius revirou seus olhos de novo e não respondeu. Sobretudo porque ele sabia que Andrea estava certa. Elas eram as únicas amigas que ele tinha na escola e mesmo com todas as suas diferenças, ele gostava delas de verdade. Ele supunha que conhecê-las desde que usavam fraldas ajudasse; ele havia crescido com elas. O trio sabia praticamente tudo o que havia para saber sobre cada um, e Scorpius tinha certeza de que se tempos difíceis surgissem, elas iriam ficar ao lado dele, e ele, ao lado delas. Elas podiam muito bem serem suas irmãs.

"...tenham muito cuidado ao adicionar as escamas de salamandras, alunos," Slughorn foi falando. "Meçam perfeitamente e lembrem-se de mover no sentido horário enquanto mexem o que _deveria_ ser uma poção violeta."

Scorpius ficou consciente das coisas a sua volta depois do pequeno diálogo em sua mente, notando de repente que os alunos haviam começado a se levantarem e moverem pela sala. Amaldiçoando sua falta de atenção, ele pôs-se também de pé, esperando seguir a multidão. Andrea e Claire estavam ao seu lado não haviam sequer notado e continuaram a conversar animadamente sobre o que Scorpius assumia ser o rompimento de Tom e Helen. Honestamente... Ele nem ao menos sabia _quem_ eles eram.

"Meninas," Scorpius falou alto, trazendo a atenção delas para ele. "Vocês podem querer—"

"Malfoy," ele escutou uma garota falar atrás de si, batendo em seu ombro de maneira hesitante.

Scorpius rapidamente virou-se e franziu o cenho. O que no mundo Melissa Gordon estava fazendo, batendo em seu ombro?

"Sim?" ele disse baixinho.

"Bem... Venha, então. Vamos pegar os ingredientes," ela disse, andando em direção ao gabinete de itens para poção.

Scorpius primeiro pensou que a garota tivesse ficado louca; e que talvez ela houvesse se enganado sobre quem ele era. Entretanto, ele logo mudou de ideia quando se recordou de que ela havia chamado o seu nome. Então ele lembrou-se de seu lapso de memória. Talvez Slughorn os tivesse dividido em duplas enquanto o garoto pensava em suas amigas.

Sua hipótese foi confirmada quando Slughorn disse em bom-tom. "Vocês devem definir com seu parceiro quem irá cortar os ingredientes e quem irá mexer! Lembre-se, classe!"

Scorpius duvidou que alguém ouvira o que o professor havia falado entre os barulhos de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e conversas fiadas, porém, ele correu atrás de Gordon para ajudá-la a encontrar seus ingredientes.

**...**

Quando Mel ouviu seu nome ser chamado imediatamente após o de Malfoy, ela ficou um pouco surpresa. Não era como se ela não quisesse trabalhar com Malfoy, mas tudo o que ela sabia sobre ele era que muitas vezes o garoto era vítima dos insultos dos amigos de Albus. Ela se perguntou o porquê de Slughorn os ter colocado como dupla. Ela pensou em Albus, desejando que eles fossem trabalhar juntos, entretanto, ela sabia que nunca daria certo; não apenas porque eles ficariam constantemente distraídos, mas sim porque eles eram um dos alunos com os menores rendimentos nas aulas de Poções.

_Talvez seja por isso que Slughorn me tenha colocado com Malfoy_, ela pensou, assim que ela e o louro começaram a medir e cortar suas provisões. Com um olhar rápido pela sala, ela notou que Slughorn havia mais ou menos colocado os alunos com maiores notas com aqueles de menores.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre Albus através da sala e o viu franzir as sobrancelhas. Ela notou que a parceira dele era uma das amigas de Malfoy... Claire ou Chloe... Ela não tinha certeza. A garota estava falando com ele (ainda que pela distância, Mel não conseguia escutá-la), e a testa de Albus estava vincando em confusão enquanto ele trazia o livro-texto para perto de seu rosto, como se pudesse transformar as palavras em inglês.

"Hm... Ei, olha," ela disse, um pouco tentativamente, tomando a atenção de Malfoy da tábua de cortar. "Albus está com uma de suas amigas." Mel apontou.

Malfoy levantou um pouco a sua cabeça e riu de maneira zombeteira para a dupla. "Pobre Potter," ele murmurou, um sorriso quase agraciando os seus lábios.

"Por que diz isso?" Mel perguntou. "Ela não é boa com poções?"

"_Se_ ela foca na tarefa. Ela é conhecida por levar as pessoas à loucura por sua tagarelice," ele disse, olhando para eles.

Mel não sabia o que tomar disso. Ela não conseguia dizer se Malfoy estava falando por brincadeira ou ressentimento. Ele deixava pouca emoção surgir em seu rosto e seu tom de voz nunca vacilava. Ela observou quando a cabeça dele voltou a inclinar-se em direção a tábua à sua frente. Um pequeno tufo de cabelo recaiu sobre seu rosto, em frente aos olhos, mas ele não prestou atenção, tão focado estava em cortar raízes de gengibre.

Mel pensou que o silêncio entre eles era estranho, porém, Malfoy parecia contente com isso. Então ela trouxe seu livro-texto para mais perto e começou a pesar pus de bubotúbera dentro de uma proveta. Ela se esforçou para não vomitar. O líquido amarelo tinha um aroma repulsivo.

A aula pareceu mais longa do que o normal, Mel estava certa. Slughorn circulava pela sala, sorrindo de maneira distraída, obviamente satisfeito com o seu plano. Mel sabia que não deveria reclamar. Já que ela estava com o garoto mais inteligente de seu ano, mas ela apenas desejava que pudesse conversar de verdade com ele.

A bruxa respirou profundamente. Ela estava na Grifinória, não estava? Ela olhou para o garoto louro. "Então... Você gosta de poções?"

**...**

Depois de passar pela confusão inicial de que Melissa Gordon era mesmo a sua dupla, Scorpius franziu o cenho e encheu-se de propósito para sobreviver às próximas horas de lição. Ele odiava quando os professores dividiam os alunos em parceiros, porque isso significava que ele teria que trabalhar com alguém que ele não tinha nenhum interesse... E muitas vezes, alguém que não gostava dele.

Ele agradeceu silenciosamente por não ter sido pareado com alguém do time de Quadribol da Sonserina. Ele preferiria fingir um mal-estar e voltar para o dormitório do que passar mais de uma hora sobre os julgamentos horríveis de Matt. No entanto, ele supôs que trabalhar com Potter não seria algo ruim, porém, ao mudar sua visão para Claire, ele viu que Potter já tinha suas mãos cheias com a garota.

Gordon também não era tão mal. Ele podia dizer que ela se sentia confusa com ele, mas tudo bem. Ela não precisava saber de nada sobre ele. Duvidava se iria sequer se falarem de novo depois que a Poção de Memória estivesse completa.

Mas como parecia no presente momento, a poção ainda não estava pronta e Gordon tentava manter uma conversa.

"Ahan," ele respondeu a pergunta dela depois de um longo silêncio. Ele não olhou para ela e continuou mexendo.

"Não é muito chato... Só queria que eu fosse um pouco melhor nisso," ela deu de ombros. "Deve ser uma coisa de a Grifinória ser ruim em Poções." Gordon sorriu com seu próprio comentário.

Scorpius entregou uma respiração longa. "Se isso é verdade, por que o seu namorado é tão terrível nessa matéria?" Ele não quis soar como se o estivesse insultando, mas seu tom de voz o fez parecer. Scorpius mordeu seu lábio inferior, esperando não chateá-la. A última coisa que precisava era outra inimiga.

Felizmente, sua mente estava reagindo demais e ele deu um suspiro de alívio quando a viu rir. "Ele é, não é? Mas de novo, ele é um Potter. Eu não ligo para a cor da gravata dele; você não pode ser mais grifinório quando se tem um sobrenome como Potter."

Scorpius se pegou sorrindo com a última afirmação. Ele lembrou-se do primeiro ano deles e o quão intimidador o processo de Seleção havia sido. Ao contrário de seu pai, o Chapéu havia tomado um pouco mais tempo com Scorpius. Ele debateu se seria ou não prudente mandá-lo para a Corvinal, mas os seus genes de Malfoy falaram mais alto e ele fora mandado para a Sonserina. Entretanto, foi o anúncio de Albus Potter que foi mais chocante. Na mesa da Grifinória já estavam abrindo espaço para ele quando o Chapéu gritou, "SONSERINA!"

Scorpius nunca havia escutado o Salão Principal ficar tão silencioso.

"Alunos!" Prof. Slughorn gritou. "Antes que a aula acabe e vocês deixem seus caldeirões para ferver durante a noite — com aquecimento _baixo_, não se esqueçam —, tenho uma nova tarefa para lhes dar," ele disse com um sorriso que era grande demais para a causa, como se as novidades fossem dignas de serem celebradas. Seu sorriso foi abalado quando escutou a sala resmungar.

"Senhor, você pode ficar com a tarefa... Nós não ficaremos ofendidos," disse Potter, com um sorriso travesso em seu rosto e os braços cruzados de uma maneira presunçosa. A classe riu, alguns batendo nas costas de Potter por sua ousadia. A boca de Scorpius inclinou-se também.

"É muito gentil de sua parte, Sr. Potter, todavia, irão ainda recebê-la," Prof. Slughorn respondeu de volta. Ele se virou para a sala apreensiva e procedeu para delinear a tarefa. "Deverão completar uma tese sobre a história, efeitos, implicações e usos futuros da Poção de Memória, tomando extrema atenção para cada ingrediente. Quero que me digam o porquê de raízes de gengibre ou escamas de salamandra são necessárias para completar a poção. Entendidos?" Slughorn pausou. "Agora, isso não é uma dissertação comum e irá requerer mais trabalho, pesquisa e tempo. Por isso, lhes darei até o final do próximo trimestre para que me entreguem o relatório final. Isso lhes dará pelo menos alguns meses." A classe começou a resmungar e reclamar, o volume aumentando exponencialmente. Antes que se tornasse muito alta, Slughorn pediu por atenção outra vez. "Esqueci-me de mencionar: vocês irão trabalhar com os pares que montei hoje. Estão dispensados!"

_O quê?_

Ninguém se mexeu em direção à porta, mas tomaram um tempo para digerir o último requerimento de Slughorn. Os alunos da sala não estavam felizes e de repente sabiam o porquê do professor os terem pareado com pessoas com a qual nunca haviam trabalhado antes. Esse era um trabalho contínuo, forçando-os a expandir suas experiências de aprendizado.

Scorpius engoliu com dificuldade e virou-se para ver Mel lhe dar um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso falso, que parecia tão hesitante quanto ele. Pensou que a tentativa de Slughorn de fazer a classe criar novos amigos seria mais difícil do que escrever a tese em si.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página em ordem de aparição:<span> **Bubotuber pus** (Pus de Bubotúbera); **Jabberknoll** (Dedo-Duro); **Ravenclaw** (Corvinal).

Observação da Tradutora: Para evitar confusões futuras, as Poções de Memória têm como ingrediente principal uma pena de Dedo-Duro (Jabberknoll); no entanto, bubotúberas são usadas geralmente em poções contra acnes — não acredito que faça parte da Poção de Memória, mas como não fui eu que escrevi essa fanfiction, resolvi apenas destacar esse fato. Sobre o Dedo-Duro, podem ler mais sobre ele em _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_ (pág. 43 da edição brasileira).

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Sybil e certo banheiro fazem Scorpius corar...<em>


	5. Espelho, Espelho Meu

_Nota da Tradutora: Tentei manter as gírias o mais ao seu sentido original que pude; peço desculpas se alguma palavra acabar sendo... Ofensiva!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Espelho, Espelho Meu, Pare de Me Fazer Corar!**

A possibilidade de passar um tempo substancial ao lado de Claire Zabini até o próximo ano não era algo muito apelativo. Além do fato de Albus mal conhecê-la, a habilidade da garota de conversar sem parar bastava para fazê-lo sentir como se tivesse adquirido recentemente um balaço como hóspede. Ele passou apenas algumas horas ao lado dela na aula de Poções, mas os setenta minutos com ela já haviam sido mais que o suficiente. Ele contraía-se ao pensar em seu encontro marcado semanal para fazerem suas pesquisas.

Albus odiou Slughorn.

Correndo seus dedos por seu cabelo mal-arranjado, ele sentou-se contra o sofá de um verde-vivo sonserino e encarou as chamas da lareira que aos poucos definhavam. _Bem como minha vida_, ele pensou, suspirando dramaticamente.

"Cara, eu disse para você antes que não seria bom escolher Poções," Bryce Gilles, um dos batedores, disse de seu lugar, debruçado sobre um tabuleiro de xadrez. Diante dele, estava Merrick Sims, artilheiro, que claramente dominava a partida. Os dois setimanistas haviam estado jogando pelas últimas boas duas horas.

"Cala a boca e volte para o seu jogo," Albus disse, jogando uma almofada em direção à cabeça do outro.

"Ei! Seu punheteiro!"

A almofada foi lançada de volta, batendo diretamente no rosto de Albus.

Matt riu ao lado de Albus, sua cabeça levantando-se de sua revista em quadrinhos para ver o amigo.

"Eu não vejo o porquê de meu dilema ser tão engraçado para você, Morion," Albus sorriu de modo desdenhoso na direção do outro. Ele bufou, acomodou a almofada atrás de suas costas e apoiou-se contra ela.

"Você é tão dramático, Potter. É apenas um trabalho de Poções," Matt riu.

Albus o encarou. "Não é com o trabalho que estou me preocupando. É a... companhia," Albus disse, sussurrando a última palavra, com medo que alguém escutasse, particularmente a própria Zabini. Ele olhou em volta e encontrou Malfoy sentado em uma poltrona perto do fundo da sala, lendo um livro-texto. Albus notou que o garoto loiro tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto lia, o que ele achou ser algo inteiramente estranho. O que poderia ser tão engraçado em um livro-texto? Dando de ombros, ele voltou-se para Matt.

"O que há de errado com ela, Al? Ela não é lá muito ruim para os olhos," Matt deu um sorriso afetado.

Albus apertou sua expressão. "De verdade? Primeiro: eu tenho uma namorada, e segundo: eu não—"

"Tá, tá," Matt disse. "Estou apenas brincando com você."

"Bem, mas chega... Estou com dor de cabeça." Albus desmoronou-se e suspirou, correndo seus dedos em seu cabelo outra vez.

Merrick, que havia conseguido capturou o segundo bispo de Bryce, manifestou-se. "Tudo bem, já estou cheio desse drama todo," ele falou, obviamente querendo mudar de tópico. "Quando será o próximo treino de Quadribol, capitão?"

Albus conteve um bocejo e disse que seria no dia seguinte. "Não se atrase, está bem, Bryce? Apenas dessa vez." Seu colega de time teve a dignidade de parecer envergonhado. "Primeiro jogo é em novembro, contra a Grifinória ainda por cima, então não será fácil. Precisamos dar cem por certo," ele disse, adotando seu 'tom de capitão', como Matt gostava de chamar. Ele deixou de lado na mesma hora, lutando contra outro bocejo. "Vou para a cama. Vejo vocês garotos amanhã," Albus despediu-se. Ele recebeu um grunhido em retorno de Matt, que mais uma vez havia afogado sua cabeça em sua revista, assistindo aos desenhos moverem-se rapidamente. Bryce e Merrick o ignoraram juntos. Albus deu de ombros e virou para a escadaria, sentindo-se de repente excepcionalmente cansado.

As escadas para os dormitórios dos garotos do sexto ano pareciam maiores do que o normal e Albus encontrou-se arrastando os pés pelos últimos dois degraus. Assim que estava dentro do quarto vazio, ele marchou direto para cama, tirando sua camisa e calças, depositando-os junto à bagunça de sua mala e vagando até o banheiro conjugado para escovar os dentes. Ele estremeceu assim que os azulejos gelados esfriaram seus pés descalços.

"Ei, gato," uma voz o cumprimentou que era definitivamente feminina.

Albus pulou e quase deixou sua escova de dente cair antes que seu cérebro registrasse que o espelho havia acabado de falar.

"Fique quieta," Albus chiou contra sua escova ao abrir a torneira.

"Oh, Sr. Potter. Com uma atitude dessas..." o espelho disse, soando ofendido.

Albus suspirou. "Desculpe Sybil," ele disse, se referindo ao nome que os garotos haviam dado ao espelho. Com uma personalidade tão sincera como a dela, um nome havia sido necessário. "Apenas muito cansado." Ele prosseguiu em esfregar seus dentes para que ficassem limpos.

"Você está com uma aparência horrível," Sybil alegremente sugeriu.

Albus riu com desdém, fazendo com que ele se engasgasse com a pasta de mente em sua boca. Ele cuspiu um pouco e continuou. "Obrigado," ele resmungou.

"Apenas a sua cara, na verdade," o espelho continuou. "O resto de você é maravilhoso. Quero dizer, Sr. Potter, você tem andado malhando?" Sybil perguntou, admiração em sua voz.

Albus tirou a escova de sua boca e encarou o espelho. "Pare de ser pervertida para cima de mim," ele disse com um sorriso travesso. "Eu tenho uma namorada, sabe. E uma relação entre a gente nunca daria certo," ele brincou. Ocorreu a ele o quanto deveria parecer estúpido: olhar em um espelho e falar sobre namoro.

"Uma pena, se você quer saber," Sybil suspirou dramaticamente. "Acho que terei que passar o resto de minha vida sozinha." Albus riu com desdém outra vez. "Pelo menos enquanto eu continuar a ter relances todos os dias de vocês, pedaços deliciosos de espécimes masculinos."

Rolando seus olhos, Albus terminou sua missão de limpar seus dentes.

"E falando em delicioso..." Sybil quase sussurrou assim que a porta do banheiro abriu.

Era Malfoy.

Pelo espelho, Albus congelou e observou sua aparência, e viu Malfoy olhando para ele. Claramente, nenhum dos garotos estivera esperando o outro: Albus, em nada além de suas _boxers_; Malfoy, em uma camisa regata justa e shorts, carregando consigo seu kit de banheiro. Constrangimento aqueceu o sistema de Albus quando ele deu-se conta de que estava em pé, encarando com uma boca cheia de espuma acumulada nos cantos de seus lábios. Ele deveria parecer como um complete imbecil.

"Claro, Sr. Malfoy, você parece positivamente comível," Sybil disse, falando pela primeira vez após um silêncio curto e embaraçoso. "Não concorda, Albus?"

Os olhos de Albus esbugalharam-se assim que ele continuou a encarar o louro através do vidro. _Comível?_

Malfoy falou primeiro. "Hm... Desculpe. Não se importe comigo," ele disse, virando para sair.

"Não, tudo bem. O banheiro é seu também," era o que Albus quisera dizer, mas acabou soando como um gorgolejo abafado. Ele inclinou-se para a pia para cuspir o resíduo e devolver sua habilidade de falar. Com a cabeça de Albus evitando o espelho, ele não viu as bochechas roseadas que surgiram na face geralmente pálida de Malfoy, já que o outro garoto estava estendendo-se diretamente atrás de si e tinha uma visão clara de sua fronte.

Sybil deu uma risadinha.

Albus enxaguou sua boca rapidamente e, então, endireitou sua postura e virou-se para o louro. "Desculpe sobre aquilo," ele disse, "deve ter soado muito ridículo."

"Ah... Não, v-você soou... Ahn... bem," Malfoy murmurou de maneira vaga. Seus olhos não estavam olhando deliberamente para Albus.

"De fato," Sybil suspirou.

Albus ignorou o espelho e acenou com a cabeça. "Ok. Legal. O banheiro é todo seu," ele disse, passando rapidamente por Malfoy, tentando agir como se ele não tivesse acabado de cometer uma gafe na frente de Malfoy, com a boca cheia de pasta de dente e sua interpretação de surpresa extrema. E Sybil tinha que causar mais problemas, como sempre.

Em sua saída, Albus deixou de notar a pequena arfada do louro no pequeno instante em que seus corpos passaram um ao outro, tão concentrado ele estava em ir para sua cama o mais rápido possível. Se sua cama tivesse uma voz também, ele tinha certeza de que ela o estaria convidando para dormir. Agradecido, ele alcançou sua cama com dossel e desmoronou.

O sono estava deslizando em sua consciência, pronto para arrebatá-lo para outra noite, quando Malfoy deixou o banheiro. Albus, que ainda estava meio acordado, não pôde deixar de assisti-lo através das fendas de seus olhos, enquanto o outro andava nas pontas dos pés até a cama ao lado da de Albus. Albus notou a aparência do outro garoto. _Como ele pode parecer _desse_ jeito quando está indo dormir? _Albus jurou que o cabelo de Malfoy estava muito bem penteado. Ele observou assim que o garoto colocou seu kit em sua mesa de cabeceira. O outro, então, agarrou outro vidro e começou a passar uma substância parecida com creme sobre seu rosto, braços e pernas. Não demorou para que o cheiro doce e fresco chegasse até ele. Alguma coisa que lembrava fruta. Era bom, Albus ponderou.

Ocorreu a Albus que ele e o louro haviam sido colegas de classe e dormitórios desde seu primeiro ano, mas Malfoy havia provavelmente ocupado mais os seus pensamentos nos últimos dias do que todos os cinco anos anteriores. Ligeiramente irritado, Albus refletiu o porquê de isso ocorrer agora, quando tudo estava mais em jogo? Ele havia feito um pacto mental há alguns dias de não pensar mais em Malfoy. Muito bom trabalho ele estava fazendo. Ele agora era capitão do time de Quadribol, incrivelmente popular — não apenas na Sonserina, mas com todo o corpo estudantil — e haviam acabado de iniciar suas aulas para os N.I.E.M.s dos exames do ano seguinte — não que estudar fosse algo que tivesse uma grande prioridade para Albus, mas ainda assim, isso era o princípio da questão. Não fazia sentindo ter Malfoy em sua cabeça.

Através da pequena abertura de suas pálpebras, Albus observou o garoto aplicar o creme de cheiro agradável em suas pernas — com as quais, Albus pensou de modo bizarro, não tinham pelos —, entrou em sua cama e aninhou-se de baixo dos cobertores, mantendo-se quieto para não acordar Albus. Logo, apenas seu cabelo loiro era visível, que se destacava contra a fronha verde-escura do travesseiro. O tremular da luz de lâmpada das paredes do quarto faziam o cabelo de Malfoy brilhar. Albus, não pela primeira vez, se perguntou como o garoto podia ser _tão_ louro assim.

Albus suspirou. Ele supôs que Malfoy sempre estivera no fundo de sua mente, especialmente por causa de Matt e o resto de seu time. Albus sempre se sentiu desconfortavelmente consciente dos insultos, ridicularizações e brincadeiras sem graça, mas parecia-lhe agora, mais do que nunca, que ele sentia pena do garoto.

_Não importa_, pensou Albus. Estava cansado; ele tinha treino no dia seguinte e naquele momento não era o horário certo para pensar em Malfoy.

Com um último pensamento, Albus deixou o sono tomá-lo, mas não antes de receber um último sopro do cheiro gostoso do creme de Malfoy.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página em ordem de aparição:<span> **Bludger** (Balaço).

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Potter tem um pequeno talento que apenas Scorpius parece ter conhecimento...<em>


	6. Tentando Tirar Sangue de uma Pedra

**Capítulo 6**

**Tentando Tirar Sangue de uma Pedra (Dura)**

Cedo na manhã seguinte, Scorpius despertou de seu sono por um de seus sons favoritos: Potter tocando violão.

Scorpius lembrava-se da primeira vez que havia escutado o outro garoto tantos anos atrás. Ele se surpreendera. Potter nunca falara qualquer coisa sobre saber tocar algum instrumento, muito menos _cantar_. Ele ainda não havia. De fato, Scorpius apostaria seu braço que segurava a varinha que nenhum dos outros garotos sabia que Potter podia tocar, e tão pouco que Potter soubesse que _ele_ sabia. Scorpius pensou na namorada de Potter e perguntou-se se Mel era familiar ao talento de Potter. Por alguma razão, ele se pegou desejando que ela não fosse.

Claramente, Potter tinha vergonha de seu hobby secreto. Era por isso que ele apenas tocava antes que o sol surgisse e muito suavemente também. Mas considerando que sua cama era a mais próxima de Potter e o fato de Scorpius ter um sono leve, ele sempre acordava quando Potter começava a tocar. E ele não se importava de maneira alguma. Em sua opinião, Potter era brilhante.

_I'm trying to beat my misery_

(Estou tentando vencer o meu sofrimento)

_I don't wanna go across the sea_

(Não quero ir através do mar)

_And if I could take you everywhere_

(E se eu pudesse te levar a todo lugar)

_There'd be no cause for my despair..._

(Não haveria qualquer razão para o meu desespero...)

Morion, que estava em sua cama ao lado direito de Potter, começou a se mexer ruidosamente e Potter parou de tocar no mesmo instante, cortando a música. Scorpius franziu o cenho. Ele havia gostado da música, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima ideia de qual fosse. Querendo que Morion parasse de se mover e voltasse a dormir, Scorpius esperou que Potter continuasse.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Scorpius escutou Potter soltar a respiração, então se mexeu para achar uma posição confortável, antes de continuar a se preparar para tocar.

O som acústico atravessou os ouvidos de Scorpius mais uma vez e ele sorriu. Ainda que através de várias camadas das cortinas pesadas de sua cama e de Potter, os sons do violão e voz do outro garoto chegavam até ele suavemente, gentilmente, e Scorpius sentiu algo morno dentro de si. Acompanhando o murmúrio da melodia, estava a luz escurecida do sol do amanhecer alguns minutos de surgir por detrás das montanhas. Scorpius sempre mantinha as cortinas fechadas do lado da janela, já que amava despertar com o duplo ambiente de aurora e sua canção de ninar pessoal juntos.

_I know you suffer for my art_

(Eu sei que você sofre pela minha arte)

_Always pulling us apart_

(Sempre nos afastando um do outro)

_You are forever in my brain_

(Você está para sempre em meu cérebro)

_Even when I cause you pain..._

(Mesmo quando eu lhe causo dor...)

Em seu estado não inteiramente desperto, seu cérebro ainda não estava pensando direito, Scorpius deixou sua imaginação correr solta. Com um sorriso sonolento em seu rosto, ele imaginou que Potter estivesse cantando para si; que a letra fosse feita para ele. Sua voz e instrumento penetraram Scorpius e um formigamento morno comichou a sua pele. Ele quase voltou a dormir escutando Potter, entorpecido de uma maneira agradável pela música que o outro havia escolhido para essa manhã.

_And I know we won't touch for months_

(E sei que não iremos nos tocar por meses)

_And your smell will evade me_

(E o seu cheiro irá me invadir)

_But our love could survive a war_

(Mas nosso amor poderia sobreviver a uma guerra)

_Without the slightest sore_

(Sem a menor das feridas)

De maneira completamente espontânea, Scorpius sentiu um movimento entre suas pernas e seus olhos estatelaram-se abertos. _Isso_ era absolutamente inapropriado. O torpor escapou de si e a vergonha tomou o seu lugar. Ele não podia acreditar que estava ficando excitado por escutar Potter _cantar_. Com Potter continuando com sua música, Scorpius tentou não prestar atenção e apertou a ponta de sua palma contra seu saco, disposto a acalmar-se, sua pele parecendo vítima de um Feitiço de Amornar. Ele certamente _não iria_ gozar por causa de Potter. Não, por causa da_ voz_ de Potter, Scorpius corrigiu-se, não por causa do próprio Potter. Seu plano não estava funcionando. Sua ereção não estava diminuindo porque Potter não parava. Desesperado, Scorpius começou a se mover e fazer barulho, alto o suficiente para Potter escutar e parar de tocar.

Funcionou. A voz de Potter finalizou e ele parou as cordas de seu violão de fazerem qualquer outro som.

Scorpius respirou profundamente e virou seu rosto para cima, encarando os desenhos entalhados no teto de sua cama com dossel e pensando em sua tarefa de Poções para parar de agir como se um furão estivesse dando voltas dentro de sua caixa torácica.

O que foi _aquilo_?

**...**

Pelo resto do dia, Scorpius tentou justificar sua reação à música de Potter e encontrou apenas uma palavra. Solidão. Ele arrazoou que se você pegasse um liquidificador hipotético e misturasse solidão, a canção de ninar de seu colega de quarto e o fato de ser gay... _voila!_ Você ficaria excitado. Era uma resposta natural e se existisse qualquer lugar em Hogwarts que Scorpius pudesse abraçar esse fato, seria na privacidade de sua própria cama — com as cortinas fechadas.

_Não tenho nada de que me envergonhar_, Scorpius racionalizou. Mesmo com esse novo pensamento, suas bochechas ainda queimavam todas as vezes que seu caminho cruzava remotamente o de Potter.

A aula de Poções fora uma tortura. Scorpius descobriu que era muito desconfortável passar tanto tempo com Mel, a namorada de longo prazo de Potter. Ele imaginou o quão más seriam as repercussões se ele contasse a ela que ele quase gozara por causa da cantoria de seu namorado naquela manhã, e estremeceu. Ele podia muito bem morrer se alguma coisa tão incriminatória escapasse de sua boca. Através de todo o segundo período, Scorpius não pôde deixar de dar olhadas infinitésimas em direção ao outro garoto, que estava sentado com Claire, parecendo inteiramente miserável por isso.

**...**

Naquela noite, ele foi cercado por suas duas amigas. Sorrisos travessos delineavam suas faces, enquanto o analisavam com expressões que exclamavam: 'nós sabemos de tudo!'

Scorpius engoliu em seco. "Ei, garotas," ele disse, hesitante.

"Você tem uma queda pelo Potter," Claire proferiu de maneira abrupta. Um pouco alto demais, na opinião de Scorpius.

Seus olhos esbugalharam-se e ele tossiu duas vezes para desalojar um pouco de saliva que o havia feito engasgar. "O quê?" ele guinchou.

Claire e Andrea sentaram-se cada qual de um de seus lados e encararam o rosto dele que estava se tornando vermelho rapidamente.

"Eu vi você," Claire disse, "em Poções. Você não conseguia parar de olhá-lo!" ela chiou através de suas risadinhas.

Scorpius empalideceu e pensou em quais seriam suas próximas palavras. A negação ganhou. "Eu não sei o que vocês querem dizer com isso, Claire, de verdade," ele disse, tentando adicionar um pequeno bufo no final, mas falhou quando começou a engasgar de novo.

Andrea falou em seguida. "Então por que suas bochechas estão tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo de um Weasley?" ela riu.

"Eu não— er... pareço, eu não tenho nem ideia sobre o que vocês estão falando," ele disse rapidamente, olhando ao seu redor e notando que ninguém estava olhando, graças a Merlin. Ele só podia imaginar o que as garotas fariam se ele contasse sobre aquela manhã.

"Pare de ser um idiota, Scorpius. Nós _vimos_ você, _sabemos_ que gosta dele!" Claire insistiu, mal sendo capaz de conter o deleite em seu sorriso.

Scorpius não entendia como sua aparente paixão por Potter pudesse causar tanta felicidade a suas amigas. "Vocês não sabem de nada!" ele sibilou. "Honestamente, se vocês duas passassem metade do tempo estudando ao invés de gastá-lo criando fofocas, vocês seriam mais inteligentes do que eu."

Andrea cerrou as sobrancelhas. "Scorpius... Não é algo ruim gostar de alguém, sabe," ela disse gentilmente, fazendo Scorpius se sentir mal por sua explosão anterior.

Claire assentiu, entusiasmada. "Veja, se você gosta dele, bom pra você. Não posso culpá-lo também. O garoto é positivamente comível. Sou tão sortuda por ser a parceira dele em Poções!"

Uma raiva repentina cresceu dentro de Scorpius inexplicavelmente. Como ela podia dizer aquilo? "Não fale dele dessa forma. E ele tem uma namorada, que horror!"

Claire e Andrea trocaram uma expressão de entendimento e sorriram, como se de repente tivessem entendido. "Ahan," Andrea disse. "Ele gosta dele." Como se isso confirmasse tudo.

Claire deu risadinhas, Scorpius deixou uma respiração profunda escapar.

"Eu não gosto dele!" defendeu-se.

Um par de cabeças virou-se para eles com o seu choramingo, e Scorpius mordeu o seu lábio. O trio continuou em vozes baixas.

"Sabe, estou meio tentada a trazer um vidro de Veritaserum aqui," Andrea disse com um suspiro. "Tirar uma confissão de você é como tentar tirar sangue de uma pedra."

Scorpius chacoalhou a cabeça com determinação, fazendo sua franja loura voar por sua testa. Ele olhou para as garotas com um olhar de súplica. "Não há o que confessar. E daí que olhei para Potter durante a aula de Poções? Eu olho para o Prof. Slughorn também. Isso significa que eu o amo?"

Claire enrugou o nariz de nojo. "Scorpius, isso é repulsivo."

"Exatamente!" ele sussurrou de maneira cruel. "E por que estamos continuando essa conversa? Mesmo se eu, e quero dizer _se_, gostasse de Potter, ele é completamente hetero! Com uma namorada! Com quem ele namora há meses!"

"Todos pequenos detalhes, se quiser saber," Andrea disse com petulância, como se o poder de transformar Potter em gay estivesse em suas mãos.

Scorpius de repente imaginou como a situação fosse diferente se Potter _fosse_ gay. Talvez então...

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça. Que ideia estúpida para se pensar. Ele não _gostava_ de Potter. Ele só ficou duro por escutar ele, só isso!

"Aah, olha, Scorpius. Ali está o seu homem agora!" Claire guinchou em uma voz que poderia quebrar um vidro.

Scorpius rolou seus olhos e estava prestes a responder quando ele viu Potter chegar. Com uma vassoura em uma mão e seguido de perto por seus amigos, Scorpius sabia que ele havia acabado de voltar do treino de Quadribol. Ele também, Scorpius não deixou de notar, havia recentemente tomado banho. Mesmo dessa distância, Scorpius podia ver gotículas de água pendurada nas pontas das mechas de cabelo preto que estavam casualmente organizados em volta de seu rosto, que parecia corado de energia que sem dúvida ele havia expelido. Ele estava sorrindo por alguma coisa que seus amigos haviam dito e Scorpius gostou de como os olhos dele brilhavam.

De um ponto de vista puramente estético, Scorpius não podia negar que Potter era bonito.

Após um momento, ele tentou fazer sua cabeça se livrar de sua pequena divagação e se virou de volta para Claire e Andrea. Como um par de abutres, elas o estavam encarando com um olhar malicioso.

"Negar não faz bem para sua cútis, querido," Andrea deu um sorriso travesso.

Como previsto, Claire deu risadinhas.

* * *

><p><em>Nota da escritora: as letras são da música <em>**Dinosaur**_ do _Kisschasy_._


	7. Emergências de Maquiagem

**Capítulo 7**

**Emergências de Maquiagem e Conversa de Garota**

A biblioteca de Hogwarts era um dos lugares favoritos de Scorpius no castelo. Era um local de serenidade, paz e um doce alívio de comentários e olhares indesejados. Seus pensamentos pertenciam a si mesmo quando o livro que ele folheava se tornava uma barreira entre ele e o resto do corpo estudantil.

Atualmente, entretanto, ele dividia o seu espaço com a parceira de Poções. Irritado que outro ser transpassava seu santuário particular, Scorpius já estava apreensivo com a sua sessão de estudos. Sem contar com o fato de Scorpius continuava altamente embaraçado com sua reação infeliz a Potter tocando o violão há alguns dias. Com sua cabeça inclinada para o seu livro, o objetivo de Scorpius era de evitar Mel o quanto fosse possível. Isso, pelo o que pareceu, era muito mais difícil do que ele previra ao terem que supostamente trabalhar juntos em seu projeto.

Scorpius sentiu vontade de rolar os seus olhos. Estava muito tentado a perguntar o porquê de a garota ter escolhido estudar tal matéria já que tinha tanto desgosto pela arte. A aula de Poções requeria atenção, foco e apreciação — nenhum dos quais ela possuía no presente momento. Ainda assim, o louro continuo quieto, cabeça baixa e lendo estudiosamente.

"Er... Malfoy," Mel murmurou, olhando para vista de perfil do rosto do menino.

Odiando ter que fazê-lo, Scorpius virou sua cabeça em direção a ela com brevidade. "Sim?"

Ela sugou um pouco de ar para falar algo, mas pensou melhor e disse, "Deixa quieto. Não é nada."

Agradecido, Scorpius baixou sua cabeça loira e continuou a ler as diferenças entre as propriedades da Poção de Memória e os Lembróis. Matéria fascinante, Scorpius pensou... ou seria, se não tivesse tão envolvido pela estranheza por detrás da situação. Pela centésima vez, ele disse a si mesmo para superar logo.

"Mel!" veio um guincho das prateleiras da sessão de Transfiguração da biblioteca. Scorpius olhou para cima apenas para ver uma garota ruiva acenar entusiasticamente para eles. Uma garota cujo sobrenome era Potter. Scorpius interiormente gemeu por sua má sorte e a coincidência infeliz das relações familiares dela, enquanto ela vinha até eles.

"Olá, Lily," Mel saudou alegremente, empurrando de lado alguns dos livros para abrir espaço para Lily sentar-se na já abarrotada mesa. "Como vai?"

Lily suspirou teatralmente. "Exausta. Acabei de terminar uma dissertação de Feitiços com um metro que tenho certeza que levarei um T. Merlin, eu odeio NOMs. Eu não sei como vocês conseguiram o ano passado." Nesse ponto, ela pausou e como se tivesse acabado de notar o terceiro ocupante da mesa, sorriu e acenou. "Ei, Scorpius," ela disse de modo casual.

Scorpius piscou.

"Er... Olá," ele murmurou.

Como Lily Potter sabia o seu nome? Bem, não, aquela era uma pergunta idiota. Quase todas as pessoas na escola conheciam o seu nome. Ainda assim, o modo como ela dissera. Como se os dois fossem tão familiares um com o outro; como se eles tivessem sido melhores amigos por anos. Mais ainda, ela usara o seu primeiro nome, o que em Hogwarts era apenas usado para se referir a amigos. Eles não eram amigos, eram? Scorpius checou a sua mente e revisou o pouco que sabia sobre Lily Potter, e ela sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Eles nem ao menos estavam no mesmo ano. Não, definitivamente não eram amigos. Nem ao menos conhecidos, de fato.

"Você está bem?" Mel perguntou em uma voz preocupada.

Scorpius levou alguns segundos para perceber que ela estava falando consigo. "Sim. Estou bem," ele respondeu rapidamente, adicionando um relance para as duas garotas.

Ele notou então que Lily e Albus Potter dividiam algumas feições faciais, obviamente herdadas de um de seus pais. O formato dos olhos de Lily, suas bochechas e os lábios eram iguais aos de Albus.

Isso deixou Scorpius se perguntando em _como diabos_ ele sabia como os lábios de Albus Potter eram. Ele chacoalhou sua cabeça: talvez ele estivesse imaginando coisas.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Lily inquiriu, inclinando sua cabeça para olhar os livros-textos em frente a Mel.

"Poções," Mel gemeu. "Tão entediante. Bem, _eu _acho. Mas Scorpius parece gostar disso," ela disse com um sorriso. "Certo?"

Scorpius olhou para ela. "Acredito que sim."

"Eu sempre detestei Poções. Sou como papai nesse quesito," Lily disse. Ela pescou em sua bolça e puxou um pequeno e preto recipiente do tamanho de um estojo, a qual Scorpius imediatamente reconheceu como um kit de maquiagem. Ele mesmo tinha um igualzinho dentro da própria mochila. "Oh, não liguem para mim. Vou encontrar com uma pessoa daqui a alguns minutos e eu estou abominável, não estou? Pensei que deveria me arrumar um pouco." Ela procurou fundo dentro do estojo e mexeu algumas coisas para os lados com o dedo indicador.

"Você está linda," Mel encorajou. "Não é?" ela perguntou para Scorpius.

Mais uma vez, o louro pareceu confuso para o porquê de elas estarem querendo sua opinião, contudo, após anos sendo obrigado a corresponder com o que as garotas queriam — era melhor amigo de Claire e Andrea, para começo de conversa — ele sabia qual deveria ser sua resposta. "Você está muito bonita," ele disse, ainda que ele mesmo estivesse indiferente. Claro, ele conseguia apreciar quando uma garota estava bela, porém, isso não agarrava a sua atenção como a da maioria dos outros garotos.

Lily sorriu, grata, mas continuou a procurar em seu estojo. Aparentemente, o utensílio que ela estava procurando não parecia estar lá. "Droga, eu perdi o meu rímel. Onde em nome de Merlin ele está?" ela bufou, parecendo um pouco abalada. "Agora vou parecer um trasgo quando Nicholas vier."

Scorpius pensou que isso era um pouco de exagero. A aparência dela certamente não rivalizava com a de um trasgo. Todavia, ele pensou, quando o assunto era garotos, você nunca podia ser pouco vaidosa.

"Mel, você não aconteceria de estar carregando maquiagem com você agora, estaria?" Lily perguntou.

"Desculpe," Mel respondeu, soando culpada por não estar.

Então, sem qualquer sinal prévio, Scorpius se encontrou alcançando a própria mochila. Ele não sabia o que o compeliu a isso e como se suas mãos estivessem agindo por contra própria, ele encontrou seu kit de maquiagem e colocou para fora o próprio rímel, o qual ele nunca usara. Em um passado distante, ele achou que poderia precisar disso para alguma coisa. Mas ai dele, o plástico que envolvia o tubo ainda estava intacto: o testamento do abandono por parte de Scorpius.

"Aqui," ele murmurou e chegando mais perto, colocou o bastão preto em frente à Lily.

Ele assistiu os olhos dela esbugalharem com o choque. "Oh, Scorpius, como você... Ah, obrigada," ela disse, gratidão vertendo de suas palavras. "Tem certeza?" ela perguntou.

"Claro. Eu não uso isso mesmo. Pode ficar."

Lily sorriu. "Obrigada, de verdade. Você é tão legal," ela agradeceu, agarrando o tubo.

Scorpius, então, se sentiu muito bem consigo mesmo. Esse ato de bondade aleatório elevou o seu espírito. Ele viu Mel virar-se para ele com um sorriso travesso em seu rosto, como se o aprovasse. Scorpius não tinha certeza se estava feliz por isso ou não.

Segurando um pequeno espelho, Lily começou a apressada e firmemente aplicar a coisa em seus cílios. Quando terminou, ela o fechou e colocou na frente de Scorpius, que chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Não, eu estava falando a verdade. Pode ficar."

"Não posso... É seu," ela disse.

"Combina mais com você do que comigo, acredite," Scorpius insistiu, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado em estar sentado em uma biblioteca conversando com uma garota sobre maquiagem. Se o time de Potter entrasse agora, ele nunca escutaria o final das repercussões. "Fique com isso," ele repetiu.

"Tudo bem, obrigada," Lily concordou, um sorriso gentil surgindo nos lábios que ele tão recentemente comparara aos de Potter. Scorpius desviou o seu olhar. Suas bochechas resplandeceram de vermelho quando Lily continuou, "Você é uma lenda, Scorpius. Talvez eu devesse vir sempre atrás de você quando tiver alguma emergência de maquiagem." Ela riu baixinho com a própria piada.

"Foi muito legal de sua parte, Scorpius," Mel concordou, causando uma pontada de irritação nascer no interior de Scorpius.

Por que ele estava se irritando com a apreciação de Mel e não com a de Lily? Scorpius afastou o pensamento para longe.

Mel então passou a perguntar à Lily sobre Nicholas e qual a que história havia por trás de tudo aquilo. Scorpius apenas escutou metade do que elas falavam enquanto, simultaneamente, estudava o seu livro-texto.

**...**

Sob o brilho vivo da lua quase cheia, Scorpius, Andrea e Claire passaram seus últimos minutos sentados em um dos vários belos pátios de Hogwarts antes do toque de recolher. Treliças cobertas por videiras os cercavam, garantindo a eles um consolo do restante do corpo estudantil, enquanto brisas mornas sopravam através da cantoneira folhosa.

Eles falavam sobre a coisa mais importante de suas vidas.

"Eu me decidi em finalmente encomendar aquela nova jaqueta azul que vi noutro dia. Vocês sabem, aquela com o zíper dos lados. Achei que parecia meio retro." Claire declarou para ambos.

"Não, você _não fez_ isso. Claire, eu disse que aquilo fazia os seus ombros parecerem dez vezes maiores do que são de verdade," Andrea protestou.

"Ela está certa, sabe," Scorpius concordou. "Você devia ter escolhido a verde. É menos volumosa e os botões são fofos."

"Qual é da sua obsessão por verde?" Claire perguntou, chateada com o desacordo de seus amigos. "Aposto que tudo o que você tem é verde."

Scorpius franziu o cenho para ela, então deliberadamente olhou para o casaco com capuz que ele usava, que sem dúvida era prateado. "Tudo o que eu tenho, Claire? Sério?"

Ela bufou. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Os três sonserinos iriam às vezes serem encontrados naquele lugar, conversando e fofocando sobre tudo — quem estava saindo com quem, porque tal pessoa tinha pintado o cabelo de uma cor tão horrível, o porquê daquele pobre garoto da Lufa-Lufa estar convencido que era mais musculoso do que parecia — e geralmente escondendo-se após particulares dias maçantes. Esses momentos eram um dos poucos que faziam Scorpius se esquecer de tarefas escolares, expectativas e os problemas que os outros tinham com ele, e apenas passar um tempo com suas amigas, deixando que fosse levado para longe e dando-se ao luxo de entrar em tópicos que seria forçado a manter em segredo em qualquer outra hora.

"Eu tenho que ir às compras também, meu armário está se tornando cada vez mais e mais repugnante," Scorpius anunciou. "Eu não posso acreditar em algumas das coisas que comprei. Honestamente, por que vocês não me contiveram de comprar aquele pútrido colete amarelo? Ou o cachecol que parece ter sido refogado em ranho de trasgo?"

"Oh, isso é definitivamente repulsivo," Andrea assentiu. "Quando vamos sair para as compras?"

Claire clareou com a ideia de sair para comprar. "Amanhã?"

Scorpius respondeu, "Nós temos um monte de prazos de tarefas chegando. Não podemos ir—"

"LALALALALALALA!" as garotas gritaram alto, cobrindo suas orelhas com as mãos, e afogaram a voz dele. Scorpius as encarou com um olhar morto até que calassem.

"Honestamente!" Scorpius rolou os seus olhos. "Eu apenas disse a palavra 'tarefa' e—"

"LALALA EU NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR LALALALA."

"Ah, calem a boca!" Scorpius sibilou.

Quando finalmente pararam, Andrea encarou Scorpius. "Fizemos um pacto de nunca falar sobre escola durante esse tempo e você acabou de quebrá-lo. Que vergonha, Malfoy." Ela chacoalhou sua cabeça solenemente, como se o crime que ele acabara de cometer fosse imperdoável. Scorpius tinha a ideia passageira de que ela seria uma excelente mãe.

Scorpius ergueu suas mãos. "Okay, okay. Peço desculpas," ele disse. Então, um pouco hesitante, perguntou, "Então... Quando vamos sair?"

Andrea e Claire sorriram de maneira travessa. "Essa semana. Você não vai se livrar da gente dessa vez," veio a resposta, a qual tinha uma ameaça não pronunciada pairando no final, na opinião de Scorpius.

Pensando que seria melhor calar-se e concordar, Scorpius assentiu.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página em ordem de aparição:<span> **Remembrall **(Lembrol); **Lily Luna Potter** (Lílian Luna Potter).

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Uma obsessão de Albus...<em>


	8. Os Homens Potter

**Capítulo 8**

**Os Homens Potter e Sua Obsessão Por Trouxas**

Enquanto o sol começava a nascer por detrás do horizonte, Albus apressadamente usou um feitiço para diminuir seu violão para um quarto de seu tamanho e o guardou no fundo do malão outra vez. Em seguida, colocou-se em uma posição de dormir e deitou imóvel, fingindo que estava dormindo e sempre estivera. Não sabia como poderia encarar seus amigos se descobrissem o seu hobby secreto. Eles provavelmente iriam rir dele e chamá-lo de trouxa. Ele era um jogador famoso de Quadribol e o capitão do time — era assim que queria que o lembrassem. Não o tocador de violão e cantor esquisito.

Como previsto, Malfoy foi o primeiro a levantar. Ao passar pela cama de Albus em direção ao banheiro, ele não pôde deixar de sentir um sopro daquele creme de frutas a qual Malfoy usava. Era um cheiro muito bom.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Malfoy ainda não saíra do banheiro e Albus começava a se perguntar o porquê de sua demora quando ele escutou Matt gemer e espreguiçar-se na cama perto da sua, abrir a cortina e levantar. Sabendo institivamente que se Matt entrasse no banheiro agora — enquanto Malfoy ainda estivesse dentro — a Segunda Batalha de Hogwarts iria explodir. Quanto menos contato entre Malfoy e Matt, melhor.

Por isso, Albus pôs-se de pé também para impedir o seu amigo de usar o toalete.

"Dia," Albus bocejou, abrindo suas cortinas.

"Ei, Albus," Matt cumprimentou de volta, antes de mover-se em direção a porta do banheiro.

Albus pensou de modo frenético. "Você teve um bom sonho essa noite?" ele perguntou, sabendo que soava completamente idiota.

Matt virou e olhou para Albus de um jeito estranho. "O quê?"

"Você sabe... Algum sonho bom?" Albus tentou outra vez, internamente estremecendo. Por que ele não pensava em algo melhor para falar?

"Er... Talvez. Eu não me lembro," Matt respondeu devagar, ainda ponderando se Al estava tendo uma síncope ou algo assim.

"Eu tive um muito bom," Albus disse depressa. "Você tem que ouvir—"

"Isso pode esperar?" Matt perguntou. "Eu meio que tenho que usar o banheiro."

"Não!" Albus choramingou um pouco alto e rápido demais. "Quero dizer... Er... Você tem que escutar isso agora, cara, o sonho era bom _assim_."

Matt pareceu muito hesitante, todavia, finalmente cedeu. Ele sentou-se de volta em sua cama e virou sem paciência para Albus. "Então?"

Agora Albus estava enrascado. Ele desejou com todo o coração que Malfoy se apressasse no banheiro. "Bem... Eu estava... Voando..." ele começou.

"Em uma vassoura?" Matt perguntou através de um bocejo.

"Não... Em um dragão," Albus mentiu. Ele encarou a única sobrancelha erguida de Matt. "Era um Rabo Córneo... Muito assustador, sabe?"

Matt olhou para Albus como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça nele. "Claro."

"Então," disse Albus desesperadamente, mantendo um olho grudado na direção da porta ainda fechada, "eu estava voando no Rabo Córneo... Quando de repente... De lugar algum... Eu vejo o pomo!"

"O pomo de ouro?"

"O pomo de ouro!"

"Mas você disse que não estava em uma vassoura..." disse Matt com irritação.

"É o que estou te dizendo... Foi um sonho bizarro," Albus falou, assentindo solenemente; olhando para o lado esquerdo para o que ele pensava parecer um estilo sutil. Então, finalmente, a porta do banheiro abriu e Malfoy saiu. Albus respirou fundo, aliviado.

"Bem, e depois?"

"Er... E fim," Albus terminou de maneira lamentável.

"E fim," Matt repetiu, sem expressão.

Albus assentiu pateticamente. "Sonho muito legal, né?"

Matt, que não parecia satisfeito, pôs-se de pé e caminhou até o banheiro, murmurando, "Não acredito que ele me segurou apenas por isso..."

Albus suspirou e em seguida, virou-se para Malfoy, sem pensar. "O que fez você demorar tanto?"

Malfoy olhou-o espantado, olhos arregalados. Sem se conter, Albus notou que o outro estava bonito. Os vinte minutos no banheiro de repente fizeram sentido assim que observou o cabelo bem feito de Malfoy e a roupa escolhida e até mesmo a coisa que ele passou no rosto. O murmúrio de "Perdão?" de Malfoy arrancou-o de seu devaneio ridículo.

Albus percebeu o que havia acabado de dizer e pensou, rapidamente adicionando, "Nada, esquece. Desculpe," sem ser capaz de inventar uma desculpa.

Malfoy baixou sua cabeça depressa e Albus viu que as bochechas do garoto estavam vermelhas.

A situação era estranha — ambas as partes pareciam sem palavras, quando Albus finalmente levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Foi nessa altura que ele percebeu que não estava vestindo uma camisa e suas bochechas também ficaram vermelhas, consciente de que esse fora provavelmente o motivo de Malfoy corar.

**...**

O som trovejante de asas que preencheu o Salão Principal significava a chegada do correio da manhã. Albus olhou para cima, esperando, e encontrou a coruja de seu pai — nomeada Nymph — surgir mais rápida que as outras, um pacote de cartas apertadas em suas garras. Com asas enormes e marrons, ela voou em direção à mesa da Grifinória, onde Albus viu seu irmão mais velho, James, desprender umas das cartas, abrir e dar um sorriso largo. Albus estava morrendo para saber o que a carta continha quando Tonks voou até ele e entregou a sua. Avidamente, ele agarrou a segunda e abriu para ler:

_Olá, garotos,_

_Eu comprei o novo carro! A mãe de vocês acha que estou agindo de maneira infantil e está inclinando-se para cima do meu ombro enquanto escrevo isso, mas ainda assim estou muito animado. Não posso esperar até que vocês e Lily venham para o Natal e vejam o meu novo possante. Ele é rápido pra caramba e corre perfeitamente._

_Sinto saudade dos dois; deem o meu amor à minha garotinha!_

_Adeus_

_Papai_

Albus não pôde evitar o sorriso largo que abriu em sua face como havia acontecido com a de seu irmão. Ele e James fizeram contato com os olhos através do Salão Principal e com sorrisos gêmeos, eles deixaram as suas mentes vagarem com a excitação pelo novo carro de seu pai. Carros eram uma das poucas coisas que podiam fazer James e Albus se olharem cara a cara. Por anos, os três homens Potter eram extremamente obcecados por carros trouxas e o pai vinha falando sobre comprar um Chevy Impala há muito tempo. Parecia, finalmente, que sua mãe havia abrandado, em meio a murmúrios de "Mesmo havendo várias formas de viagens bruxas disponíveis... Você tinha que ter a trouxa."

"O que há de novo?" Matt perguntou, apontando com um garfo coberto por ovo para a carta de Albus.

"Meu pai comprou um novo carro," Albus disse, contente.

Matt grunhiu. "E isso é tudo?"

"_E isso é tudo?_" Albus repetiu em choque. Como ele podia tratar isso tão casualmente?

Matt elevou suas mãos. "Veja, eu não consigo entender o que há de tão legal nisso. Por que usar meios trouxas para fazer as coisas? Por que não vassouras, pelo o bem de Merlin!"

Com certeza, Harry, James e Albus amavam vassouras e tudo, contudo, havia algo mais hipnótico no ronronar do motor de um carro que fazia os três estremecer de prazer. Albus não podia esperar por seu aniversário de dezessete anos em fevereiro para que pudesse finalmente dirigir. Ainda assim, ele tinha certeza que essas coisas eram ininteligíveis a Matt e ele suspirou pela causa perdida.

"Treino de Quadribol hoje?" Matt perguntou, claramente querendo mudar de assunto para algo mais mágico.

Albus assentiu. "Ahan, depois do jantar."

Ele virou suas costas para o café da manhã e estava prestes a agarrar um pedaço de bacon com seu garfo quando alguém começou a puxar a sua camisa de uma maneira irritante. "Al!"

"Ai, Lily! Vá embora," ele murmurou, querendo voltar para a sua comida.

"Albus! O que tinha na carta?" Lily perguntou, ainda sacudindo a camisa do irmão.

"Lily, você está no lado sonserino e você é uma grifinória. Vá embora," ele reclamou.

Lily insistiu. "Eu irei, apenas me diga o que há na carta!"

Albus virou-se e agarrou a mão dela que estava grudada em sua manga. "Por que não vai perguntar a James?"

Lily franziu o cenho. "Eu perguntei, mas ele não quer responder. Apenas diga o que é e então eu irei embora!"

Albus ficou consciente dos seus amigos assistindo o confronto e ele sabia que devia parecer agressivo. "Lily, estou te avisando. Me larga e vá," ele falou em uma voz clara e uniforme.

Lily suspirou. "Albus," ela disse no mesmo tom, "apenas me diga o que há na carta."

"Não é da sua conta!" Albus choramingou.

"Ele é meu pai também!" Lily gritou de volta.

"Apenas diga a ela, Albus!" Matt juntou-se a conversa.

"Que seja!" Albus explodiu. "Papai comprou um carro! Feliz?"

Lily sorriu inocentemente e jogou os seus braços em volta de Albus em um abraço, e com um rápido beijo em sua bochecha, disse, "Obrigada, Alby."

"Saía de cima de mim!" Albus empurrou-a para longe e limpou sua bochecha com raiva. "Por que você é uma peste tão grande?"

"Amo você também, irmãozão," Lily disse ao se endireitar.

Ela estava prestes a andar para longe quando encontrou alguém sentado a alguns metros deles. "Oh, ei, Scorpius. Obrigada de novo!" Ela sorriu e acenou.

Albus assistiu sem entender, perguntando-se como diabos Malfoy e Lily se conheciam, o porquê dela o ter chamado pelo primeiro nome e o motivo de estar agradecida. Ele notou que Malfoy corou brilhantemente antes de balbuciar, "Sem problema."

Lily deu um sorrisinho e seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória, deixando o rosto de Malfoy vermelho e as sobrancelhas de Albus banhando-se em confusão.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página em ordem de aparição:<span> Hungarian **Horntail** (Rabo Córneo Húngaro); **Nymph** (Ninfa – _faz alusão ao nome da Tonks, Nymphadora / Ninfadora_); **James Sirius Potter** (Tiago Sirius Potter); **Alby** (algo semelhante a "Albinho" em português).

* * *

><p><em>Próximo Capítulo: Potter e Malfoy tem algo em comum: tomar conta de <em>uma_ de suas cabeças..._


	9. Colocando as Duas Cabeças no Jogo

_Nota da Tradutora: Aproveitando esse espaço, quero agradecer em meu nome e ao de MissPronaunced por todos os reviews que vocês mandaram até agora. Muito obrigada de coração!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Colocando as Duas Cabeças no Jogo**

Sempre que Claire e Andrea sentavam-se em um canto isolado, cabeças juntas e sussurrando furiosamente, Scorpius sabia que elas estavam tramando algo. Com mais frequência ainda, ele iria mais tarde se arrepender por muito tempo de perguntar o porquê do reboliço.

"O que estão fazendo?" Scorpius perguntou, deixando de lado o remorso, aproximando-se com cuidado.

"Nada," Claire sorriu de uma maneira doce, todavia, Scorpius não conseguiu acreditar.

"Não é nada uma ova," Scorpius disse. "Vamos lá, digam-me... Quem está saindo com quem... Quem perdeu a virgindade... Quem comprou um novo vestido." Ele contou cada tópico com um dos dedos, apontando primeiro as opções mais óbvias e infames.

Andrea revirou os olhos. "Honestamente, Scorpius. Isso não é _tudo_ que conversamos sobre," ela disse, indignada.

Scorpius olhou para ela. "Façam-me rir, sobre o que _estavam_ falando se não era a fofoca usual? Era sua dissertação de História da Magia? Não pode ser, tendo em vista que nenhuma das duas tenha começado. Poderia ser aquele artigo sobre uma nova descoberta em poção no _Profeta_? Ou talvez estejam debatendo sobre as Lei dos Direitos dos Duendes de 1683?" Scorpius falou pausadamente, desacreditando durante todo o tempo que as citações pudessem ser verdadeiras.

Claire vestiu uma expressão estupefata assim que contorceu o seu rosto para entender o porquê de Scorpius estar mencionando justo a ela a Lei dos Direitos dos Duendes.

Andrea suspirou, impaciente. "Você já terminou?"

Scorpius sorriu de modo tolo.

"Estávamos discutindo sobre... Onde seria o melhor lugar para se estudar," Andrea disse, ignorando o cenho intrigado que Claire a estava dando.

"Deveras?" Scorpius perguntou com suspeita, sem acreditar.

"Sim, de fato, acabamos de pensar que dia lindo está fazendo hoje, não seria maravilhoso ir lá fora e estudar?" Andrea perguntou.

Claire assentiu, de repente com entusiasmo, como se tivesse acabado de entender o que Andrea estava dizendo.

Scorpius se sentiu inseguro. "Por quê? O que há lá fora?"

Andrea bufou. "Bem, o sol, para começo de conversa. Vai, Scorpius," ela insistiu. "Vamos todos lá pra fora e estudar."

Claire já estava de pé e recolhendo sua mochila e Scorpius, sem opção, seguiu.

Ao deixar o Hall de Entrada, Scorpius percebeu que Andrea estivera correta. O clima estava perfeito e o sol começava seu arco descendente, sinalizando o crepúsculo. Scorpius começou a seguir em direção ao pátio recoberto por videiras, certo de que esse era o lugar o qual as garotas haviam tencionado, porém, elas o chamaram de volta e continuaram andando — passando pelo pátio, as estufas, descendo até o campo de Quadribol. Scorpius estava muito confuso, todavia, continuou quieto, pensando que se isso era o que precisavam para estudarem um pouco, então ele colaboraria.

Andrea e Claire finalmente pararam na metade do caminho em uma colina gramada que levava ao estádio, e os três sentaram-se e começaram a extrair os seus livros. Scorpius não pôde deixar de notar as pequenas figuras voando ao redor do campo, claramente em meio a um treino de Quadribol. Os borrões verdes dos estudantes indicavam que era o time da Sonserina. O bruxo louro virou-se devagar para as suas amigas.

"Vocês querem dizer que me trouxeram até aqui para _estudar_ quando tudo o que planejavam era serem pervertidas para cima dos garotos e fofocar ainda mais?" Scorpius disse de mau humor. Ele não havia falhado em perceber que Albus Potter estava bem lá com os outros jogadores, contudo, achou insensato mencionar esse fato às garotas.

Claire deu umas risadinhas. "Ah, Scorpius, viva um pouco. E se isso for o que nós queríamos?" ela perguntou casualmente, seus olhos grudados na sessão de treino acontecendo à sua frente. "Somos três adolescentes com sangue à flor da pele, sentados aqui e vendo sete machos altamente aptos treinando um esporte. Agora me diga qual a parte que você discorda tanto?"

Scorpius suspirou. "Mas é que é tão... Não é certo. Deveríamos estar estudando."

"Ah, cale-se, você," Andrea disse, firme.

Scorpius calou a boca e caiu de costas na grama. "Isso é tão errado," ele murmurou, antes de puxar o seu livro, segurando diretamente a frente de sua face e tentando parecer que não estava interessado.

A parte irritante, Scorpius pensou através das risadas de suas amigas, era que ele _estava_ interessado. Ser capaz de comer secretamente com os olhos alguns dos espécimes que Hogwarts tinha para oferecer — mesmo sendo alunos que o detestavam — era uma chance raras vezes apresentada. Adicionado à sua recente curiosidade obsessiva com Potter e Scorpius estava se coçando para baixar o seu livro, sentar ereto e assistir os garotos de uma maneira tão ávida quanto Claire e Andrea estavam fazendo naquele momento. Ainda assim, este era o princípio da questão.

"Oh deuses, olhe para aquela habilidade. Ele _realmente_ sabe como manusear uma vassoura," Andrea disse em um tom quieto.

Scorpius cerrou os seus dentes, mas resistiu à vontade de sentar-se.

"Veja o quão rápido ele está indo! E tão agressivo," Claire disse, fantasiando.

O aperto em seu livro ficou um pouco mais firme.

"Ele parece tão positivamente _comível_ naquele uniforme. É apertado em todos os lugares certos," Andrea riu baixinho.

Ele apertou seus olhos bem fechado.

"Me pergunto como _ele seria_ na cama," Claire sussurrou.

"Basta!" Scorpius se levantou. "Já chega! Cale a boca vocês duas." Ele suspirou audível e furiosamente. Ele olhou para os rostos inocentes delas e estourou, "Aquilo foi certamente _desnecessário_."

"Algum problema, Scorpius?" Andrea sorriu.

Ele rosnou em resposta, enquanto as duas garotas carcarejaram e voltaram a assistir ao treino de Quadribol. Agora que ele havia se sentado, Scorpius viu o seu olhar ser transportado até os jogadores voando por toda a parte como moscas e sem um pensamento consciente, encontrou-se incapaz de tirar seus olhos de Potter, o qual voava mais alto que o resto, inspecionando o jogo. Ele ocasionalmente gritava ordens e mesmo que Scorpius não pudesse escutá-lo dessa distância, ficou maravilhado com a forma com o qual os outros o obedeciam. Aquilo requeria poder e autoridade, e Potter os tinha como ases em sua manga. Scorpius assistiu enquanto o capitão de cabelos negros voava, apenas procurando sem muita vontade pelo pomo de ouro, parecendo estar incrivelmente calmo e frio e controlado.

"Ele está muito bem, não está?" Andrea perguntou em seu ouvido.

Scorpius pulou. "O quê?"

"Potter," ela disse.

Scorpius franziu o cenho. "Eu sei lá... Não tinha notado," ele mentiu, mantendo o seu olhar longe de Potter de maneira intencional.

"Sério?" Andrea perguntou com um sorriso travesso, antes de deliberadamente olhar para as calças dele, convidando Scorpius a fazer o mesmo.

Ele de repente percebeu o que Andrea quisera dizer enquanto olhava para o colo. O seu 'problema' era claramente visível através do V de seus jeans e Scorpius se amaldiçoou por ter comprado os denins mais apertados existentes. As garotas o olharam de um modo malicioso e Scorpius, sem nada que pudesse fazer, murmurou, "Caramba."

O seu corpo inteiro transbordou com o calor e o rosto corou com um brilhante vermelho ao prensar o mais rápido que pôde a palma da mão contra a sua ereção, odiando a si mesmo.

Após um minuto em que sua mente conjurou imagens horríveis de propósito, o corpo de Albus estava de volta ao normal, ainda que insatisfeito. Entregando um olhar embaraçado para as suas amigas, as quais estavam ainda rindo baixinho, contudo, misericordiosamente sem falar nada, ele implorou para elas, "Por favor, nunca mencionem isso de novo."

Ele viu que Andrea havia se tornado muito mais séria, de repente. Em um murmúrio baixo, ela disse, "Scorpius, não há nada de errado com o que houve, sabe. Você acha o Potter atraente, isso é algo tão horrível assim?"

Scorpius corou de novo. "Eu não o acho atraente," ele negou.

"Talvez sua mente não, mas seu corpo sim."

"Eu disse para você não mencionar mais isso!" Scorpius choramingou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," Andrea apaziguou. "Veja, tudo o que estou dizendo é que... É algo natural. Tenho certeza que se Claire e eu fôssemos garotos, a mesma coisa aconteceria com nós duas. De fato, aconteceu! Só que não é tão óbvio assim nas garotas, sabe."

Scorpius olhou para ela, horrorizado. "Andrea! Informação demais!"

Claire riu e colocou uma mão reconfortante no ombro de Scorpius. "Se você não quiser admitir isso para nós, tudo bem. Mas na privacidade da sua mente, não se odeie por isso," Claire disse, muito mais sensata do que qualquer outra coisa que havia escapado de sua boca.

Scorpius olhou-a estranhamente. "Quem é você e o que fez com a Claire?"

As garotas riram e Scorpius sentiu um sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

Depois de um tempo, ele falou, "Vejam, de verdade, nunca mencionem isso para qualquer outra pessoa," ele pediu.

Andrea sorriu. "Você tem a nossa palavra desde que faça algo em retorno," ela disse, dando a Scorpius um olhar significativo.

Temendo o pior, ele perguntou, hesitante, "E o que seria?"

Claire intrometeu-se. "Da próxima vez que você ficar duro pelo Potter, você pode se dar prazer à vontade!"

Scorpius gemeu e caiu pesadamente de volta à grama.

**...**

Empoleirado em sua Nova, acima de todo o resto de seu time, Albus tinha uma boa visão de sua sessão de treino e os erros que cometiam. Ocasionalmente, ele apontaria alguns deles.

"Ei! Dennison! Faça o seu bastão girar completamente. Dá mais força!" Ele gritou para um de seus batedores, que não batera com toda a força no balaço quanto podia.

Ele encontrou Raymond Peters, um de seus artilheiros, se recusando a passar a goles para os outros de uma maneira teimosa. "Peters! É um jogo em time. Passe para Rockwell!"

Em geral, entretanto, o treino havia transcorrido bem. Na metade do tempo, porém, algo chamou a sua atenção: três figuras sentadas na ladeira, assistindo a eles. Ele primeiro pensou que eram espiões. Talvez James tivesse mandado alguns grifinórios para descobrir as suas novíssimas táticas? Contudo, ele logo viu que um deles tinha o cabelo inconfundível de Malfoy e por isso ele se acalmou um pouco. Ainda assim, por que eles estavam assistindo?

Albus deu de ombro. De qualquer forma, não eram ameaças e não iriam machucar ninguém por estarem lá.

Mesmo assim, pelo restante do treino, Albus percebeu que ele não estava voando o melhor que podia. Ele sempre era distraído pelo pensamento de Malfoy o estar assistindo. O porquê, ele não sabia. Albus os estava assistindo também, pelo canto de seus olhos, incapaz de tirar sua visão daquele cabelo. Ele recordou-se daquela manhã, onde Lily saudara Scorpius amavelmente, e outra vez, ele não conseguia sondar quando e porque eles haviam se tornado amigos.

"Potter!" Albus saltou em sua vassoura e olhou para baixo para ver Matt acenando para ele. "Coloque sua cabeça no jogo!"

Albus ralhou consigo mesmo por estar tão distraído e com uma última olhadela para Malfoy, ele continuou o seu trabalho como capitão.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Albus faz algumas descobertas e Scorpius recebe um convite irrecusável...<em>


	10. A Vida Amorosa de Melissa Gordon em Jogo

_Nota da Tradutora: Desculpem a demora, mas eu tenho uma faculdade para passar esse ano (ou seja, meu tempo não é lá _grande_ coisa...). Então, aqui está mais um capítulo de _Must Have Done Something Right. _Qualquer erro foi a bendita pressa!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**A Vida Amorosa de Melissa Gordon em Jogo**

A língua de Albus desceu pela goela de sua namorada e suspirou em êxtase. Com os dois braços apertados ao redor da cintura de Mel e seus olhos fechados, ele sorriu contra os lábios dela e sentiu um estremecimento romper por si quando ela sorriu de volta.

Quando as coisas estavam começando a esquentar e ele passou a guiar sua boca até a cercania da orelha direita dela, foi colidido pelo lado sem cerimônia, fazendo com que ele e Mel perdessem o balanço e tivessem que se segurar para continuar em pé.

"Ei!" choramingou Albus, olhando ao redor e vendo nada menos que o rosto sorridente de Claire Zabini, sua parceira de Poções.

"Ops!" Claire deu um sorrisinho. "Desculpe!"

Mel, educada como sempre, respondeu, "Tudo bem," enquanto Albus parecia irritado.

"Pronto, Potter? Devíamos estar tendo uma sessão de estudos agora," Claire riu.

Albus murmurou, "Ahan, eu sei. Verei você na biblioteca." Ele esperou que ela entendesse o que ele queria dizer e desse a ele e Mel alguns segundos a mais para ficarem sozinhos.

Mas então Mel adicionou, "Preciso ir também. Tenho minha própria sessão de estudos com o Scorpius. Verei vocês mais tarde, sim?"

Albus, um pouco indisposto, disse, "Sim," e inclinou-se para dar um beijo de despedida nela.

Os lábios dos dois apenas se encontraram quando Claire anunciou altamente, "É melhor irmos, Potter! Ou então ficaremos para trás no horário!"

Albus mal conteve um gemido de frustração. _Um cara não pode beijar sua namorada em paz? Não em Hogwarts!_ Mel, parecendo um pouco exausta, se despediu e foi pegar seus próprios livros, deixando Albus para seguir de má vontade uma ainda sorridente Claire.

Apenas cinco minutos na sessão de estudos e Albus estava apertando seus dentes e estudiosamente tentando ignorar a garota ao seu lado. Cada pequena coisinha que ela fazia, o irritava: desde as risadinhas até as mexidas no cabelo com os dedos. Ainda assim, ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que ela era na verdade uma boa aluna em Poções, se ela parasse de agir tanto como uma _garota_.

A frustração do Albus chegou ao seu pico quando ela desajeitadamente derrubou o frasco de tinta por toda a mesa, mesmo que a preocupação dela voltara-se para uma pequena gota que caiu em sua blusa.

"Ah, não!" ela disse, segurando o pedaço de pano sujo para longe de seu corpo. "Eu amava essa blusa," ela queixou.

Albus, entrementes, estava tentando limpar com magia a bagunça que ela fizera com as anotações e livros deles.

"Tudo bem, creio eu," Claire anunciou de repente alguns segundos mais tarde, seu humor mudando mais rápido que uma manobra de Quadribol. "Vou apenas comprar outra amanhã quando formos às compras." Albus não sabia com quem ela estava falando, pois ele certamente não estava interessado. "Ooh, vai ser tão legal amanhã. Não saíamos com o Scorpius há tanto tempo e ele sempre tem o melhor senso para moda!" ela guinchou.

Foi então que Albus percebeu que Claire era uma amiga muito próxima de Malfoy — o garoto o qual estava constantemente rodopiando por sua mente; o garoto o qual o havia feito se questionar tantas vezes. Talvez ele pudesse usar essa sessão para outro propósito...

Decidindo que esse era o melhor momento para começar, ele falou com lentidão, de uma maneira deliberada, "Compras com o Malfoy, eh?"

Claire assentiu, feliz. "É tão legal comprar com ele, ele sabe de tudo. De verdade, se você um dia precisar comprar alguma roupa, pergunte a ele. Ele escolherá alguma coisa que irá fazer você parecer _lindo_. Não que você já não seja, é claro," ela riu.

Albus corou. "Hm..."

"De fato, a Festa de Halloween será em outubro já!" Claire deu um grito agudo. "É uma desculpa ainda maior para comprar com o Scorpius. Você devia vir conosco... E acredito que poderia trazer sua namorada junto também," ela adicionou.

Albus tentou imaginar o quão estranho seria aquele grupo. Ele adicionou rápido à sua lista de coisas que nunca iria fazer.

"Ahan... Escute, você sabe o porquê da minha irmã e Malfoy estarem tão amiguinhos?" Albus perguntou sem rodeios, tentando guinar a conversa para a sua irmã.

Claire piscou. "Hm... Acredito que seja porque ele a ajudou com alguma coisa ou algo assim," ela disse, mexendo em seu cabelo marrom escuro.

"Alguma coisa? Que coisa?"

"Bem, ele—"

"Eu sou o irmão dela! Ela devia vir até mim... Eu a ajudaria," Albus disse, rapidamente.

Claire riu. "Então você teria um rímel em mãos, teria?"

Albus piscou. "O quê?"

"Esse era o problema. Ela iria se encontra com... hm, alguém... e ela não tinha um rímel, então Scorpius deu a ela o dele. Ele até mesmo a deixou ficar com aquilo. Fracamente, ele é um cara tão amável quando o seu nariz não está grudado em um livro."

Albus pareceu não entender. Malfoy deu maquiagem a sua irmã? Essa era provavelmente a última coisa que ele teria imaginado. Ainda assim, havia sido muito legal da parte dele.

**...**

Através da biblioteca, outros dois alunos estavam sentados em uma mesa também empilhada com livros e pergaminhos. A diferença era que esse par estava realmente estudando. Com suas cabeças inclinadas para cima de seus textos, Scorpius e Mel sentaram silenciosos, ocasionalmente levantando o olhar apenas para anotar alguma coisa.

Os olhos perspicazes de Scorpius escanearam o último parágrafo do capítulo de _Uma Ciência Sutil: Poções_ antes de rapidamente anotar um resumo do que havia lido. Após terminar, ele baixou sua pena e se levantou.

"Vou ali buscar outro livro," ele murmurou para a sua parceira.

Ela olhou para cima e assentiu, sorrindo, e ele, de repente um pouco irritado, andou para longe sem nenhuma outra palavra. Ele aproximou-se da estante marcada por _Poções_ e seus dedos dançaram pelos vários títulos expostos, o sorriso de Mel passou por sua mente. Franziu o cenho. Ela era tão... perfeita para o seu próprio bem. As menores coisas que ela fazia o irritavam. Porém, sabia que estava sendo um idiota. Não era como se ela pudesse controlar quando uma tosse aleatória iria pegá-la de surpresa, mesmo que os pequenos _'ahem ahem'_ dela brincassem com os nervos do garoto. Deve ser porque ela é uma grifinória, Scorpius concluiu. Sim, era isso. Casas rivais e tudo aquilo... é _claro_ que nunca iriam se dar bem. Sem mencionar que grifinórios e Poções nunca se misturavam bem.

Pegando finalmente a sua próxima vítima dentre centenas de livros dedicados à ciência do preparo de poções, ele deixou para trás a ilha de estantes e voltou para a mesa. Porém, quando chegou, encontrou Lily Potter sentada em sua cadeira. Ele se aproximou com cuidado e tomou a cadeira próxima a Lily.

"Scorpius, olá! A propósito, o rímel que você me deu funciona muito bem. Não é pegajoso como o meu antigo. Obrigada de novo," ela sorriu, depositando sua mão gentilmente no pulso dele enquanto falava.

Scorpius sorriu de volta, "Tudo bem." Ele não sabia o que o possuíra para adicionar, "Se tiver qualquer outro problema, é só perguntar."

Lily riu. "Farei o melhor para me lembrar disso," ela disse. Olhando para a mesa dele, perguntou, "Ainda estão trabalhando naquele projeto de Poções, então?"

Mel assentiu, miserável. "Ahan... Nunca irá chegar ao fim."

"Pelo menos você tem o melhor aluno de poções como parceiro," Lily disse.

Scorpius corou com o elogio e murmurou, "Não sou."

Mas misericordiosamente, Lily mudou de assunto, "Ah! Albus te contou?" Lily perguntou, excitada. Com o som do nome de Potter, Scorpius levantou o olhar.

Mel respondeu, "Ahan... O carro?"

Enquanto Lily assentiu, entusiasmada, Scorpius cerrou o cenho em confusão. _Carro?_ Lily se deu ao trabalho de explicar com brevidade, "Meus irmãos e pai são obcecados por carros. Papai acabou de comprar o de seus sonhos e eles não podem esperar para vê-lo. Eu gosto também, mas não tanto quanto James e Albus."

"Você quer dizer carro de trouxas?" Scorpius perguntou, já sabendo que sua pergunta era estúpida.

Lily riu. "É claro, bobinho."

"Ah," Scorpius disse. "Que fascinante." Ele nunca havia visto um carro de trouxas propriamente antes, porém, ao estudarem eles no Estudo dos Trouxas no ano anterior, o havia arrebatado.

Lily adivinhou os pensamentos de Scorpius e perguntou, "Você nunca viu um, não é?"

Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, nunca."

De repente, o rosto de Lily explodiu com um sorriso travesso. "Você devia vir até em casa e vê-lo!"

Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram. Vir até em casa... Não, isso não era uma ideia muito boa e, por isso, ele respondeu, "Obrigado, mas acho que isso não seria o melhor."

"Por que não? Se estiver preocupado com a reação dos meus pais sobre você ser um Malfoy, então pirou. Eles não ligam para esse tipo de coisas mais," Lily explicou.

Na verdade, a reação dos pais dela não havia passado pela cabeça dele... Estivera pensando mais em qual seria a reação de Albus Potter em ter um Malfoy gay em sua casa; um Malfoy que ocasionalmente ficava duro por ele. Oh, que piada.

"Estou falando sério," Lily continuou, nada parando o seu plano perfeito. "Durante o feriado, vocês dois poderiam vir para uma tarde e poderíamos sair e vocês veriam o carro novo. Papai amaria mostrá-lo para mais pessoas."

Mel deu uma risadinha. "Conte comido. Ainda mais que isso seria uma desculpa para encontrar com Albus também!"

Scorpius sentou-se ereto. Isso, acima de tudo, o havia convencido a dizer, "Talvez eu vá, afinal de contas."

Lily e Mel sorriram, felizes, entretanto, muito mais tarde ele se bateria em sua cama, perguntando-se como em nome de Merlin havia aceitado aquilo.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo Capítulo: Scorpius, Claire e Andrea vão às compras. Adivinha quem eles encontram lá?<em>


	11. Um Estudo Comparativo

**Capítulo 11**

**Um Estudo Comparativo de Quadribol e Compras**

"Andrea, se você dá valor à sua vida, coloque isso de volta agora," Scorpius avisou rápido para a sua amiga, a qual havia acabado de escolher uma blusa que estivera disposta em uma arara.

"Por quê? Eu gosto dela," ela protestou, segurando uma camiseta amarelo-pálido.

Scorpius suspirou e deu a ela um olhar impaciente. "Acredite, a cor irá encobrir a da sua pele, as mangas irão fazer os seus braços parecerem gorduchos e é longo demais, de qualquer forma, então irá cobrir o seu bumbum, fazendo com que ele fique mais achatado. Quer realmente isso?" Ele olhou para ela como se a estivesse desafiando a arranjar um argumento melhor.

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, Andrea colocou a blusa de volta.

"Você sabe de tudo, Scorpius," Claire babou feliz, enquanto passeava preguiçosamente através das araras que expunham saias, correndo os seus dedos pelos plissados. "Eu te amo."

Scorpius sorriu de maneira travessa, antes de retornar ao seu exame na seção masculina da loja. Estava debatendo os méritos de uma camiseta com gola em V quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo balconista — um bruxo alto e de cabelos escuros, o qual parecia saído recentemente de Hogwarts.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" o balconista perguntou com um sotaque proeminente de irlandês, vindo de um modo desconfortável para muito perto de Scorpius.

Scorpius, momentaneamente fascinado pelo bruxo muito bonito, piscou e rápido, deu um pequeno passo para trás. "Não, estou bem, obrigado," ele murmurou, baixando a cabeça.

"Se estiver certo disso," o bruxo disse com um sorriso e começou a catar fios inexistentes das camisas dobradas em cima de uma mesa.

Scorpius tentou ignorá-lo e distraidamente passou por algumas camisetas azuis-clara antes de encontrar uma de seu tamanho. Ele estava pensando o quanto iria ficar bom com sua nova jeans quando o balconista falou outra vez.

"Vai ficar muito bem em você," ele disse, fazendo Scorpius ficar vermelho.

"Hm... Obrigado," Scorpius disse.

O bruxo mostrou seus dentes perfeitos em um sorriso deslumbrante, enquanto Scorpius pensava de modo frenético, _ele está flertando comigo?_

"Sem problema. Apenas achei que combinaria com o seu cabelo," ele ofereceu.

_Sim, definitivamente flertando._ "Anotado, obrigado," ele disse calmamente, mesmo com suas palmas úmidas. A loja havia ficado de repente muito mais quente?

"É natural?" o balconista perguntou, vindo para muito mais perto do louro e parecendo que amaria passar suas mãos através do cabelo do outro.

Scorpius engoliu seco. "É claro. Nunca pintaria."

"Bem, você não iria. Não quando é tão bonito," o bruxo elogiou através de um sorriso ofuscante.

Enquanto as bochechas de Scorpius resplandeciam e desesperado, contemplava o que dizer em seguida, a sineta na entrada tocou estridente, assim que dois novos clientes adentraram. Ambos, Scorpius e o balconista galanteador, olharam para ver os recém-chegados. Scorpius gemeu em silêncio quando viu quem eram: era óbvio que teria de ser Potter e sua namorada. Mas pelo visto, Potter preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar, enquanto Mel estava segurando em sua mão de uma maneira firme e arrastando-o consigo para dentro, gerando um "vamos lá!".

O bruxo vendedor, que estava parado a alguns centímetros atrás de Scorpius, escutou o gemido silencioso dele à chegada e disse em um tom baixo, "Os conhece, não?"

Scorpius girou. "Hm... Estamos na mesma classe."

Mel escolheu aquele momento para gritar através da loja, "Scorpius! Oi!"

Suspirando com seus olhos semicerrados, Scorpius forçou um sorriso em seu rosto, virou para ela e acenou de volta. Inevitavelmente, o vendedor notou o seu cumprimento relutante para com a garota.

"Não são seus amigos?" ele perguntou com um olhar esmaltado. Scorpius notou que o irlandês não havia parado de encarar Potter desde que ele entrara.

Cerrando o cenho, disse, "_Ela_ não é," de maneira deliberante, não fazendo um comentário sobre Potter.

"E ele?" acenou confusamente em direção a Potter, o qual estava em pé ao lado de Mel de um modo estranho, enquanto ela remexia em uma arara com jaquetas. Scorpius o viu correr uma mão inquieta por seu cabelo bagunçado — ele sempre fazia isso quando estava tenso.

Uma pontada de aborrecimento encheu Scorpius pela forma com a qual o bruxo estava ousando comer Potter com os olhos e, rigidamente, respondeu, "Ele é okay."

"Oh, ele é _muito mais_ do que okay."

"Acho que vou ficar com essa camiseta, obrigado!" Scorpius disse rápido, impelindo a gola em V azul-claro para as mãos do bruxo, surpreendendo-o de seu devaneio com Potter. Scorpius andou rapidamente até o balcão e estava tirando algumas moedas de sua mala em seu ombro quando o bruxo passou pelo balcão, o sorriso irritante de volta a seu rosto.

Scorpius estava contando os seus sicles, quando o bruxo falou, "Querido, acredite, ainda não está acabado. Ele ainda pode sair do armário... Ele não tem muita coisa rolando no departamento de namoradas, de qualquer forma."

Scorpius encarou o bruxo, piscou e balbuciou, "Eu não... Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando."

O bruxo cintilou um olho cor do céu para ele. "Tome isso de alguém que já esteve em seu lugar. Apenas não desista," ele sorriu e Scorpius corou com a imagem repentina e espontânea dele e Potter juntos. "Ficou em três galeões e sete sicles!"

Ainda muito vermelho nas bochechas, Scorpius entregou o dinheiro.

Tendo pagado pela sua nova camisa, ele estava começando a se perguntar onde Claire e Andrea estavam e se teria de fazê-las desistir de comprar mais roupas que iriam acabar ficando horríveis, quando Claire veio, corada.

"Estamos apenas provando todas essas roupas! Dê-nos mais um pouco de tempo, sim?" ela sorriu e voltou para os provadores. Risinhos vindos de dentro de uma das cabines delataram a Scorpius que elas estavam dividindo o cubículo e sentiu pena do vendedor irlandês que seria responsável por guardar uma montanha de roupas mais tarde.

Ele olhou a sua volta — e agora, o quê ele deveria fazer? Ele não poderia continuar sua conversa com o proprietário da loja, considerando a vergonha que o havia acometido antes. Suspirando, ele voltou para a seção de homens e continuou olhando.

"Hm... Oi," uma voz murmurada disse por trás.

Scorpius virou e de repente seu coração veio até a boca, seu pulso aumentando exponencialmente. Albus Potter estava parado, ainda que sem certeza, em sua frente, _falando_ com ele.

"Olá," Scorpius respondeu baixo, pensando que sua tranquila saída às compras com suas amigas havia acabado de ir pelo cano, começando com o bruxo irlandês e agora isso. Através de sua visão periférica, ele notou que o vendedor o estava assistindo com uma atenção arrebatadora, e Scorpius lutou para bloqueá-lo.

"Mel me disse para vir aqui," Potter falou de uma forma explicativa. "Acho que eu estava dando nos nervos dela." Ele sorriu, desiquilibrado, causando uma palpitação no coração de Scorpius. Então, parecendo incerto na loja, Potter disse, "Merlin, eu não tenho ideia do porquê de estar aqui," correndo a mão outra vez por seu cabelo e o fazendo esticar para todos os lados.

Scorpius continuou quieto, sem saber o que Potter estava esperando de um comentário. Por sorte, Potter prosseguiu a resmungar, "Eu e compras não nos misturamos muito bem."

Os cantos da boca de Scorpius subiram um pouco com a inexperiência palpável de Potter. Forçando a si mesmo a encontrar a pouca coragem que tinha, o louro murmurou, "Requer prática... como Quadribol, acredito."

Potter pareceu achar aquilo engraçado e resfolegou de risada. "Quadribol, ein? Agora _isso_ eu posso fazer," ele disse com um olhar saudoso em seu rosto, como se desejasse que naquele momento estivesse voando em sua vassoura.

Scorpius sorriu. "Há sempre alguma coisa que somos bons, então. Quadribol para você, e... para mim..." ele perdeu a fala. O que ele deveria dizer? Compras? Merlin, poderia ele soar ainda _mais _bicha?

"Em todo o resto," Potter proveu.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Você é bom em todo o resto," ele disse com um genuíno interesse. "Você é bom em todas as matérias que existem."

Scorpius não precisou olhar para um espelho para saber que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Ele queria dizer que não era, que Rose Weasley era tão inteligente quanto ele, mas as palavras não se formaram. Incerto de como responder ao elogio, ele baixou a cabeça. Desejando desesperadamente que a atenção fosse tirada dele, ele disse, "Bem, você é o melhor jogador de Quadribol. Eles o nomearam capitão, não nomearam?"

Potter sorriu. "Ahan. Oh, ei, você nos viu outro dia jogando Quadribol... Você estava lá, com suas amigas..."

Scorpius congelou. _Potter os vira?_ Como se suas bochechas não estivessem vermelhas o suficiente, Scorpius de repente sentiu-se quente por todos os cantos quando ele lembrou exatamente sobre o quê estiveram falando naquela noite.

"O que você acha?" Potter perguntou, seus olhos verdes olhando diretamente nos de Scorpius.

_O que eu pensei?_ Scorpius pensou freneticamente. _Apenas que você cabe muito bem em seu uniforme e que comandar combinada com você... E, ah sim, que eu fiquei duro por você._ "Seu time é... bom," Scorpius disse, automaticamente se odiando que _bom_ era o único adjetivo que ele conseguia pensar porque Potter o estava encarando com um olhar afetado. "Muito bom," Scorpius emendou. "Brilhante, de fato."

O sorriso voltou ao rosto de Potter; outra vez fazendo o coração de Scorpius bater loucamente.

"Ahan, bem, eles são todos jogadores brilhantes. São um bando de caras legais," Potter disse. Mas então, ele parou e olhou para Scorpius, temeroso.

Scorpius sabia o porquê. Potter havia acabado de elogiar as pessoas que faziam sua vida em Hogwarts um inferno. Potter olhava com um ar culpado para ele, então Scorpius rapidamente murmurou, "Ahan, eles _são_ muito bons jogadores..."

Ainda assim, o incomodo estava com eles e Potter, de maneira óbvia, incapaz de suportar o silêncio, falou. "Olha... Malfoy, eu — eu sei que eles... Hmm," Potter gaguejou. Scorpius viu que uma expressão calculista passou por sua face e tinha um pressentimento que Potter estava pensando profundamente em sua cabeça. Então, ele respirou com profundidade. "Malfoy," ele tentou outra vez. "Desculpe pelo jeito que meus amigos o tratam... É — é errado. E não há nada de errado com quem você é. E eu sei que eles nunca irão pedir perdão, mas... Eu queria."

Scorpius de repente achou difícil respirar ao encarar Potter através de seus olhos cinza e arregalados. Teria ele escutado certo? Potter acabara de se desculpar? E ele disse que não havia nada de errado com quem ele era? Sentiu um solavanco quente e engraçado na região de seu estômago e percebeu que não era difícil gostar de Albus Potter.

"Obrigado," Scorpius disse genuinamente.

Potter expirou em alívio. "Sem problema."

Houve um silêncio por um momento e Scorpius desejou que estivesse sozinho, pois amaria poder gritar desde a felicidade que sentia até os pensamentos sobre Albus Potter. No entanto, ele baixou sua cabeça outra vez e começou a remexer em alguns shorts coloridos.

"Escutei que você é agora amigo de Lily," Potter anunciou sem aviso.

Confuso quanto estava, Scorpius assentiu. "Nos falamos às vezes." Então, ele pensou que talvez devesse pedir a permissão de Potter — era a irmãzinha dele, afinal de contas. "Espero que esteja okay."

Potter piscou. "Okay? É claro que está okay. Por que não estaria? De fato, estou grato que sejam amigos. Aquela garota precisa de um pouco de senso, e ela não recebendo de seus irmãos."

Os dois sorriram de maneira travessa e enquanto Scorpius era absorvido nos olhos de Potter, um sentimento de felicidade cresceu em seu interior.

Como uma bolha, no entanto, ela estourou de forma lacônica quando Mel guinchou, "Albus!" dos provadores. Os dois pularam e o olhar foi quebrado.

Potter murmurou, "O dever me chama," e Scorpius não deixou de notar que ele estava um pouco desapontado. "Foi legal conversar com você, Malfoy. Devíamos... Devíamos conversar mais vezes," ele disse antes de correr até Mel.

E mesmo com a chamada da namorada de Potter, a bolha voltou a crescer dentro do peito de Scorpius.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de fim de página sobre a moeda bruxa<span> (português do Brasil e de Portugal, respectivamente): **Galleon** (Galeão); **Sickle** (Sicle de prata / Leão de prata); **Knut** (Nuque de bronze / Janota de bronze).

Nota sobre a escolha de tradução com gírias: Não pretendo soar ofensiva com a tradução (bicha = _queer_, boiola = _fag_, coisas do gênero), mas estou tentando aproximar-me o máximo do original. Infelizmente, isso sugere um uso de vocabulário que eu não utilizaria tanto em minha vida quanto nas coisas que escrevo. Poderá notar a partir desse capítulo, agora que as coisas começam a andar, que elas surgirão com grande frequência por se tratar de uma fanfiction _angst_ (acredite, eu pessoalmente ainda estou tentando inventar traduções legais para _prick, penis, cock,_ etc., sem soar tão pejorativo quanto já são). _But _c'est la vie_, I suppose_, como diria Claire.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: <em>Angst_ vindo. Você foi avisada(o). Morion versus Malfoy._


	12. Morion vs Malfoy: Parte Um

**Capítulo 12**

**Morion vs. Malfoy: Parte Um**

Estudos dos Trouxas era uma das matérias favoritas de Albus, posto que ele nunca fizesse muita cerimônia sobre isso em frente à pessoas como Matt, o qual havia sido obrigado a tomar o curso por causa de sua mãe. De fato, poucas pessoas sabiam que Estudos dos Trouxas contribuía como uma de suas notas mais altas. Ele supunha que tinha de agradecer ao seu pai e avô pela fascinação que guardava. Desde pequeno, ele, James e Lily — e todos os seus primos, realmente — cresceram com uma forte influência dos trouxas. Por exemplo, eles tinham uma televisão, sua mãe sempre cozinhava sem o auxílio da magia, eles todos possuíam uma apreciação por música trouxa e, claro, paixão por carros. Contudo, visto que a maior parte de seu ano era gasto em Hogwarts, Albus aprendera a valorizar as duas horas por semana que passava imerso à cultura trouxa.

E hoje, estavam prestes a começar a estudar coisas os quais Albus morreria para saber mais.

"Celulares," Profa. Doherty, uma bruxa baixa e frágil que parecia estar há segundos de seu leito de morte, arquejou. Ela era talvez a pior candidata para ensinar tal lição, porém, Albus ainda parecia interessado enquanto ela segurava um pequeno objeto retangular entre seus dedos enrugados e rijos. "Agora, classe... lembram-se de nossa lição sobre telefones?" ela perguntou bem devagar. "Celulares carregam a mesma ideia... exceto que eles são... móveis," coaxou. Albus tinha a distinta impressão de que ela poderia cair no sono em seu lugar.

"Agora," ela tossiu, entregando o celular para um garoto lufano na primeira fileira. "Quero que passem uns para os outros... Sim, isso mesmo. Não deixe cair, Sr. Morgan."

Albus esperou ansioso enquanto o objeto vinha até ele e escutando apenas metade do que a Profa. Doherty explicava sobre quando os primeiros celulares haviam sido inventados — e, originalmente, muito maiores do que aquele que estava sendo passado por mãos ávidas. Ele notou distraidamente que Malfoy estava anotando palavra por palavra que a professora dizia e começou a se entreter com o pensamento de que talvez o outro pudesse lhe emprestar as anotações, agora que eram... bem, amigos? Albus não tinha certeza.

Ele esqueceu-se no mesmo instante sobre o que exatamente ele e o Malfoy eram quando o celular por fim o alcançou. Albus agarrou o objeto e trouxe para mais perto, estudando cada centímetro e desejando com todas as forças que tivesse um para si.

Fora como se a professora escutasse o seu pedido silencioso ao carcarejar lá da frente, "Agora, alunos... Vocês têm uma nova tarefa. Por duas semanas irão receber cada qual um celular para estudar e usar, se assim quiserem. Cada celular possui um pedaço de papel atado contendo o número dele. Será o seu número de celular." Uma bolha de excitação emergiu dos estudantes e Albus inclinou para frente, pensando que essa era a melhor tarefa que poderia receber. Até mesmo Matt, sentado ao seu lado, parecia interessado. "Quero que escrevam um ensaio de um metro sobre os benefícios e desvantagens de se ter um celular. É para daqui duas semanas," ela disse através de seus lábios finos e sem cor. Albus esvaziou-se com a perspectiva de ter que escrever outra composição, entretanto, isso não aliviou o seu entusiasmo. "Agora, de maneira ordenada," ela coaxou, "venham até a frente e escolham o seu celular."

Não havia nada de ordenado na corrida apressada até a frente da classe. A pobre Profa. Doherty foi pisoteada por causa da debandada dos estudantes correndo em sua direção, agarrando os celulares de aparências melhores. Albus também ergueu o braço e agarrou um que era fino e de aparência inteligente com sua borda preta e prata. Ele guardou em seu bolso rapidamente antes que alguém o tirasse dele e retrocedeu para admirá-lo.

Ele foi logo unido por Matt, o qual havia assegurado o seu próprio celular e o girava em suas mãos. O de Matt era um pouco maior que o dele e todo preto.

"Alunos!" sibilou a voz fraca da professora próxima a Albus, sua rede de cabelo torta. "Alunos!" Mas ninguém parecia poder escutá-la por cima de gritos e gemidos de excitação.

Albus, sentindo-se pesaroso pela mulher mais velha, trouxe o seu dedo indicador e dedão até a boca e assoviou estridentemente. Como fora tão alto quanto o barulho ao seu redor, todos escutaram. Em segundos, o estrondo se fora e o silencio reinava enquanto todos olhavam para Albus, esperançosos.

"Professora?" Albus apressou, virando-se para a bruxa idosa.

Ela sorriu de maneira grata e disse, "Obrigada, Albus. A diretora McGonagall bondosamente permitiu que esses celulares fossem utilizados no castelo e removeu certos feitiços contra tecnologias trouxas para essa aula. Não maltratem esse privilégio!" Ela tossiu antes de dispensá-los com sua mão e guinchar, "Dispensados!"

Assim que a classe saiu da sala, Albus encontrou o cabelo proeminente de Malfoy e viu que o loiro estava sorrindo feliz para ele.

"Olá," Malfoy cumprimentou com educação.

"Por que está sorrindo para mim?" Albus implorou, encarando os olhos cinza do outro.

O loiro sorriu outra vez e notou que duas pequenas covinhas apareciam em cada lado do sorriso. "Ah, só achei que foi muito legal da sua parte a coisa que fez pela Professora Doherty," ele disse. "Trazendo a atenção de todos daquela forma..."

Albus sentiu-se inexplicavelmente orgulhoso de repente. "Ah, aquilo não foi nada," ele murmurou ainda assim.

Ambos saíram da sala para encontrar sua classe inteira continuando aglomerada; todos brincando com seus novos brinquedos de uma maneira entusiasmada. Algumas pessoas estavam digitando números e armazenando-os em seus celulares, enquanto outros vadiavam com os _ringtones_. Albus viu que algumas garotas lufanas já haviam descoberto as maravilhas da câmera.

"Eu tenho Aritmância agora," Malfoy disse. "É melhor eu ir antes que me atrase."

Albus assentiu, mas logo pediu, "Antes que vá, me passa o seu número?" Ele desejou que não fosse muito rápido de sua parte pedir.

O sorriso com convinhas agraciou outra vez o rosto enrubescido de Malfoy, ao assentir e tirar de seu celular o número anexado a ele. Eles trocaram números rapidamente antes de Malfoy desejar um rápido "até mais" e sair para sua próxima aula, deixando Albus confuso pelo recuo apressado.

Ele voltou a si quando a mão larga de Matt bateu em seu ombro por trás. "Aqui está você, Potter!"

Albus pulou em choque. "E-ei," ele disse, fraco.

"Vamos lá, corrida até o campo," Matt gritou já em movimento.

Albus ficou parado por um segundo para digerir o quase desastre que se sucedera. Se Malfoy tivesse se demorado por mais um tempo ou se Matt tivesse chegado um momento antes, ele seria encontrado trocando números com Scorpius Malfoy... O que essencialmente iria terminar em uma ruína social para ele em consequência.

Ainda que o que mais irritou Albus foi ele mesmo — pois ficaria horrorizado de ser pego sendo amigo de Malfoy. A questão a qual passou por sua mente era se sua recente amizade com Malfoy valesse o preço de perder várias das coisas que tinha agora — seus amigos, seu time, sua popularidade?

Franzindo o cenho para a bagunça que estava se metendo, ele apressou-se em seguir o amigo para passar o seu tempo livre emporcalhando-se no campo com Matt.

**...**

A Sala Comunal estava explodindo com o barulho e atulhada de sonserinos hiperativos demais para irem para a cama. Um grupo turbulento de garotos do terceiro ano — que obviamente haviam apreciado sua primeira visita à Zonko's — decidira que seria engraçado soltar alguns fogos de artifícios inofensivos, porém, muito distrativos, que causavam altas gargalhadas nos garotos e gritinhos nas garotas.

Albus riu alto com o resto quando um dos fogos caiu na lareira, provocando à chama já gigantesca, duplicar de tamanho. Aqueles sentados confortavelmente nos sofás perto do fogo, incluindo Albus, sentiram na pele.

"Maneiro!" Crispin Dennison, um quintanista frouxo o qual era um dos batedores no time, exclamou. "Cauterizou metade dos pelos do meu braço!"

Claire Zabini, que estava sentada em frente a eles no outro sofá com Malfoy e a amiga, guinchou, "Meu cabelo! Está pegando fogo!" Ela apalpou seu cabelo histericamente como se para checar se ainda estava intacto. Parkinson, ao seu lado, começou a assegurá-la de que estava tudo bem. E Malfoy, achatado no final do sofá, franziu o cenho para o teatro de Zabini e retornou ao livro deitado em seu colo, desaprovando baixinho ("Fracamente!").

Albus se perguntou se havia alguém que conseguisse estudar naquela Sala Comunal lunática, contudo, se houvesse alguém, esse seria provavelmente Scorpius Malfoy.

Bryce Gilles, o outro batedor de Albus, falou alta e deliberadamente, "É melhor se cuidar, Zabini! O fogo queimou um pedaço do seu cabelo! Acho que você pode estar ficando careca!"

Claire gritou e correu com Parkinson em uma estopada, agarrada às suas madeixas marrons, enquanto Bryce e Matt morriam de rir, segurando suas barrigas. Albus não pôde deixar de rir também, mas quando viu o rosto desapontado de Malfoy, segurou a risada.

Em um esforço para mudar o assunto, Albus perguntou, "Cadê Paul?"

"Na detenção," Matt respondeu. Então ele disse alto, "Você sabe, por chamar o Malfoy de veado." Albus desejou que Matt baixasse sua voz, porém, ele sabia que não havia qualquer modo de Malfoy não escutar. "Eu não sabia que davam detenções por falarmos a verdade, eh Albus?"

Na sua visão periférica, ele viu Malfoy sentar imóvel; seus dedos mais brancos que o normal ao apertar o livro com firmeza, tentando não reagir. Então, Albus percebeu que Matt lhe havia feito uma pergunta. Ciente de que Scorpius estava sentado fronteiro a ele, Albus assentiu de modo débil, mas odiou-se por isso.

"Parece cruel," Matt continuou com uma voz sem desculpa, tomando a atenção dos alunos ao seu redor. "Devia ser Malfoy com a detenção. Afinal, _ele_ é a ameaça... _Ele_ é o veado. Não deviam deixar ralés como ele entrarem em Hogwarts, para começo de conversa. Está apenas corrompendo o bom e orgulhoso nome dos bruxos."

Albus desejou que pudesse desaparatar ou encontrar um jeito de calar o amigo. Mas fez a única coisa que podia fazer: sentar lá, escutar e ignorar Malfoy o máximo que podia.

Porém, ele não podia, porque Matt virou-se diretamente para Malfoy e exigiu em uma voz áspera. "Ei, olhe para mim quando estou falando com você, seu bicha!"

Albus olhou para a pequena e trêmula figura de Malfoy, cuja cabeça estava desesperadamente baixada para o seu livro, punhos ainda brancos. A Sala Comunal inteira olhou também, encarando Malfoy como se ele fosse um alienígena.

"OLHE PARA MIM!" Matt rugiu.

Albus viu uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo rosto branco de Malfoy e seu coração de repente apertou. _Não, por favor, não o deixe chorar. Não agora._

Malfoy finalmente olhou para Matt, e Albus viu que os olhos cinza estavam brilhando com lágrimas. Por um pequeno segundo, Malfoy virou seu olhar para ele e Albus sentiu o fundo de seu estômago cair quando tudo o que pôde ver no rosto do outro era uma dor profunda. Albus se sentiu horrível.

"Ah, não chore," Matt amparou através de um bufo de risada. "Não chore, ou então irá arruinar a sua maquiagem."

Algumas pessoas riram e outras ainda gritaram, "Muito boa, Morion!"

Pareceu que havia sido demais para Malfoy. Ele ergueu-se rapidamente, seu livro caiu com um baque e correu em direção às escadas, apressando-se através da multidão silenciosa que ainda o encarava. Alguns até tentaram bloqueá-lo.

"Você não pode correr agora!" Matt gritou. "Eu não terminei ainda, seu chupador de pinto!"

Entretanto, Malfoy não prestou atenção ao correr pela escada. Albus pegou um último vislumbre dele — o rosto marejado de lágrimas.

Quando Malfoy saiu, Matt começou a rir de modo malandro e todos seguiram o seu exemplo. Em minutos, o barulho voltara a reinar, mais fogos de artifício voavam no ar e todos pareciam ter recomeçado suas próprias conversas, como se tudo estivesse bem. Pessoas aleatórias de todos os anos vinham até Matt e batiam em suas costas, felizes, e Matt continuou a dizer coisas como "bem, ele mereceu," e "ele precisava ser ensinado sobre o seu lugar, aquele bichinha."

Albus se sentiu mal, e com a atenção desviada dele, abaixou-se, pegou o livro de Malfoy e enquanto todos estavam ocupados, ele rastejou escada acima para o seu dormitório.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Desculpe a demora... De novo! Parece-me que o tempo anda sumindo mais rápido do que de costume. _Oh well_, uma pessoa ofereceu ajuda com a tradução, porém, não deixou qualquer contato para que eu retornasse. Eu quero **sim** ajuda, se alguém puder. Achei que iria conseguir trazer uns dois capítulos por semana, mas parece que não será possível. Quem puder, mande um e-mail para _malenasandim (arroba) live . com_, que retornarei. Agradeço desde já!

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong> _A cena continua quando Albus confronta Scorpius._


	13. Aula Básica de Como Pedir Desculpas

**Capítulo 13**

**Aula Básica de Como Pedir Desculpas à Scorpius**

Albus parou do lado de fora da porta do dormitório — o som de um choro abafado carregado através da madeira. Seu estômago desapareceu com a aflição palpável de Malfoy. Ele debateu se devia ou não entrar. Palavras de conforto nunca vinham com facilidade para Albus, muito menos para um garoto que ele mal conhecia. Não estava certo se a atual condição de sua amizade com o outro iria permitir-lhe tal ação. Seria normal? Malfoy pensaria que é estranho? Malfoy iria querer ver a sua cara depois do que acontecera? Albus não ficaria surpreso se o loiro o odiasse antes mesmo que começassem... o que quer que tivessem começado.

Um gemido abafado de agonia o qual veio de dentro do quarto perfurou o seu ouvido, e com uma inspiração profunda, Albus fez sua decisão e abriu a porta.

Ele viu Malfoy imediatamente, enroscado em sua cama em uma posição fetal, seus ombros delgados tremendo a cada respiração. Estava de costas para a porta e não fez nenhum movimento afirmando que sabia sobre a entrada de Albus.

Albus rastejou de vagar para mais perto.

"Vá embora," Malfoy suspirou no quarto silencioso.

Albus parou e estava prestes a se virar e ir embora, quando percebeu que isso seria uma coisa muito covarde a se fazer. Seu pai não era Harry Potter por nada. Expirando, Albus disse, "Malfoy, sou eu."

"Por favor, _vá embora_," ele implorou outra vez, suas palavras se enroscando a outro estremecimento e soluços molhados.

Albus aproximou-se e alcançou a cama de Malfoy. Ele baixou o olhar para a forma amontoada do loiro e viu suas bochechas brilharem com traços de lágrimas. O que ele deveria falar? Albus procurou por seu cérebro algo que poderia dizer. Ele queria desculpar-se; queria defender Malfoy; dizer que ele pensava que Matt estava errado; queria confessar a sua culpa; confortar Malfoy, mas tudo o que pôde dizer foi, "Desculpe-me."

Outro soluço atravessou Malfoy. Albus o viu apertar os olhos enquanto algumas outras lágrimas escapavam e corriam por seu rosto. Ele sentiu cada lágrima como uma estaca em seu peito.

"Desculpe-me de verdade, Malfoy," Albus murmurou, dessa vez mais desesperado, querendo que o loiro entendesse tudo o que queria falar.

Malfoy não respondeu por um tempo e Albus sentiu-se desalento. Mas então...

"Por quê?" foi a pergunta quieta dele, murmurada por detrás de um punho fechado.

Albus não sabia o que dizer em resposta. Ele ficou lá, estupida e freneticamente pensando em palavras.

Depois de um tempo, Malfoy falou outra vez, com uma voz quase como um sussurro. "Você nunca se importou antes. Por que agora?"

Culpa correu por Albus. Era verdade. Quantas vezes ele vira Matt ou Bryce ou qualquer um dos seus amigos importunar e ridicularizar e abusar de Malfoy até as lágrimas? Quantas vezes ele tinha rido junto a eles? Quantas vezes ele havia reparado em Malfoy? Por que agora? Albus encontrou-se perguntando a mesma questão que Malfoy queria uma resposta.

"É diferente agora," Albus respondeu densamente. "As coisas mudaram."

"Não somos amigos, Potter," Malfoy disse, mais lágrimas escapando e molhando o travesseiro. "Você não tem nenhuma obrigação para comigo."

Ele não entendeu — ele pensou que estavam se torando amigos. As sobrancelhas de Albus apertaram-se em confusão. Malfoy não queria ser amigo dele?

"Mas... Eu pensei..." Albus começou, sem saber como continuar.

Antes que conseguisse, Malfoy disse, "Você não precisa estar aqui. Volte para os seus... a-amigos." Mesmo antes de dizer isso, outro soluço atravessou o seu corpo e ele enfiou sua cara no travesseiro, como se quisesse se sufocar.

"Eu não queria," Albus disse. "Malfoy, o que eles fizeram... o que eles disseram... é errado da parte deles." O loiro não disse nada em resposta, então Albus disse com suavidade, "E — eu estava errado também... Eu devia ter dito algo, mas eu não..." Então cuidadosamente ele sentou na ponta da cama de Malfoy e disse mais uma vez, "Desculpe-me... Por favor, me perdoe."

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Malfoy finalmente mudou de sua posição enroscada e apoiou-se em seus braços finos para se sentar. Ele virou-se para encará-lo, Albus notou que o cabelo impecável dele estava espetado para todas as direções, sua pele pálida estava rosa agora e corada e os olhos estavam maiores e molhados, encarando dentro da alma de Albus. Albus não estava certo quem se sentia mais vulnerável naquele ponto — ele ou Malfoy.

Albus descobriu que não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos e virou sua atenção para a fronha de Malfoy

Depois de um longo silêncio, Malfoy sussurrou, "Eu não o culpo." Albus levantou o olhar. "Você não podia dizer nada, de qualquer forma... Não se você quisesse que todos em Hogwarts o odiassem." Um sorriso pequeno, quase inexistente, ergueu os cantos dos lábios de Malfoy.

"Isso não me faz ser menos idiota," Albus ofereceu.

"Ah, eu nunca disse que você não era um idiota," Malfoy disse. Levou alguns segundos para que Albus tomasse aquilo como uma piada e sorriu um pouco. "Olha," Malfoy disse, enxugando seu rosto, "não se preocupe comigo. Passei por piores antes. Quero dizer, ainda tenho mais dois anos aqui e então não precisarei mais vê-los de novo." Foi explicitado que ele nunca mais teria que ver Albus também, mas por alguma razão, Albus não conseguiu engolir aquele pensamento.

"Como — como consegue aguentar tudo isso?" Albus perguntou, olhando de esgoela e com cuidado para o rosto do outro.

"Com dificuldade," Malfoy murmurou.

"Você já... Quero dizer, você já contou para alguém sobre isso?"

Malfoy bufou. "Como quem? McGonagall? Promfrey? Meu Pai?" Ele chacoalhou a cabeça. "Não... Prefiro que eles não saibam."

"Mas talvez seu pai conseguisse fazer algo," Albus disse.

Malfoy sorriu. "Demorou algum tempo para que meu pai entendesse as minhas preferências. Agora, se eu contasse que eu sofro o diabo por isso... Eu não sei... Prefiro apenas que ele não saiba," ele disse, flexível. "Além do mais, o que seus amigos pensariam disso? O _veado_ correndo para o seu papai," ele disse com sarcasmo.

"Bem, têm as suas amigas, Zabini e Parkinson..." Albus disse, sabendo mesmo antes de Malfoy dizer que elas não eram de grande ajuda, se o acidente de hoje fosse alguma indicação.

Eles continuaram sentados em silêncio por um minuto ou mais, encarando um ao outro na cama de Malfoy. Albus continuava passando a cena daquela noite em sua cabeça e descobriu que estava se tornando muito irritado.

Então, Malfoy disse do nada. "Você pegou o meu livro."

Foi então que Albus lembrou-se que havia pegado e estivera apertando-o em suas mãos durante todo o tempo. "Ah, sim... Eu peguei do chão... Você deixou cair," ele disse, entregando para o outro.

Malfoy tomou-o com dedos trêmulos. "Obrigada."

"A qualquer hora," Albus disse.

**...**

Ambos ele e Mel tinham um horário livre depois do primeiro período do dia seguinte, e ela o havia convencido a sentar-se na beira do lago, assistindo os tentáculos da lula-gigante emergirem em ocasiões aleatórias. Albus sentava-se perto de sua namorada, olhos não exatamente olhando para alguma coisa e seus ouvidos escutando nada do que Mel dizia.

"...mas Georgia ficou triste porque ela realmente queria ir, só que era teimosa demais para dizer alguma coisa, sabe?"

Albus murmurou, "Ahan," sabendo que ela iria querer uma resposta, não importando quão patética soaria. Ele não conseguia ficar interessado nessa tal de Georgia, muito menos em seus problemas. Sua mente estava focada em Malfoy.

"...então eu disse à ela que a melhor coisa a se fazer era apenas deixar isso para trás. Quero dizer, ele ia querer saber o que ela estava pensando, certo? Não estou certa?"

Albus assentiu, ainda encarando o lago, sem expressão.

Enquanto Mel balbuciava sobre seus amigos da Grifinória, a mente de Albus corria solta. Ele estava preocupado com Malfoy. Estava preocupado que a qualquer momento, Matt e seus outros amigos fossem entrar em erupção e começar a gritar com Malfoy outra vez. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto o loiro podia aguentar, todavia, Albus preferia não saber. De onde estava, Albus percebeu que ele havia caído completamente na armadilha. Em uma mão, estava o time de Quadribol — companheiros que possuíra desde o seu primeiro ano. Matt em especial, que fora seu amigo mais próximo desde o dia em que Chapéu Seletor proclamara que 'Potter, Albus' ficaria na Sonserina com 'Morion, Matthew'. Eles pregavam peças, faltavam aulas, quebravam as regras da escola juntos, _tudo_.

Mas agora, na outra mão, entrava Scorpius Malfoy, o qual não havia tido nenhum importante papel em sua vida até esse ano. No pequeno período de algumas semanas, Albus encontrou-se pensando constantemente no garoto. Antes do começo do termo, Malfoy havia sido apenas outro garoto de sua série, no seu dormitório, que estava mundos a parte. Ele era o estranho, o _diferente_ — a vítima da maior parte das brincadeiras e insultos de Matt. Albus confessou que houvera vezes as quais ele também participara das ações que faziam a vida de Malfoy horrível. Sobretudo, ele ficara para trás e dividira risadas com seus amigos enquanto chamavam Malfoy de nomes, arruinavam suas roupas, enfeitiçavam de laranja o cabelo dele, roubavam coisas pessoais e faziam certeza de que todos os outros também pensassem sobre Malfoy como eles pensavam.

De repente, Albus estava furioso. Estava lívido consigo mesmo e Matt e seu time enquanto relembrava de cada coisa horrível que haviam feito Malfoy suportar. A bile subiu por sua garganta, fazendo-o sentir como se tivesse ingerido pus de bubotúbera. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê de Malfoy ainda conseguir suportar a visão dele, muito menos falar com ele depois de tudo o que fizera. A vontade de correr até Malfoy naquele instante e pedir desculpas o preencheu.

"...outro dia quando eu disse — onde você está indo?" Mel perguntou na metade da frase.

Albus percebeu que havia se levantado. "Eu só... Tenho que ir. Preciso fazer uma coisa. Vejo você mais tarde, ok?"

"Você está bem? Está um pouco para baixo desde o começo do dia. Tem algo errado?" ela perguntou, preocupada, encarando Albus de perto.

_Sim_, Albus pensou, _alguma coisa está definitivamente errada_. "Está tudo certo," ele mentiu, "tenho que ir agora."

"Bem, eu vou com você," ela disse, levantando-se e limpando a sua saia.

"Não!" ele disse rápido demais, "não precisa. Quero dizer, eu só vou... Não é nada, é só que..."

Mel olhou para ele. "Albus, você sempre foi o pior mentiroso do mundo. Agora me diga o que há de errado."

Albus forçou-se a tomar um bom gole de ar para se acalmar. "Mel, por favor, eu não posso explicar agora, ok? Tenho que ir a algum lugar e a verei no almoço."

"Bem... Ok," ela disse, incerta, claramente infeliz com a situação.

Mas aquilo era tudo o que Albus precisava ouvir. Ele rapidamente beijou a bochecha dela, murmurou um "tchau" e correu de volta ao castelo.

Ele sabia que Malfoy estava tendo aula naquele momento, mas ele só precisava vê-lo; falar com ele.

Albus correu até a sala de Aritmância.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong> Sobre o título, literalmente era para ser _Pedindo Desculpas Para Scorpius 101_, já que em alguns países as aulas são divididas por numerações indicando se são básicas, intermediárias ou avançadas. Eu apenas conheço o sistema americano (já que a escritora dessa fanfiction é australiana), mas pelo que sei, 101 é a parte mais básica de um curso. Por isso, o título que escolhi. Aqui no Brasil, não temos esse costume. Espero ter explicado bem!

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong> _Albus volta a se fazer perguntas e finalmente chegamos à fase de chamar pelos primeiros nomes. Passos de bebê, pessoal._


	14. Aula Intermediária de Como Pedir

**Capítulo 14**

**Aula Intermediária de Como Pedir Desculpas à Scorpius**

Por mais que detestasse admitir, Scorpius não estava prestando muita atenção em Profa. Vector e nos números postados no quadro à frente da sala. Não que ele sequer estivesse tentando. Scorpius tinha a sua pena em mãos e ocasionalmente anotava algumas coisas que a professora ia dizendo, contudo, após dez minutos, ele olhou para a página e encontrou escrito: _Some o seu nome numérico quadros mágicos que os grego usavam esse método com frequência uma forma de predizer o futuro sutil._ Ele tentou focar-se, mas por mais que olhasse, não conseguia trazer sentido para o que escrevera.

Franzindo o cenho, ele tentou se concentrar com mais força, porém, ele percebeu que a voz da Profa. Vector estava sendo abafada por cochichos e risadinhas atrás dele. Scorpius não precisou virar para saber que pelo menos dois membros do time da Sonserina estavam falando dele e, com valentia, tentou ignorá-los.

Mas não pôde quando, deliberadamente, eles aumentaram seus sussurros em uma fração. Scorpius sabia que queriam que os escutasse, enquanto a professora continuava feliz com a lição, é claro.

"...ele realmente _chorou_..." um deles foi dizendo.

"...que menina..." o segundo respondeu.

"Por que ele simplesmente não deixa a escola? Todos o odeiam," a primeira voz sibilou.

"Ele pode ser bom para alguma coisa," o segundo disse com um ar obscuro. "Quero dizer, ele é um bicha."

"E?"

"Provavelmente chupa pintos tão bem quanto uma puta da Travessa do Tranco," ele disse.

Scorpius prendeu o ar ao congelar. Por que eles não podiam apenas parar? Por que não podiam deixá-lo em paz? Seu aperto contra a pena diminuiu e sentiu-se fraco nos braços.

"Talvez eu consiga fazê-lo chupar o meu?" a primeira voz sibilou alto. "Aposto que ele adoraria. O veado provavelmente está _pedindo_ por isso."

Uma vermelhidão atravessou Scorpius e ele sentiu as lágrimas pinicarem os seus olhos. Apertando-os com força para prevenir as lágrimas de escaparem, Scorpius desejou que a lição terminasse logo. Uma olhadela para o relógio revelou que ainda havia vinte minutos do período e Scorpius estava pronto para erguer o braço e pedir para ir ao banheiro. Ele parou, no entanto, quando houve uma batida na porta.

_Toque, toque, toque._

"Entre!" Profa. Vector choramingou.

Scorpius, junto ao resto da classe, virou-se para ver a porta ranger apenas para revelar Albus Potter.

Scorpius franziu o cenho em confusão e encarou o recém-chegado enquanto enxugava o rosto para esconder quaisquer vestígios de sua reação ao o que os meninos estavam dizendo.

"Desculpe, professora," Potter disse ao adentrar a sala. Scorpius o viu procurar cautelosamente, seu olhar parando primeiro nos seus amigos do Quadribol atrás de Scorpius, para então recaírem no próprio Scorpius. Potter tomou um profundo fôlego como se para se estabilizar, por fim disse. "Mas estava me perguntando se podia ter uma palavra com Malfoy."

O que fosse que Potter queria dizer, Scorpius não esperara por aquilo. Ele piscou.

"O quê?" os garotos do Quadribol perguntaram estupidamente e Scorpius se sentiu tentado a levantar a mesma questão.

Professora Vector, parecendo inconsciente das ocorrências absurdas, assentiu de modo jovial e se voltou outra vez para a lição. Scorpius não estava certo se isso era uma pista para se levantar ou o quê. Ele virou-se para Potter e o viu acenando para que o seguisse.

Confuso, Scorpius ergueu-se mesmo sem certeza e, em meio a sibilos ameaçadores provindos das suas costas e olhares curiosos de cada aluno da classe, ele seguiu Potter até o lado de fora.

Quando a porta da sala foi fechada atrás deles, ele mudou o seu curso para perguntar a Potter o que aquilo tudo significava, mas foi impedido quando o outro garoto disse abruptamente, "Desculpe."

Scorpius o encarou. "Não se preocupe; a lição não era tão interessante assim, de qualquer forma," ele disse, perplexo.

Potter chacoalhou a cabeça. "Não, não a lição. Eu não ligo para... Quero dizer, sobre você," falou freneticamente.

"O quê?"

Potter engoliu em seco e parou por um momento, percebendo que não estava fazendo muito sentido. "Veja, Malfoy, me desculpe por tudo."

"Eu não—"

Potter continuou. "Há dez minutos, eu estava sentado perto do lago, pensando sobre você—" (Scorpius corou furiosamente) "— e percebi o quão... o quão idiota venho sendo. Fui uma pessoa tão_ horrível_... E precisava que você soubesse que sei disso agora," ele falou, encarando o outro diretamente.

Scorpius encontrou-se se afogando nos olhos de Potter, incapaz de respirar, muito menos responder.

Potter falou outra vez, "Não entendo como você ainda poderia querer falar ou andar comigo e eu sei que você tem todo o direito de me odiar, mas se estiver disposto... Quero poder fazer todas essas coisas a partir de agora... Você e eu..." ele continuou, olhando determinantemente para o chão.

Scorpius teve de se forçar para lembrar-se de como se respirava. Deu uma olhadela no rosto abaixado de Potter, para o seu lábio mordido e as linhas que cruzavam a sua testa — um testamento de seu nervosismo. Então, percebeu que a culpa estava engolindo aquele garoto.

"Potter..." Scorpius disse baixo no corredor deserto. Mas ele não olhou para cima, por isso, ele tentou, "Albus." Olhos verdes elevaram-se em alarme e Scorpius virou-se para a palavra 'Albus' em sua cabeça, tentando outra vez e percebendo que ele gostava do nome. "Você não fez nada de errado —"

Albus chacoalhou sua cabeça com dureza. "Não, não diga isso. Eu fiz algo errado. Diabos, eu fiz _várias_ coisas erradas... E só estou percebendo isso agora..."

"Então eu o perdoou," Scorpius disse, mantendo seu olhar preso no de Albus e sentindo uma pontada em seu estômago que ele sabia que não deveria estar ali, contudo, se empanturrou da sensação mesmo assim.

Um pequeno raio de esperança brilhou nos olhos de Albus. "Você me perdoa?" ele perguntou, incerto.

Scorpius assentiu devagar e com clareza, sem deixar seus olhos escaparem dos de Albus. "Sim... Quero dizer, é o que amigos fazem," ele disse, estremecendo internamente e perguntou-se se talvez tivesse ido longe demais ao assumir que aquilo era o que eram no momento.

Ele respirou com alívio real quando a boca de Albus elevou-se nos lados. "Sim, amigos," ele suspirou e Albus sentiu como se derretesse um pouco com o sorriso de lado de Albus Potter.

Scorpius pensou que podia com alegria continuar naquele lugar por todo o resto daquele dia olhando para o garoto o qual havia conquistado o seu coração, porém, o risco era de que ele pudesse ficar excitado por isso, então rápida e estranhamente, ele tossiu em silêncio.

Isso fez Albus se sobressair. "Você deveria voltar..." ele disse baixo, movimentando em direção à porta da sala. "Desculpe por ter interrompido a lição, é só que... você sabe... ahan," ele gaguejou de modo estranho, correndo uma mão através de seus fios negros e fazendo o seu cabelo parecer de certa forma eletrificado. Scorpius pensou que era uma das coisas mais adoráveis que já tinha visto.

"Sim," ele respondeu, movendo-se para a porta. Mas antes que abrisse, Scorpius disse, "Você sabe que irá ter de explicar para o seus colegas de time sobre isso mais tarde."

Albus olhou para ele, "Sim, eu sei... Não pensei nessa parte ainda."

Scorpius tentou não se deixar ficar triste ao pensar sobre a outra parte da vida de Albus, cheia de pessoas que o odiavam, e com uma das pessoas a qual Scorpius não era muito afeiçoado também: a namorada do outro. Com raiva, ele chacoalhou o pensamento para longe; ele não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento. Virou-se de volta para a porta e segurou a maçaneta.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Malfoy," Albus disse.

"Outra coisa," o loiro falou. "Me chame de Scorpius."

Ele teve um ligeiro olhar do sorriso largo de Albus e os olhos verdes brilhantes, antes de abrir a porta e voltar para dentro, seu coração batendo furiosamente.

Silencioso, ele voltou para a sua mesa, pensando no sorriso de Albus e da forma que ele o fazia se sentir como gelatina. A lição continuou normalmente. Profa. Vector zumbiu sobre os antigos gregos e seus quadros, e os garotos atrás de Scorpius continuaram de onde haviam parado e voltaram a murmurar insultos para Scorpius.

Mas por uma razão que ele sabia muito bem que era por causa de Albus Potter, ele pegou-se não ligando muito naquele momento. Tomou a sua pena e começou a anotar algumas sentenças. Dessa vez, que faziam sentido.

**...**

Mel cancelou a sessão de estudos daquela noite, dizendo a Scorpius que ela precisava desesperadamente falar com Albus sobre uma coisa. Silenciosamente fumegando que ela estava com Albus e ele não, Scorpius disse que estava tudo bem por ele, e seguiu para a biblioteca. Apenas porque ela não podia ir, não significava que ele não deveria trabalhar na tarefa deles. Por isso, encontrou-se sozinho na biblioteca, sentado em uma mesa enorme coberta por livros de Poções de todos os tipos, pesquisando.

Sua solidão foi logo interrompida.

"Ei, Scorpius," Lily sorriu largamente ao se convidar para sentar-se a mesa.

Scorpius, com rapidez, moveu alguns livros para longe para dar espaço a ela. "Desculpe pela bagunça," ele murmurou.

"Ah, isso não é problema," ela disse. "Trabalhando na tarefa outra vez?"

Scorpius assentiu.

"Cadê Mel, então?" ela perguntou, olhando para os lados pela morena.

"Ela não pôde vir," Scorpius disse. "Na verdade, ela está com o seu irmão." Ele tentou fazer sua voz soar neutra; com a esperança de que Lily não pegasse uma insinuação de raiva em seu tom.

"Três suposições do que eles estão fazendo," Lily disse ao estremecer. "_Eca_... o próprio pensamento."

Scorpius congelou, e então, de modo totalmente espontâneo, imagens horríveis do que Lily estava sugerindo infiltraram a sua mente... de Albus e Mel... juntos...

Scorpius viu vermelho. "Ah, isso é nojento. Ela não iria pular a sessão de estudos para... Você sabe o quê?" perguntou a ela, esperando contra todas as esperanças em seu peito de que a resposta dela fosse não. Ele havia pensando que Albus e Mel estivessem apenas conversando ou andando juntos. A ideia de que eles pudessem estar... fazendo _outras coisas_ nunca lhe ocorrera, e de repente, percebeu o quão estúpido havia sido. Albus era um adolescente com sangue a flor da pele, hetero e com uma namorada. _É claro_ que ele estaria dando uns amassos nela. Scorpius de repente se sentiu enciumado.

"Eu não sei," Lily disse, incerta. "Não daria muita certeza. Fracamente, às vezes eles me fazem ficar com nojo. Especialmente quando ela nos visita em casa e tudo o que podem fazer é se encararem e se comerem com os olhos. Eca! Estou muito contente que você venha para o natal... Está ainda de pé, não é? Você _disse_ que viria," Lily irrompeu, olhando para Scorpius com olhos pidões.

Para dizer a verdade, Scorpius havia se esquecido. Mas agora ele estava mais determinado do que nunca para ir ao natal dos Potter.

"Tenho que checar com os meus pais, é claro," Scorpius disse, ainda não esperando para tentar convencer o eu pai de deixar ficar na casa de Harry Potter, de todas as pessoas no mundo, durante o feriado, "Mas eu amaria ir," ele disse com franqueza.

Lily iluminou-se. "Pelo menos dessa vez quando Mel e Albus saírem, eu posso andar com você!"

Scorpius não pôde deixar de sorrir com o entusiasmo da garota, mesmo que o pensamento de Albus e Mel juntos o fizesse se sentir extremamente nauseado.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Scorpius percebe uma coisa que deveria ter reparado desde o capítulo um.<em>


	15. A Negação Cede Lugares ao Óbvio

_Nota da Tradutora: Como eu não estava dando conta de traduzir tudo sozinha, _**leoborghi** _se disponibilizou para me ajudar. À partir desse capítulo, iremos nos revesar para traduzir e eu betarei todos os capítulos. Espero que assim cheguemos ao capítulo 70 MAIS RÁPIDO. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**A Negação Cede Lugares ao Óbvio**

"Que coisa é essa de você ir a minha casa para o natal?" Albus sorriu abertamente para um Scorpius parecendo de repente muito culpado.

"Er... Lily te contou, não é?" o loiro perguntou, olhando para todos os lugares menos em seus olhos. Seu olhar pareceu se aquietar no pôr-do-sol, que estava logo acima da Floresta Proibida, colorindo o céu com um rosa brilhante.

"Sim, ela contou," Albus disse, sorrindo por seu desconforto. "Minha irmã; não você. _Deveria _ter sido você." Ele estava olhando pelo canto para o perfil de Scorpius. Ele notou de modo distante que a ponta de seu nariz era bastante arrebitada.

Scorpius corou e começou a abrir e fechar sua boca, parecendo-se com um peixe. "Bem... E-eu não sabia... nem se você queria... Quero dizer, eu nem mesmo perguntei aos meus pais ainda. E... eu nem tenho certeza se você..." ele se perdeu.

Albus riu. "Tudo bem por mim."

Scorpius olhou de volta pra ele. "Sério? Quero dizer, parece um pouco estranho, e eu odiaria me intrometer..."

"Sério, está completamente bem," Albus o assegurou.

"Mas é natal..." ele disse. Então, como se percebesse o que tinha acabado de dizer, repetiu, "É natal!" Ele continuou, apressadamente. "Merlin, porque eu estaria lá em primeiro lugar? Natal é tempo de família... Pelo amor de deus, eu não pedi aos meus pais," ele despejou de maneira frenética. "É claro que eu não deveria ir... por que sua família iria me querer lá..."

"Scorpius!" Albus riu. "Está tudo bem! Você vai vir para o natal."

Scorpius olhou para ele duvidosamente com seus arrebatadores olhos prata que cintilavam com o crepúsculo.

"Escuta, _eu _posso escrever para o seu pai se você está tão preocupado," Albus disse, chacoalhando sua cabeça em divertimento.

"E os _seus _pais?" Scorpius perguntou, linhas de preocupação atravessando sua testa como trilhos de trem.

"O que têm eles?" Albus deu de ombros, incapaz de enxergar um problema.

"Eles não vão... você sabe... não me querer lá? Quero dizer, sou filho de Draco Malfoy," Scorpius murmurou, agora com o olhar baixo em seu colo, brincando com uma lasca polida de sua unha.

Albus deu de ombros novamente. "Eles não vão ligar para isso. Talvez eles fiquem um pouco chocados no começo, mas então direi que agora somos amigos, e vai ser isso."

Scorpius não tirou os olhos de suas mãos, e uma mecha de cabelo loiro caiu diante de seus olhos, as pontas descansado bem acima de seus cílios brancos. Albus notou que suas bochechas ficaram um pouco mais rosa.

"E dai que você é filho de Draco Malfoy?" Albus perguntou retoricamente. "Qualquer história que houve entre os nossos pais, já acabou. Nós não somos nossos pais... graças à Merlin por isso."

A boca de Scorpius se contraiu em divertimento, mas ainda sim, ele permaneceu quieto.

"As coisas estão mudando agora," Albus disse. "Não é mais Potter contra Malfoy. É Potter _e_ Malfoy, se eu me atrevo a dizer." Albus observou Scorpius de perto para ver sua reação. Irritantemente, no entanto, o loiro não falou nada, seu olhar focado de modo intenso em seu colo, como se ele estivesse cuidadosamente ignorando Albus.

Talvez ele devesse mudar de assunto, Albus meditou. Talvez Scorpius ainda não estivesse confortável com tudo isso. Ele tomou fôlego e continuou. "Esse natal vai ser divertido. Mel vai estar lá também, então podemos todos sair juntos... talvez, se meu pai deixar, eu poderia o levar pra dar uma volta no carro novo. Quero dizer, _tecnicamente _eu não tenho idade legal dos trouxas para dirigir ainda, mas talvez deixe se ele estiver tão excitado. Eu quero levar Mel pra dar uma volta também... acho que ela vai gostar... talvez eu me dê bem também, se é que você me entende," Albus disse sugestivamente, acotovelando o lado de Scorpius.

De repente, Scorpius levantou. "Com licença," ele resmungou, antes de correr de volta para as enormes portas do castelo.

Dentro de segundos, Scorpius estava fora de vista, e Albus ficou lá sentado, imaginando o que diabos tinha de errado com ele. Eles não estavam num estágio de amizade em que falar sobre garotas era normal?

Então ele deu um tapa em sua testa. "Dã, Albus," ele resmungou para si mesmo. _Ele é gay._ É claro que ele não vai querer ouvir coisas desse tipo.

Albus franziu a testa. Isso era um território inexplorado... Ele nunca tivera um amigo que jogasse para o outro time antes. Ele imaginou que teria que ser cuidadoso com as coisas as quais dizia para Scorpius de agora em diante.

**...**

Scorpius irrompeu na Sala Comunal, instantaneamente avistando Claire e Andrea sussurrando em um canto, e marchou em direção a elas, não olhando de relance para direita ou para esquerda para ver que todos pararam suas conversar para encará-lo.

"Isso é um desastre," ele declarou assim que se aproximou das garotas, antes de desabar em um sofá vazio perto delas, esvaziando como um balão.

Elas o olharam preocupadamente. "O que há de errado?" Andrea perguntou.

"Tudo! Isso... eu... Potter... todo mundo!" Scorpius balbuciou mexendo suas mãos exasperadamente.

Claire bateu suas mãos juntas. "Ooh, isso parece suculento. Solta tudo, Scorpius. O que aconteceu com Potter?" Scorpius pensou rápido que se Claire Zabini parecia _tão _excitada, então algo não estava certo.

Sibilando com desespero, porém quietamente, para que nem o casal do segundo ano perto deles pudesse ouvir, Scorpius inclinou-se, "Desde quando _vocês duas_ me convenceram que gostar de Albus Potter estava tudo bem, eu não tenho tido nada além de problemas! Eu culpo vocês!"

Andrea suspirou e olhou para ele de maneira furiosa, um olhar que ele freqüentemente via em sua mãe. "Francamente. E você fala que _nós_ somos dramáticas? Nós não fizemos nada errado... apenas o colocamos na direção certa."

"_Não _foi a direção certa!" Scorpius retrucou bruscamente. "Eu estou constantemente indo à loucura por causa do idiota, e a cada instante eu fico me lembrando que, número um, ele é hetero, número dois, ele tem uma_ namorada_; e número três, _nada vai acontecer, nunca!"_

Claire deu risadinhas, colocando suas unhas perfeitamente cuidadas em sua boca. "Oh, Scorpius, você está totalmente apaixonado por ele."

"_O que?_" Scorpius sibilou com olhos largos. "Eu _não_ estou apaixonado por ele."

"Lá vamos nós outra vez," Andrea murmurou.

"...Como você se atreve a presumir uma coisa tão idiota? Apaixonado por Potter! Francamente!" Scorpius sussurrou com severidade. "Eu só disse que talvez, _talvez_, eu _pudesse_ gostar dele. _Talvez! _Eu nunca, nunca disse que o am-Merlin, eu nem ao menos consigo dizer isso, quão ridículo é a idéia!"

Andrea revirou seus olhos castanhos e entregou uma expressão exasperada a ele. "Você pode calar a boca?"

"_Se_ você parar de fazer suposições tão absurdas," Scorpius a olhou com cara feia.

"Scorpius, _você_ veio para _nós_ pedir ajudar, então _por que _você está tentando arrancar as nossas cabeças?" Andrea perguntou, com uma sobrancelha feita levantada.

O loiro suspirou e sentou de volta no sofá, parecendo completamente resignado. "Desculpa," ele murmurou. "É que... eu tive outro momento com ele."

"Um momento? Que momento?" Claire perguntou, inclinando-se, ansiosa.

"Eu estava com ele agora há pouco. Nós estávamos sentados na escada de fora do Hall de Entrada, e ele estava dizendo umas coisas que... me fizeram sentir como geléia por dentro."

Andrea e Claire olharam para ele com expectativa. "E...?" as duas o encorajaram.

"E... ele apenas ficou dizendo que as coisas estão diferentes agora, e que somos amigos, e só... coisas que estavam me fazendo_ derreter._ Eu não conseguia falar, não podia nem ao menos olhar para ele. Eu estava com medo de dizer algo de errado," Scorpius confessou.

"Você não disse nada?" Andrea perguntou, incrédula. "Scorpius! Você deveria ter falado _algo_!"

"Pensando bem, sim," Scorpius concordou, miseravelmente. "Porque, então, ele começou a falar sobre comer a namorada dele?" Um sentimento de completo desânimo tomou conta dele.

"_O quê?"_

"Eu sei," ele gemeu, segurando sua cabeça com as mãos.

"Como ele juntou os dois pensamentos?" Andrea perguntou "Um minuto ele está falando sobre serem amigos e depois... comendo a namorada?"

Scorpius acenou com a cabeça desanimadamente. "Então aí eu fugi... e aqui estou."

"Oh, deus," Andrea suspirou.

"_Por que_ ele falou sobre comer a namorada dele?" Claire perguntou.

"Nós podemos, por favor, parar de falar as palavras '_comer a namorada dele'_? Está me fazendo ficar enjoado," Scorpius suplicou desesperado.

Andrea aparentemente percebeu que Scorpius precisava de conforto, por isso, sentou-se no braço do sofá que Scorpius estava caído e colocou um braço ao redor dele. "Está tudo bem," ela tentou.

"Não, não está. Na verdade, está exatamente o oposto," Scorpius suspirou.

Como se a situação não estivesse ruim o suficiente, a porta da sala comunal abriu-se e Albus entrou, parecendo que tinha sido recentemente confundido por um feitiço. Seus olhos logo procuraram por ele, e Scorpius se sentiu culpado por fugir. Albus parecia querer vir conversar, mas ele não podia, é claro, com a sala comunal cheia de pessoas — incluindo os amigos de Albus — que não tinham conhecimento de sua amizade fundada há pouco tempo.

Scorpius observou, abatido, enquanto Albus entrava silenciosamente nas escadas para o dormitório, ignorando seus amigos tagarelando ao seu redor.

"Scorpius," Andrea disse suavemente. "Não me azare... mas você realmente pensa que estaria se torturando desse jeito se você _não _o amasse?"

Scorpius abaixou sua cabeça e a agarrou com suas mãos novamente. "Eu não o amo, Andrea."

Ela suspirou.

"E também," Scorpius resmungou. "O que você ganharia se eu admitisse isso? Nada. Nada _pode _acontecer. Eu estou apenas desperdiçando meu tempo e emoções. Eu nunca deveria ter me tornado amigo dele... porque agora... agora dói demais."

"Oh, Scorpius," Claire sussurrou, incerta.

"Olha, eu só vou lá para cima. Me sinto cansado," ele mentiu, levantando-se do braço do sofá.

"Mas está cedo," Andrea disse.

Scorpius deu de ombros. "Eu vou vê-las amanhã," ele disse antes de seguir em direção às escadas.

Quando ele abriu a porta do dormitório, foi só então que se lembrou que Albus também estava lá. As cortinas estavam fechadas ao redor da cama dele, então Scorpius rapidamente foi para sua própria e fechou as cortinas também, querendo ser deixado sozinho.

Albus obviamente não era um leitor de mentes, Scorpius pensou, enquanto ele escutou o outro se aproximar de sua cama e perguntar, "Scorpius, é você?"

Scorpius resistiu a um gemido e resmungou, "Sim," através de sua grossa cortina verde.

Teve uma pequena pausa e Scorpius quase pôde enxergar Albus mordendo seu lábio inferior como ele fazia quando estava nervoso. "Olha," ele disse. "Me desculpe pelo que eu disse... er, eu não tenho certeza sobre qual parte o aborreceu... mas me desculpe, tá?"

Scorpius apertou seus olhos fechados. Por que Albus está tornando as coisas tão difíceis? Por que ele está sendo tão gentil? Não tinha como Scorpius estar aborrecido com ele agora, não quando ele estava se atrapalhando todo para se desculpar.

"Merlin," Albus sussurrou. "Parece que eu estou sempre me desculpando com você esses dias. Será que eu consigo fazer algo certo?"

Scorpius sabia que ele teria que falar algo. "Sou eu quem deveria estar pedindo desculpas," ele disse suavemente. "Eu fugi de você... me perdoa?"

De repente, as cortinas de sua cama estavam sendo abertas e Albus estava de pé, do outro lado, incerto. "Me pareceu um pouco ridículo conversar através de cortinas."

"Ahan," Scorpius concordou.

"Eu te perdôo, se é isso que você quer," Albus disse, sentando-se na ponta de sua cama. "Não que eu pense que você precise. Eu pensei que você estivesse aborrecido comigo porque eu comecei a falar sobre... a Mel." Albus começou a torcer suas mãos. "Eu prometo que não vou... E-eu entendo como isso pode o fazer desconfortável."

Scorpius franziu a testa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem... porque..." Albus disse apreensivo, olhando pra todos os lugares, como se tentando achar um jeito de falar. "Porque... você é... v_ocê sabe_."

"O que? Porque sou gay?" Scorpius ofereceu.

Isso era obviamente o que Albus queria dizer, porque ele abaixou seu rosto timidamente e murmurou, "Sim."

Scorpius estaria rindo das esquisitices de Albus, se a situação não estivesse tão perto da verdade. Albus estava bem certo. Ele não queria ouvir sobre o relacionamento de Albus com Mel porque, sim, ele _é_ gay. Mas o que Albus não sabia era a parte que Scorpius tinha uma queda por ele.

Ainda sim, Scorpius sabia o que deveria dizer a seguir. "Olha, eu aprecio que você tenha pensado nisso," ele disse. "Mas ela é sua namorada... e me desculpe por você pensar que não pode falar comigo sobre isso. Somos amigos, certo? Você _pode _falar comigo." Scorpius sentiu vontade de enterrar sua cabeça no travesseiro. Ele não podia acreditar que estava se oferecendo voluntariamente para ouvir sobre as aventuras heterossexuais de Albus.

Mas tudo ficou melhor quando Albus sorriu para ele. "Obrigado, Scorp."

Scorpius sorriu abertamente de volta e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "_'Scorp'_? Essa é nova."

"É, Scorp," Albus inclinou a cabeça, experimentando. "Eu gosto. Quem mais te chama de Scorp?"

"Ninguém," ele sorriu. "Você definitivamente seria o primeiro."

Scorpius sorriu largo. "Bom. Esse é meu apelido pra você, então. Ninguém mais pode usá-lo."

Quando eles finalmente se deram boa noite e se ajeitaram em seus próprios cobertores, Scorpius deitou encarando o teto de seu dossel com um sorriso feliz grudado ao seu rosto. O novo apelido de Albus fez seu estômago fazer todos os tipos de coisas engraçadas, e o seu coração parar em sua garganta. Ele sabia que tudo isso era uma péssima idéia, e que se tornar amigo de Albus somente o levaria a sua própria dor no coração, mas ele não podia evitar.

Não havia como negar.

Claire e Andrea estavam certas.

Ele tinha se apaixonado por Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução:<strong> _leoborghi_; **Revisão:** _Eileif_

_Próximo capítulo: _Morion versus Malfoy parte 2. Preparem-se, porque vai ficar um pouco difícil para Scorp.__


	16. Morion vs Malfoy: Parte Dois

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sobre esse capítulo em particular: eu os avisei que seria um pouco bruto, e é. Mas assim como disse para uma pessoa que comentou; você deve passar pela tempestade para chegar ao arco-íris._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Morion vs. Malfoy: Parte Dois**

O problema era que, apesar da amizade de ambos estar crescendo, eles tinham de manter uma relação estritamente não platônica e, às vezes, até mesmo hostil quando mais pessoas estavam por perto. Então, quando Scorpius se encontrou vítima de mais uma peça dos 'amigos' de Albus, ele ficou por perto sem poder ajudar, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Dessa vez, aconteceu no corredor de Feitiços no quarto andar.

Scorpius havia acabado de sair da aula de Feitiços e ia para a aula de Runas Antigas, cabeça baixa e andando rapidamente, para chegar à sua próxima aula sem que outro _incidente _ocorresse. A sorte, entretanto, decidiu intervir. Ele não estava nem a vinte passos da sala de Feitiços quando foi súbita e severamente empurrado para o lado por dois pares de grandes, inchados braços, dentro de um pequeno vestíbulo que ramificava à partir do corredor.

"Ei!" ele gritou enquanto era fortemente levado, sabendo sem dúvida de que só poderia ser os garotos do time de Quadribol. Scorpius escolheu não mais se referir a eles como os amigos de Albus, porque ele não podia associar o garoto com essas pessoas horríveis — nem ao menos mentalmente. "Pare com isso," ele implorou.

"Cale a boca, seu veado," Paul Rockwell riu com desdém, enquanto Matt Morion ria sombriamente.

"Deixe-me ir," Scorpius disse, tentando se desvencilhar.

"_'Deixe-me ir',_" Morion imitou em uma voz fina, e Scorpius resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos por causa das atitudes infantis. Dessa vez, Rockwell riu.

"Matt! Paul!" alguém disse do corredor. "Onde vocês estão?"

O coração de Scorpius afundou quando ele percebeu que era a voz de Albus.

"Aqui," Matt respondeu alto. "Nós temos o bichinha!"

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Albus cuidadosamente virar a esquina para o vestíbulo, olhando fixamente para seus amigos enquanto eles mantinham o aperto forte em cada um dos braços de Scorpius. O coração de Scorpius começou a bater freneticamente — se apenas Albus não estivesse lá, seria mais fácil lidar com eles. Ele desejou que Albus fosse embora.

"Deixe-me ir," Scorpius disse de novo, dessa vez de maneira quieta, com seus olhos firmemente no chão. Estava determinado a não olhar para Albus.

"E-ei rapazes," Albus disse, bruscamente, "Nós devíamos ir treinar. A partida está chegando... Nós precisamos aperfeiçoar a-"

"Depois, depois," Rockwell grunhiu, "Depois que terminarmos com isso." ele sacudiu o braço de Scorpius tão de repente que ele não pôde conter a lamúria de dor. Ele sentiu como se seu braço tivesse saído do encaixe do seu ombro.

"Oh, me desculpe," Rockwell disse sarcasticamente. "Eu te machuquei? Que tal eu melhorar..." Ele torceu o braço fino que estava segurando de modo cruel. Scorpius tentou manter a boca fechada e não mostrar nenhuma dor, mas depois de um ponto ele não conseguiu mais e começou a dizer, "Pare! Pare... Isso machuca."

"Rapazes! Eu realmente acho-" Albus tentou freneticamente.

Matt cuspiu no rosto de Scorpius. "Não nos diga quando parar! Nós continuaremos por quanto tempo quisermos!"

Scorpius manteve sua cabeça baixa, humilhado e com dor. Como ele desejava que Albus simplesmente desaparecesse. Mais do que ele queria isso acabado, Scorpius queria que seu amigo fosse embora.

"Albus, venha aqui por um segundo," Matt disse.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos. _Não, não, não, não... Não o envolva nisso._

"Por quê?" Albus disse, parecendo um pouco incerto, dando passos hesitantes para frente. Scorpius de repente descobriu que ele estava temendo _por_ Albus. Scorpius sabia que Albus não poderia mostrar nenhum medo ou hesitação, ou então, eles iam saber sobre sua amizade. E Albus, também, seria uma vítima. Ele rapidamente olhou para Albus, e seus olhos fizeram contato brevemente — rápido demais para os outros perceberem. Mas naquele breve momento, Scorpius mandou uma mensagem através de seus olhos: _Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem._

"Só venha aqui," Rockwell disse, mas uma vez puxando forte o braço de Scorpius.

"Ache o celular do bichinha," Matt grunhiu.

_O quê? _Scorpius franziu a testa. Porque diabos eles iam querer seu celular? Não foi lhe dado muito tempo para ponderar o motivo porque a enorme mão encardida de Matt subiu e dolorosamente agarrou o cabelo de Scorpius, puxando sua cabeça inteira para trás, arqueando suas costas. "Ah!" Scorpius encolheu-se. Ele sentiu como se Matt estivesse arrancando seu cabelo pela raiz. O aperto de Matt se tornou mais forte e Scorpius sentiu seus olhos arderem com umidade. Seus dois capturadores pareceram achar isso muito divertido, e o mantiveram nessa posição enquanto Albus começou a procurar o telefone em sua mochila.

Scorpius rapidamente disse. "Não está aí."

Matt puxou sua cabeça ainda mais para trás, encarando ameaçadoramente os olhos brilhantes de Scorpius.

"N-Não está na minha mochila," Scorpius sussurrou, seu fôlego vindo em pequenas arfadas.

"Onde está?" Matt disse em uma baixa, calma voz.

Alguns segundos de silêncio sucinto se passaram e Scorpius considerou se ele deveria lhes dizer que seu celular estava no momento no bolso de sua jeans.

Rockwell perdeu a paciência e subitamente chutou a parte de trás do joelho de Scorpius dolorosamente. As pernas dele imediatamente se dobraram. Ele cairia se Matt não estivesse puxando sua cabeça para cima. Uma dor aguda correu pelos seus dois joelhos e seu couro cabeludo, e ele gritou.

"Onde está?" Rockwell cuspiu.

Scorpius fechou seus olhos, que agora estavam escorrendo saliva. De jeito nenhum ele olharia para Albus agora - não depois dessa humilhação.

"ONDE ESTÁ, SEU BICHINHA NOJENTO?" Matt gritou em sua orelha.

"Está no meu bolso!" Scorpius gritou aterrorizado, querendo que a tortura acabasse. "Está no meu bolso!"

"Pegue, Albus," Matt disse.

Scorpius manteve seus olhos firmemente fechados enquanto ele sentia Albus cuidadosamente apalpar os seus bolsos e localizar o seu celular. Então, mais silencioso que o vento, e mais macio que seda, Scorpius sentiu, mais do que ouviu, Albus se inclinar para perto e sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Eu sinto muito," enquanto ele puxava o aparelho de seu bolso. Os outros dois não ouviram, e quando Albus deu um passo para trás com o celular de Scorpius na mão, eles o soltaram e ele caiu desabou no chão.

Scorpius rezou para que esse fosse o fim. Ele rezou para que eles fossem embora agora, mas isso seria bom demais para ser verdade. Albus foi diretamente para o corredor, querendo ir embora e esperançosamente encorajando os outros a ir também.

Mas Matt e Rockwell não estavam com vontade de sair. "Espere um segundo, Albus. Só mais uma coisa," ele disse, sorrindo maleficamente para Scorpius, que ainda estava jogado no chão.

Albus parou e se virou.

E então de repente, como a incontrolável força de uma onda enorme, os dois agressores avançaram em Scorpius, chutando, socando, puxando, rasgando. Ele sentiu como se fosse a _Cruciatus_, mas foi pior sabendo que Albus estava assistindo. Scorpius não podia fazer nada para resistir à saraivada de ataques dos garotos que eram fisicamente muito maiores do que ele. Ele sentiu suas costelas quebrarem, suas roupas rasgarem, o ar forçado para fora de seu estômago, seus olhos se fecharam ainda mais. Ele gritou de dor, berrando para eles pararem, soluçando por ajuda, contudo, eles não iriam parar. Era uma tortura inacabável. De repente, ele viu vermelho, como sangue — seu próprio sangue — saindo de seu nariz e boca, manchando tudo com seu tom horrível. Matt e Rockwell nunca cessaram. Eles eram implacáveis com seus chutes, precisos com seus socos e Scorpius se sentiu menos do que humano quando eles cuspiram nele. Doía, doía demais.

Quando eles pararam, Scorpius ficou deitado em posição fetal, futilmente protegendo seu corpo trêmulo dos dois e de qualquer outro ataque. Ele não podia se mover; seu corpo inteiro parecia quebrado. Seus olhos estavam fechados, se era voluntariamente ou porque eles estavam inchados demais, Scorpius não tinha certeza. Ele apenas desejou que pudesse dormir, que pudesse morrer, e nunca ter de vê-los novamente. Ele escutou a despedida final, suas desdenhosas vozes rindo, queimando seus ouvidos.

"Que isso fique como uma lição pra você, seu chupador de paus!"

Rindo, eles o deixaram sozinho, chorando em agonia.

Antes de sua mente desligar completamente, a última coisa que Scorpius percebeu foi que Albus tinha saído em alguma hora durante o ataque. Ele se lembrou de indistintamente que ele _quis_ que Albus saísse, ele _desejou_ que Albus não assistisse.

Mas agora, por alguma razão, o fato de Albus ter partido machucou mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

**...**

Ele acordou na enfermaria, porém, a vista só era possível através de uma pequena fenda no seu olho direito — o esquerdo não abria. Ele tentou se mover, mas doía demais.

"Scorp?" uma suave, cuidadosa voz sussurrou.

_Albus._

Ele estava aqui. Apesar de seu sentimento de completa paralisia, seu coração se contorceu.

Scorpius virou sua cabeça em direção à voz, mas o esforço era parecido com o de nadar rio acima, e a dor era quase insuportável.

"Não, não se mexa," Albus disse rapidamente. "Aqui... eu me mexo." Ele se inclinou por cima de Scorpius para dentro de sua limitada linha de visão. Ele era a imagem da preocupação, Scorpius pensou, enquanto olhava para os grandes olhos verdes de Albus, testa franzia e os lábios capturados pelos seus dentes.

Albus o estava encarando com um olhar cuidadoso, ele expirou, "Merlin, Scorp... eu... eu não posso acredita..." ele não podia terminar.

"Albus," Scorpius falou dolorosamente, como se suas cordas vocais estivessem roçando contra uma lixa.

"Água, certo," Albus murmurou, piscando furiosamente enquanto se movia para a mesinha do lado de sua maca. Ele voltou com um copo com água agarrado em sua mão. Com a outra, ele gentilmente deslizou seu braço abaixo da cabeça de Scorpius e, enquanto segurava seu fôlego, ele cuidadosamente levantou-a uma pequena fração e segurou o copo contra os lábios de Scorpius.

Se o esforço de beber a água não fosse tão grande, Scorpius iria se vangloriar nesse momento por ter Albus o segurando. Só o sentimento do braço ao redor de sua cabeça era eletrizante, e ele ruborizou do pescoço para baixo, enquanto arrepios dançavam em sua pele.

Depois de alguns goles, Albus o depositou gentilmente de volta ao travesseiro, de fato, era macio, mas não era tão bom quanto as mãos de Albus.

"Obrigado," Scorp murmurou.

Albus fez um barulho engraçado com sua garganta e chacoalhou sua cabeça. "Não, por favor, não fale isso," ele disse numa voz trêmula. "Não diga obrigado."

Scorpius não tinha certeza do que Albus quisera dizer ou como responder, então ele não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ele o encarou. O rosto de Albus estava instável, incerto e confuso — Scorpius tinha certeza que ele estava silenciosamente batalhando consigo mesmo agora. Seus olhos verdes estavam olhando para todos os lados, ocasionalmente vindo descansar nele com um olhar de... Dor, culpa e raiva. Scorpius sabia que ele tinha um milhão de coisas pra dizer de uma vez só, mas parecia que ele não conseguia formar as palavras.

Scorpius esperou; esperou os demônios interiores de Albus o deixarem só.

"Você está-" a voz de Albus travou. "Você está bem?"

Scorpius considerou sua resposta. Ele sabia que estava fisicamente com muita dor; ele sabia que tinha ossos quebrados; e ele sabia que estava apavorado com tudo e todos, mas ele não podia contar a Albus. "Está acabado agora," ele disse quietamente. "E... eu estou feliz que esteja aqui."

Albus olhou para ele. "Scorpius..."

Ele sabia que o outro ia se desculpar, então ele o interrompeu. "Não se desculpe. Eu estava lá, Albus, você não fez nada pra mim. Foi tudo... eles."

Scorpius queria gritar de frustração. Ele não podia falar com Albus sobre isso de jeito nenhum! Não quando foram os _melhores amigos_ dele os culpados. Ele queria gritar e chorar e odiar Morion e Rockwell, mas ele não podia... porque até onde ele sabia, e por razões que ele nunca ia entender, eles ainda eram amigos de Albus. Uma parte dele guardou rancor, raiva e frustração de Albus por ser amigo das pessoas que o colocaram na enfermaria em primeiro lugar, e por continuar sendo amigo deles.

Albus parecia que estava com dor, e subitamente ele não conseguia guardá-la. "Eu não sei o que dizer, Scorpius! Eu não sei... merda! Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu odeio o que eles fizeram com você, eu odeio que você está aqui nessa cama e que você está com dor! Eu odeio o fato de não poder fazer nenhuma promessa pra você porque eu estou tão assustado _por mim mesmo!_ Eu odeio que tudo o que você faz é sentar ai e aguentar tudo! Você não deixa eu me desculpar por mim mesmo, e eu não posso me desculpar por Matt porque que droga de _diferença_ iria fazer?"

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de ambos. Os dois estavam respirando pesadamente.

Finalmente, Albus disse, mais quieto dessa vez, "E eu me odeio mais do que tudo... por razões que eu nem sei como dizer." Eles encararam um ao outro em dor e confusão.

"Eles o machucaram, Scorp..." Albus sussurrou, gentilmente, cuidadosamente, pegando sua mão. "Eles o machucaram... quando eu vi você... depois que eles saíram... Merlin, eu estava apavorado. Você-você não estava se mexendo..."

Scorpius então percebeu que Albus nunca havia ido embora; ele apenas ficara fora de vista, para estar lá quando Matt e Rockwell saíssem.

"...Tinha sangue no chão... em todo lugar..." Albus agarrou-se à mão de Scorpius.

Eles permaneceram quietos por algum tempo ainda. Com as cortinas fechadas ao redor da cama de Scorpius, ninguém os incomodava.

Finalmente, entretanto, Madame Pomfrey botou a cabeça para dentro. "Senhor Potter," ela disse em uma voz velha e fraca. "Você deve sair agora. O Sr. Malfoy precisa tomar suas poções e descansar."

Albus não olhou para cima, mas acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Ele se endireitou, e soltou a mão calorosa de Scorpius, que ele estava segurando por tanto tempo. Eles não tinham palavras de despedida um para o outro, o suficiente já tinha sido dito. Então com um aceno de cabeça e um fraco sorriso, Albus saiu de lá.

Muito tempo depois de Albus sair, a mão de Scorpius ainda estava formigando, e os seus pensamentos continuavam presos ao outro garoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do tradutor (leoborghi): <strong>Gente, desculpa pela demora, é que eu simplesmente não descansei enquanto não terminei de ler a fic original, espero que vocês se sintam tão emocionados quanto eu quando ela acabar!

**Nota da Revisora (Eileif):** Demorei dois dias para revisar, desculpem-me também!

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Albus faz uma grande decisão.<em>


	17. Cento e Oitenta Graus na Direção Certa

_Nota da Tradutora: Olá, pessoal, aqui é a Eileif outra vez! O Natal de vocês foi bom? Espero que o tenha sido, porque o meu foi! Para comemorar da melhor forma possível, trouxe um presentinho atrasado. __I hope you guys won't get too mad at me lol_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**Cento e Oitenta Graus na Direção Certa**

Cinco dias.

Esse foi o quanto Scorpius ficou na enfermaria.

E foi também o tempo exato que Albus torturou-se com preocupação e ódio por si mesmo.

Ele o visitara todos os dias desde o ataque na quinta-feira, e mesmo Scorpius nunca tendo dito, Albus sabia que ele havia se recuperado completamente já no sábado. Ele apenas queria ficar na enfermaria o quanto fosse possível — para adiar sua volta à sala comunal da Sonserina. Albus não precisava que Scorpius o dissesse que era porque ele estava com medo do que Matt e os outros pudessem fazer em seguida.

Albus descobriu que estava também.

Ele nunca pensara que Matt fosse capaz de bater em outro estudante até que ficasse inconsciente. Parecia inevitável que o garoto com quem dividira grande parte de sua adolescência achasse que estava tudo bem o que fizera. Albus tinha certeza que Matt nem ao menos o havia feito por uma raiva completa — fora mais uma resposta automática. Matt gastara tanto tempo e esforço assediando e insultando Scorpius no passado, que em algum ponto, ele havia passado da linha e não percebera que as coisas que estava fazendo não eram boas.

Entretanto, mesmo sabendo disso — mesmo sabendo das ações horríveis e cruéis que seu melhor amigo fazia, ele não conseguia encontrar coragem para mencioná-las, muito menos confrontá-lo. Albus iria continuar deliberadamente quieto na presença de Matt, fingindo que nada acontecera.

Desprezava-se por isso.

A mente de Albus havia passado os últimos cinco dias em guerra com seu coração.

A imagem de Scorpius, inconsciente em uma piscina de seu próprio sangue, estava queimada atrás de suas pestanas, e todas as vezes que revivia essa memória, Albus descobria que estava excessivamente zangado e confuso. Ele tinha uma escolha a fazer; tinha de ir por um caminho ou outro. Nunca havia ele pensado que estaria nessa posição — em ter que escolher entre Scorpius e Matt.

Ele tentava pensar em outras formas, mas não havia nada. Scorpius e Matt eram como duas peças de quebra-cabeça que nunca pareciam se encaixar, e Albus só tinha o suficiente de si mesmo para escolher um. Ele brincava com a ideia de manter Scorpius em segredo, porém, ele não conseguia justificá-la. Scorpius merecia mais. Se Albus iria ser seu amigo, então o faria da forma certa.

Mas era o primeiro passo que Albus se enrolara no caminho ao seu ultimato.

Nas partes mais obscuras de sua mente, houvera vezes nos últimos cinco dias que Albus desejara nunca ter se tornado amigo de Scorpius — então ele não teria essa horrível decisão a fazer. Todas as vezes que ele pensava nisso, entretanto, ele iria parar aquela linha de pensamento imediatamente. Scorp era seu amigo agora, fim de história. Albus pensaria no pouco tempo que haviam passado juntos desde quando começaram sua amizade e sorriria. Scorpius era um bom amigo, não havia dúvidas nisso — ainda que não significasse qualquer coisa se ele não fizesse nada sobre isso.

Mas como ele poderia? Todo o corpo estudantil de Hogwarts via Scorpius de certa maneira que o pintava de uma forma _diferente_. Suas suposições sobre Scorpius apenas eram solidificadas com as notícias do ataque se espalhando por toda Hogwarts como um relâmpago — mais rápido do que Albus, e ele tinha certeza, Scorpius, poderia esperar.

Quando Lily as escutou, ela veio até Albus.

"Como está Scorpius?"

O coração de Albus parara por um segundo. Como ela sabia que eles eram amigos? Com o tanto que sabia, nem ele e nem Scorpius haviam contado para alguém.

"O quê?"

"Você está no dormitório dele... É o melhor amigo de Matt," ela havia explicado, ressentimento polindo o seu tom. "Pensei que soubesse de algo a mais."

"Não sei," ele havia dito rapidamente.

Lily apertara seus lábios em impaciência e encarara Albus com furiosos olhos castanhos que transpassaram os seus e o fizeram se sentir pequeno. "Bem, para que fique marcado, seus amigos são uns idiotas pelo que fizeram. Como você ainda consegue sair com eles está acima de mim, Albus."

As palavras dela tiraram-lhe o fôlego e ele não conseguiu dizer nada.

"Veja, eu sei que você não é próximo de Scorpius," ela falara. "E que talvez nem ao menos se importe que ele esteja deitado na enfermaria agora _quase morto_ por causa dos seus amigos estúpidos, mas mesmo você devia ter um pouco de dignidade."

Albus engolira em seco e encarara a sua irmã. "Lily, veja —"

"E eu entendo que você tem uma _imagem_ agora por causa do Quadribol e toda essa viagem de popularidade, mas alguém foi terrivelmente machucado, Albus, e não é certo," ela cuspiu com raiva, suas sobrancelhas curvando-se juntas.

"Eu sei que não," Albus disse rápido e quieto.

"Você sabe?" Lily disse, duvidosamente.

"Sim," ele suspirou. "Sim, droga. Matt estava errado, eu sei disso—"

"Então faça algo sobre isso!"

"Eu não posso!" ele choramingou.

"Por que não?"

E mais uma vez, ele estava na estaca da situação — o cruzamento — onde sua cabeça e seu coração estavam batalhando.

Ele não respondera a pergunta dela, porque não conseguia.

Na próxima vez, Mel viera até ele com a mesma pergunta.

"Como está Scorpius?"

Por que todos assumiam que ele soubesse?

"Sei lá," ele murmurara, já mal com as mentiras.

"Ele ficará bem, não é?" ela perguntara com preocupação. "Quero dizer, Matt não machucou ele demais, não é?"

Albus quis rir na cara dela, mas ficou quieto.

"Ele não poderia," Mel respondeu a própria pergunta. "Matt não faria isso. É o Matt! Ele é tão legal e engraçado e doce. Quero dizer... Eu sei que ele não gostava do Scorpius—" (Albus engasgou internamente. _O eufemismo do ano._) "—mas certamente não o suficiente para machucá-lo daquela forma."

"Mas ele está na enfermaria, Mel," Albus disse, um pouco bravo. Por que ela estava do lado de Matt? Claramente ele _havia_ machucado Scorpius demais se ele estava_ na enfermaria_.

"Eu sei... mas você conhece Pomfrey," ela disse casualmente. "Ela manteve a minha amiga Nicole lá por três dias porque ela tinha torcido o_ pulso_. Talvez não seja tão ruim assim."

No final, Albus afastara-se da conversa, mencionando alguma coisa sobre uma dissertação que tinha a fazer. Como se Scorpius sendo espancado até a morte fosse comparável a um pulso torcido.

Era segunda-feira agora, e Scorpius finalmente recebera alta.

Tendo acabado sua última aula do dia, Albus arrastara-se cansadamente até o seu dormitório, sua mochila apertada em uma mão e um pesado livro-texto de Poções na outra, com a esperança de que talvez ele pudesse estudar um pouco naquela noite. Matt tinha detenção por causa de um incidente em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas onde ele havia "acidentalmente" deixado um balde cheio de gnomos cair no professor. A sala inteira havia rido, menos Albus. Olhando de lado, Albus não podia evitar notar que não parecera um acidente de maneira alguma. De qualquer forma, Matt não terminaria sua detenção até que fosse tarde e Albus estava grato por isso.

Com o seu ombro, ele abriu a porta do dormitório e congelou quando viu Scorpius sentado em sua cama, olhando diretamente para ele.

"Scorpius!" ele choramingou em surpresa.

"Olá," ele respondeu suavemente. "Desculpe-me se o surpreendi."

"Você está bem?" Albus disse de maneira abrupta, fechando a porta e cruzando o quarto apressadamente. Ele jogou suas coisas no chão e sentou-se em sua cama, defronte ao outro garoto.

Scorpius sorriu de forma cansada. "Sim... Estou bem agora. Não consegue ver?" Ele exibiu um sorriso maroto rápido. Albus apreciou a pequena tentativa de aliviar o clima, mas ele não conseguia levar isso de forma amena.

"Desculpa por não ter podido visitá-lo hoje," Albus disse. "Eu iria mais tarde, mas você está aqui agora, então..."

"Tudo bem. Eu não tinha certeza se ia ser deixado sair hoje de qualquer forma, e quando eu fui, vim direto para cá," ele disse.

Albus sabia que ele mentia — Scorpius estava bem e pronto para receber alta há dois dias. Ainda assim, ele não mencionou esse fato. Albus imaginou que se estivesse no corpo de Scorpius, faria o mesmo.

"Ahn, eu tenho as anotações de hoje pra você," Albus murmurou, olhando para a bagunça de sua mala onde seus livros descansavam atropeladamente. "Ahn... Vou encontrá-las... estão ali em algum lugar."

Scorpius sorriu. "Obrigado... Odeio perder aulas, mas... É... Obrigado por me manter atualizado."

"Sem problema."

De maneira desajeitada, eles encararam um ao outro por um momento, até que Scorpius disse: "Eu estou uma confusão, não estou? A enfermaria não é nada boa para a aparência alheia," ele sorriu, tentando fazer piada da situação. Embaraçadamente, ele correu sua mão por suas mechas loiras que haviam sido negligenciadas de seus paparicados diários desde o ataque, mas Albus não viu nada de errado.

"Você está bem," Albus o assegurou. "De verdade."

Scorpius corou. "Obrigada."

De novo, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer e caíram em uma quietude desconfortável, ambos dolorosamente conscientes do clima pesado do quarto. Albus tentou inventar milhares de formas de abordar a delicada situação, mas cada uma soava patética e muito deslocada.

Finalmente, bem quando Albus estava abrindo sua boca para dizer algo, Scorpius disse de forma abrupta, "Não diga nada... por favor."

"Por que não?"

"Eu pensei sobre isso... Como deve estar sendo particularmente difícil para você, e... Para ser sincero... Eu não acho que estou pronto para ouvir o que tem a dizer... ainda," Scorpius murmurou.

Albus estava confuso. "Eu não entendo..."

Scorpius deu um suspiro profundo e olhou para o seu colo. "Olha, Albus... Eu sei que você está tentando ser meu amigo em tudo isso... E eu valorizo isso... Eu valorizo a nossa amizade Mas — mas não podemos esquecer o passado. Albus, os seus amigos... não são as minhas pessoas mais favoritas no mundo, para começo de conversa. E eu não posso... Você vem sendo amigo deles há anos, e eu não posso... A coisa é que — eu sei o que você deve estar pensando agora... E eu sei a sua resposta, então eu prefiro não—"

"Scorp," Albus disse, parando o outro gentilmente. "Eu acho que sei o que você está tentando dizer... Mas se pensa que perdoo o que aconteceu, então está enganado."

"Eu não quis dizer que você perdoa, só estou tentando dizer que... Você irá provavelmente..."

"Vou provavelmente o quê?" Albus perguntou.

Scorpius mordeu o seu lábio e seus olhos de repente expressavam uma tristeza profunda.

"Scorpius," Albus disse. "Eu passei os últimos cinco dias ficando insano por causa dos meus pensamentos sobre o que aconteceu na semana passada. Não fui capaz de focar em mais nada... Fico pensando sobre você e Matt... e as escolhas que tenho que fazer..."

"Não, não fale isso," Scorpius implorou, sua voz a mais singela dos sussurros.

Albus entendeu o porquê, então. Scorpius estava convencido de que Albus iria cortar a amizade por causa do ataque e ele não queria ouvir as palavras de Albus. Não queria que a amizade deles terminasse; desesperadamente tentando se segurar ao que pareciam ser os últimos momentos de sua rápida camaradagem.

Foi bem então que Albus finalmente soube.

"Você tem que me deixar dizer isso," Albus falou em resposta. Ele esperou pela tentativa de Scorpius de assentir e continuou com uma respiração profunda. "Desculpe se me tomou tempo demais para perceber isso, mas eu entendo agora. Entendo que não posso ter os dois mundos, Scorp. Tenho que escolher, se quero que isso seja certo." Ele viu os olhos de Scorpius se fecharem com firmeza, mas prosseguiu. "Eu pensei que conhecesse Matt... Pensei que o conhecesse de dentro pra fora, sendo o melhor amigo dele e tudo o mais... mas depois de quinta, alguma coisa mudou. Mas a mudança não tinha nada a ver com Matt... Tinha a ver comigo. E com você." Ele expirou um suspiro trêmulo ao perceber a figura congelada de Scorpius. "E eu percebi que não posso mais ser amigo dele. Há algo diferente em mim... e Matt não tem espaço nisso... o que quer que seja. E sei que estou indo contra tudo o que eu conheço e conhecia... mas... Scorpius, eu quero ser seu amigo... propriamente. Acho que tudo o que sobrou foi você... ser..." ele parou e encarou o outro.

Scorpius levantou sua cabeça depois de um tempo, e com seus olhos arregalados e brilhando e cintilando cinza, ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso molhado. "Você acabaria com sua amizade com Matthew..." ele sussurrou.

"...Para começa uma com você," Albus terminou de uma forma desajeitada, ainda querendo uma resposta de Scorpius. "Está dentro?" Ele ofereceu um de seus sorrisos largos.

"Albus..." Scorpius disse de vagar, olhando para ele. "Pense sobre isso, por favor. Você irá contra... tudo e a todos."

"Eu sei," Albus disse. "E eu pensei sobre isso... Tenho quase dezessete, Scorp, as coisas estão fadadas a começarem a mudar logo na minha vida. Estava perguntando se me daria a honra de ser a primeira mudança," ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Scorpius retribuiu o sorriso, ainda que muito incerto e incrédulo. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim," Albus assentiu.

"Mas... Eu sou bem diferente dos seus amigos, sabe. Mundos a parte. Como você sabe... Quero dizer, por que eu?" Scorpius perguntou.

Albus sorriu para ele. "É por isso, Scorp. _Porque_ você é mundos a parte deles. _Porque_ você é diferente. E você é incrivelmente inteligente e engraçado... Eu posso não saber exatamente no que eu estou me metendo, mas eu quero dar uma chance, se você me deixar."

Scorpius ficara escarlate. "Bem..."

"Apenas diga sim de uma vez," Albus riu.

Com uma mordiscada em seu lábio inferior, Scorpius murmurou, "Sim."

Albus deu uma risadinha. "Você faz parecer como se fosse uma coisa terrível ser seu amigo."

"Eu só... Eu não quero que você faça uma decisão precipitada... e então se arrepender mais tarde... e então ressentir isso," Scorpius disse.

"Confie em mim," Albus falou. "Isso não é definitivamente uma decisão precipitada, e não irei me arrepender. Isso é algo que eu quero fazer... que eu sei que é certo... e que sei que irá ser uma nova aventura para nós dois. E se por alguma outra razão, deve ser o suficiente," ele sorriu.

Scorpius finalmente deu um sorriso genuíno. "Então a resposta para a sua pergunta... sim, eu estou dentro... será uma honra ser seu amigo."

Albus sorriu de uma forma marota.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: Vemos o retorno do violão de Albus e um espelho fofoqueiro chamado Sybil.<em>


	18. Os Rituais da Manhã do Gay e do Hetero

_Nota da Tradutora: Se tiver bastante reviews nessa, prometo trazer um novo capítulo ainda amanhã. O que acham? _Are you guys game?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**Os Rituais da Manhã do Gay e do Hetero**

Se havia algo que pudesse tirar de Scorpius a sua dúvida de que amava Albus, então isso era. Ele não conseguia acreditar e estava com medo de que tudo acabaria se piscasse, então esse sonho terminaria.

Albus queria ser o seu amigo.

Albus estava disposto a terminar a sua amizade com Matt _por ele_.

A última semana havia sido um pesadelo, mas essa semana parecia promissora.

Embora Scorpius não fosse ignorante; ele sabia que ambos tinham muitos problemas os esperando. Assim que Albus deixasse a realidade vir à tona, não seria fácil. Eles seriam apontados, comentados e vítimas de muitos rumores falsos.

Entretanto, aquele era o futuro. Agora, naquele momento, Scorpius se sentia inchado de alegria, como se fosse um balão, prestes a voar pelo ar a qualquer momento. E o som de Albus tocando a sua canção parecia o estar ajudando a ficar incrivelmente excitado.

O sol ainda estava para nascer e, enquanto Scorpius estava deitado em sua cama, atrás das cortinas grossas e verdes, ele escutou a voz suave de Albus acompanhando as suas notas acústicas.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

(Hoje será o dia que eles irão jogar isso de volta para você)

_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do_

(Você já devia ter de alguma forma percebido o que tem de fazer)

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

(Não acredito que alguém se sinta da mesma forma que eu por você agora)

Na privacidade de sua própria cama, Scorpius sucumbiu aos apelos de seu corpo. Mordendo o seu lábio, ele deslizou a mão esquerda até o meio de suas pernas e, através do material fino das calças de seu pijama, ele apertou a si mesmo em sua palma. Deixou um suspiro quieto e satisfeito com a sensação. Segurando firmemente o seu pênis já meio ereto, Scorpius fechou os olhos e flutuou para um lugar entre estar despertado e dormindo, onde Albus e seu violão estavam cantando para ele, e apenas ele.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

(E em todas as estradas que temos de caminhar estão se curvando)

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

(E as luzes que nos conduzem lá estão cegando)

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

(Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer a você)

_But I don't know how_

(Mas não sei como)

Uma imagem clara e perfeita do rosto de Albus entrou em sua mente e Scorpius descobriu que apenas aquilo o fazia ficar rijo e duro. Ele imaginou os olhos de Albus, a boca e as mãos — nada muito sexual de qualquer forma, mas apenas a sua presença, especialmente o conhecimento de que Albus o considerava um amigo próximo, acima de todos os outros. Com uma respiração suprimida, ele moveu sua mão embaixo do material, permitindo um contato de pele contra pele. Ele agitou seu pulso ao redor da sua extensão e aumentou a aceleração, construindo um passo que ele apreciasse. Scorpius tremeu com o prazer, sentindo gostas molhadas de seu pré-gozo na parte de dentro de sua calça.

_Because maybe_

(Porque talvez)

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

(Você será quem me salva)

_And after all_

(E depois de tudo)

_You're my wonderwall_

(Você é meu¹ wonderwall²)

Ele continuou firme com a sua extensão e acariciou as suas bolas, ao mesmo tempo em que Albus cantava. Para quem se dirigia, Scorpius adivinhou agora, ele se substituiu no lugar de Mel. Imaginou Albus cantando para _ele_, dizendo a _ele_ que ele era tudo o que Albus queria. Masturbando-se com mais firmeza e dedilhando a fenda de seu pênis, Scorpius mordeu o seu lábio ao sentir-se aproximando do clímax. De repente, era o Albus da sua mente que tinha suas mãos em Scorpius. Era Albus apalpando a sua ereção e tudo o que Scorpius podia ver eram dois olhos verdes olhando para ele com o mesmo amor que possuía.

A dois metros dele, o Albus real dedilhava através das cordas de seu violão, produzindo música que enchia Scorpius, fazendo o seu coração bater mais rápido, e suor cobria o corpo como uma fina camada de pó; e graças à enérgica assistência de sua mão, Scorpius sentiu-se _explodir_ em prazer.

Continuar quieto foi mais difícil do que ele pensou, ao fechar a sua outra mão sobre a boca, e apertar seus olhos. Ondas de prazer rasgaram por ele, fazendo cada centímetro de sua pele queimar satisfatoriamente e quebrar com energia. O sentimento de euforia prolongou-se por mais tempo do que Scorpius já experimentara, e ele não pôde evitar uma baixa lamúria que escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele lutava por controle outra vez. Quando seu coração passou a bater normalmente de novo, Scorpius agarrou a sua varinha e murmurou baixo um feitiço de limpeza, se livrando da bagunça grudenta que maculava a suas mãos, calças e lençol.

Depois de alguns minutos, o sol nasceu no céu em meio a uma cortina de uma miríade de azuis e o começo de um amarelado embaçado. A luz alcançou a janela do quarto e Albus parou de tocar o seu instrumento. Scorpius esperou um pouco mais enquanto o outro encolheu e escondeu-se, antes de sair de sua cama e andar vagorosamente, contente e satisfeito, até o banheiro.

"Você parece feliz," Sybil, o espelho, observou assim que Scorpius parou à sua frente e sorriu um sorriso maroto.

"Obrigada," ele murmurou através de seu rosto molhado, mas não ofereceu qualquer nova informação ao espelho fofoqueiro.

"O que aconteceu?" ela inquiriu.

Rolando os olhos, Scorpius disse, "Nada que seja do seu interesse."

Ela ficou quieta por um momento e Scorpius teve a impressão de que ela estava pensando as possibilidades de sua aparente felicidade — embora como um espelho parecia estava acima dele.

"Eu sei," ela disse afinal. "Você está amando."

Scorpius engasgou e deixou cair a escova que ele estivera segurando, espalhando-se por toda a pia.

"_O quê?_"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu sabia."

Scorpius continuou parecendo um idiota, gaguejando e hesitando pela declaração repentina dela. _A declaração muito correta dela_, Scorpius pensou densamente. No final, tudo o que ele disse para a resposta inteligente fora "fique quieta", porque nada mais veio a sua mente.

"Quem é?" ela o importunou.

"Ninguém," disse rapidamente. Enfiou a escova de dente, agora repleta de pasta de menta, dentro de sua boca para evitar ter que dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Vamos, Scorpius. Você e eu sempre fomos bons amigos," Sybil coagiu.

Scorpius engasgou. Sybil era amiga de qualquer pessoa que pudesse dá-la uma informação suculenta.

Considerando que o único contato humano que Sybil tinha era com os quatro outros garotos e ele, Scorpius estava entretido pelo comportamento pretencioso dela e com a escova dentro da sua boca, escutou ela prosseguir ponderando cada vez mais longe.

A porta abriu. Scorpius olhou para o espelho para ver Albus aparecer atrás dele com um pequeno sorriso, "Bom dia."

Scorpius ficou vermelho e acidentalmente engoliu um pouco de pasta de dente. Ele lembrou que essa cena lembrava outra similar que acontecera dias atrás... Ainda que os papéis estivessem invertidos. Sem mencionar que dessa vez não era nem um pouco menos embaraçoso, Scorpius pensou ao encarar o garoto que o havia feito _se masturbar_ naquela manhã. "Dia," ele cumprimentou de volta o mais digno o possível com baba caindo de sua boca repleta de pasta branca. Ele inclinou-se sob a pia para cuspir o resíduo.

Albus riu e murmurou, "Muito atraente."

Scorpius bateu a cabeça no gabinete ao erguer-se.

_O que Albus acabou de falar?_

Levou alguns segundos para que percebesse que o elogio fora direcionado sarcasticamente a sua baba, branca, ensaboada em sua boca, e não _a sua bunda empinada_.

Scorpius quis se bater.

Sybil, enquanto isso, estava rindo alegremente, e, Scorpius meditou, se ela tivesse mãos, iria estar apertando elas juntas com muita felicidade ensandecida. "Oooh! Eu sabia, eu sabia!"

Scorpius desejou morrer. Ou quebrar em milhares de pedaços. Qualquer um funcionaria.

"Sabia o que?" Albus perguntou através de um bocejo, ao levantar a mão e preguiçosamente coçar a sua cabeça. Isso, é claro, fez Scorpius corar de forma furiosa já que os seus olhos, como imãs, estavam grudados a parte exposta da barriga de Albus.

Sybil riu. "Eu estava tendo a conversa _mais _agradável antes que você entrasse, com o querido Scorpius aqui—"

"Sobre quão terrível seria se eu a silenciasse com um feitiço?" Scorpius sugeriu, encarando-a.

"Ah, quieto," Sybil cantarolou. "Todos sabem que você é terrível com feitiços silenciadores."

"Sério? Nunca soube disso," Albus disse.

"Não é um conhecimento universal," Scorpius ofereceu, deliberadamente ignorando o espelho.

Nos momentos de silêncio fértil e incômodo que se seguiram, os quais Scorpius e Albus estavam estupidamente encarando um ao outro, Sybil ainda ria de forma alegre.

Então, Albus disse, "Você acordou cedo."

"É," Scorpius murmurou. "Eu geralmente levanto essa hora e tento terminar tudo para evitar..." ele parou o que estava falando imediatamente e olhou cheio de culpa para Albus.

Ele assentiu com ar de entendimento. "É, claro."

"Bem, é melhor se apressar, queridinho," Sybil disse, obviamente tendo abandonado sua missão de envergonhar Scorpius. "Antes que eles venham."

"Ah, certo," Scorpius disse e se virou para a pia, onde os seus produtos de higiene e kit de maquiagem estavam a sua espera.

"O que todas essas coisas fazem?" Albus perguntou, vindo para perto de Scorpius na pia mais próxima, e espiando as coisas do loiro, enquanto segurava sua pasta de dente, escova e sabonete — as três únicas coisas que havia trazido até o banheiro.

Scorpius ficou vermelho. "Bem... Essas são... as coisas que eu uso... para ficar pronto," ele murmurou, parecendo envergonhado por seus hidratantes, esfoliantes, limpadores, bases e o resto de sua armada de produtos de beleza. _Merlin, eu devo parecer tanto uma garota_, Scorpius pensou ao morder o seu lábio e evitar olhar para Albus, temendo a expressão de nojo.

"De verdade?" Albus disse em um tom que não denotava nojo, mas incredulidade. "Você faz isso todas as manhãs?"

Scorpius criou coragem para olhar para ele. Um sentimento de alívio passou por si quando viu que Albus estava maravilhado e não também impressionado, se Scorpius o estivesse lendo corretamente. "Bem... Você acha que eu teria coragem de andar em público parecendo isso?" ele perguntou, gesticulando para o seu cabelo bagunçado, sua pele manchada e cada outra imperfeição de seu corpo.

Um olhar estranho passou pelo rosto de Albus enquanto ele encarava Scorpius, inclinando a sua cabeça para o lado, como se para ver sobre o que Scorpius estava falando. "Não vejo nada de errado," Albus disse finalmente. "Quero dizer... Eu sei que você parece diferente do que a maior parte do tempo, sem todas as... coisas," ele disse, apontando para os produtos na pia. "Mas você fica bem do jeito que é, de verdade."

Scorpius deu as costas à Albus, com medo de que de repente estivesse encarando Albus com amor excessivo, parecendo um idiota com um rosto vermelho como o cabelo de um Weasley. "Obrigada," ele murmurou ao defrontar o espelho outra vez. Como Albus conseguia sempre falar as coisas certas — coisas que faziam suas pernas ficarem fracas — coisas que faziam seu coração palpitar de forma maníaca... e sem perceber isso? Sobre uma coisa ele tinha certeza, se Albus dissesse metade dessas coisas para a sua namorada, então Mel era a pessoa mais sortuda da face da Terra. "Agora, shiu, está me distraindo," Scorpius disse com um pequeno sorriso travesso para Albus.

Albus sorriu e virou-se para sua própria pia, colocando pasta em sua escova verde sonserino, enquanto, perto dele, Scorpius começou a aplicar o seu favorito hidratante em seu rosto, um com essência de flor de cerejeira.

Um punhado de segundos depois, Albus virou para ele. "Esse cheiro..." ele disse.

"Sim?"

"É..." Albus começou, parecendo incerto. "Eu já senti esse cheiro antes... em você. É... muito bom," ele gaguejou, parecendo muito envergonhado por estar dizendo algo assim.

"Obrigado," Scorpius disse, educado. Por dentro, no entanto, ele estava gritando de felicidade. E tinha certeza de que se não tivesse apoiado na pia, suas pernas o teria abandonado.

Sybil, que havia ficado miraculosamente quieta por um tempo, riu baixinho.

* * *

><p><span>Nota de Tradução:<span> (1) Inglês não tem feminino ou masculino para '_my_'. Nesse caso, poderia ser tanto _minha_ quanto _meu_. – (2) Noel Gallagher disse que '_wonderwall_' significa "qualquer coisa que faça você feliz ou ilumine o sua dia. Desde a menor das coisas até alguém que significa muito para você." (answers . yahoo . com / question / index ? qid=1006042203618)

Nota da Escritora: letras da música _Wonderwall _do _Oasis_.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo Capítulo: Lembram-se de que Matt tomou o celular do Scorp?<em>


	19. Para Abrir Uma Porta

**Capítulo 19**

**Para Abrir Uma Porta, Deve-se Fechar Outra**

Café da manhã era o primeiro teste do dia. Albus estava determinado a sentar-se ao lado de Scorpius e ignorar seu lugar habitual ao lado de Matt que ocupara desde o seu primeiro ano. Enquanto serpenteavam até o salão principal, milhões de cenários diferentes brincavam pela mente de Albus, sobre o que poderia acontecer quando Matt o visse sentado com Scorp. Talvez ele ficasse quieto, silenciosamente fumegando de raiva; ou talvez ele gritasse alto e esmurrasse a sua cara? De qualquer forma, Albus tinha a sua varinha preparada em seu bolço.

Perto dele, agora cheirando muito bem e com a cara cuidadosamente paparicada com coisas cujos nomes Albus nunca se lembraria, Scorp caminhava solenemente, como se para a sua morte.

"Tudo vai ficar bem," Albus disse. Quem ele estava tentando encorajar, ele não sabia.

"De verdade, eu não ligo se você sentar com ele," Scorp ofereceu pela quinquagésima vez naquela manhã.

Albus suspirou. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer? Não vou sentar com ele, e sim com você. Fim de história." Ele pensou que soara um pouco bravo, mas culpava os seus nervos.

Scorpius sentiu a frustração do outro e disse nada a mais.

Eventualmente, eles viraram a esquina e as portas iminentes do salão principal elevaram-se às suas frentes. Engolindo os seus medos, eles entraram com coragem.

Por sorte, o salão estava vazio de forma razoável por ainda ser cedo, e no canto mais a esquerda da mesa da Sonserina, Albus viu apenas alguns poucos alunos, nenhum de seu ano. Fazendo agradecimentos silenciosos, o par seguiu e sentou-se, lado a lado.

Albus soltou a respiração que não sabia que estivera segurando. "Está vendo? Não foi tão ruim assim," ele assentiu e alcançou os bacons para encher o seu prato. Scorpius sorriu fracamente para ele.

Vinte minutos depois, Albus teve de se lembrar de novo quando Matt finalmente chegou. De primeira, ele não pareceu notar Albus, e sentou-se alguns metros mais longe com Bryce e Paul. Mas então começou a olhar ao redor, murmurando alguma coisa, até que seu olhar recaiu em cima dele.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo ai?" Matt perguntou acima de umas dez cabeças de alunos. Porém, então, seus olhos viraram-se para ver Scorpius sentado ao lado dele, e franziu os olhos. "Que droga é essa?" Albus escutou ele dizer.

Albus olhou para ele diretamente, esquecendo-se do pavor que sentira segundos atrás. "Estou sentado com o Scorpius," ele respondeu de volta em uma voz muito mais corajosa do que esperara.

De uma forma milagrosa, nada mais foi dito sobre isso. Matt, muito confuso, voltou-se para o seu café da manhã, enquanto Albus e Scorpius riram em silêncio da expressão aturdida do outro.

**...**

Albus decidiu passar a sua aula vaga na sala comunal, enquanto Scorpius apressou-se para a sua de Runas Antigas. Ele sentou-se em seu sofá duplo favorito a frente da lareira e puxou o livro-texto de Transfiguração. Aparentemente, porém, Matt planejara o mesmo. O garoto passou pela porta e largou-se ao bem lado de Albus.

"Eu amo aulas livres, você não?" Matt perguntou, fechando os seus olhos.

"Ahn... É," Albus respondeu rigidamente. Não era o que ele havia imaginado. Matt, pelo o que parecia, havia deixado passar a troca de lugares na hora do café da manhã e o estava tratando como ele sempre tratara. Albus sabia que deveria dizer algo; Matt precisava saber que ele não mais queria ser amigo dele. Mas antes que pudesse falar, Matt puxou algo das suas vestes — algo pequeno e prateado.

"Dá uma olhada nisso," ele disse, rindo de uma maneira sombria.

Albus olhou o celular. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que era de Scorp — aquele que Matt havia roubado no dia em que eles...

"Eu adulterei ele," Matt sorriu tolamente.

"Por quê?" Albus proferiu sem perceber. Ele, e Scorpius, havia se esquecido de que Matt o tomara.

Matt deu de ombros. "Para brincar... Pensei que poderia tentar e envergonhar o bicha... Talvez trocar o toque ou algo assim."

"Scorpius," Albus disse irritadamente.

"O quê?"

"O nome dele é Scorpius."

Matt o encarou com raiva. "O que há com você hoje?"

Albus escolheu não responder e virou-se para o seu livro-texto, dando a Matt o que ele esperava ser uma boa ignorada.

Matt deu de ombros outra vez e começou a brincar com o celular. Albus desejou arrancá-lo da mão do outro, mas tentou manter sua raiva sob controle.

Assim que Albus estava começando a ler as origens da magia de conjuração, Matt perguntou de repente, "Por que diabos o veado tem o seu número no celular dele?" Ele segurou o objeto à frente do nariz de Albus, onde a tela brilhante claramente mostrava Albus Potter acima de seu número de celular.

Albus respondeu calmamente, "Porque eu passei pra ele... e ele passou o dele pra mim."

Matt ficou estrábico com os seus olhos castanhos, o rosto parecendo a de um porco amassado. Ele observou Albus, como se para assegurar-se de que era o Albus que conhecia.

Ficando cansado disso, Albus se levantou sem cerimônia e deixou a sala comunal sem dizer outra palavra, deixando Matt e sua cara mastigada.

Se tivesse sido inteligente, ele teria provavelmente tirado o celular de Scorp de Matt.

**...**

Os alunos do sexto ano da Sonserina tinham Transfiguração em seguida. Albus seguiu para encontrar Scorp já sentado em uma mesa adjacente ao lado da parede mais a esquerda, com as suas amigas, Claire e Andrea, perto dele, sussurrando uma para a outra. Tomando um longo suspiro, ele ignorou Matt e os outros garotos de seu time e andou deliberadamente e sentou-se ao outro lado de Scorpius.

Scorpius pulou quando o fez. "Albus!"

"Olá," Albus disse indiferente, como se sentar-se ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy fosse algo comum para ele. Claire e Andrea o olhavam como se ele tivesse se transfigurado em uma caixa de fósforos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Scorpius perguntou com olhos esbugalhados. "Eles vão te matar!"

Albus o deu um sorriso largo. "Ninguém vai ser morto," ele disse ao seu preocupado amigo.

"Mas Albus—"

"Você _quer_ que eu mova?"

"É claro que não!" Scorpius disse rapidamente, afrontado. "Mas se estiver fazendo isso por mim... Não precisa."

"Estou fazendo isso por nós, Scorp. Somos amigos agora e é isso que amigos fazem," Albus disse gentilmente. As garotas do lado de Scorpius, ainda com rostos surpresos, piscaram em uníssono para Albus.

De repente, Matt veio até eles por trás e rosnou no ouvido de Albus. "Albus," ele cuspiu, "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você hoje, mas eu gostaria que você voltasse para a sua mesa_ lá atrás_."

Scorpius estava olhando para Matt de uma maneira amedrontada, como se convencido de que ele iria realmente matar Albus.

"Não. Eu escolhi sentar aqui hoje, então lide com isso," Albus disse, ainda olhando para a sua frente.

"O que você está olhando, seu veado imundo?" Matt sibilou para Scorpius.

Albus levantou-se de repente e se virou, seu rosto marcado por determinação. Matt endireitou sua coluna também, e os dois se encararam, rostos prestes a matar. Metade da classe olhava para eles agora.

"O nome dele é Scorpius," Albus disse clara e quietamente. "Não veado, ou bicha, ou boiola, ou qualquer coisa que você chame ele."

"Que diabos há com você, Albus?" Matt perguntou. Mas então parou, e como se uma lâmpada acendesse em sua cabeça, ele virou para Scorpius e o encarou. "Você azarou ele, não é?"

Scorpius chacoalhou a cabeça rapidamente, seus olhos do tamanho de pratos.

"Ele não me azarou," Albus disse com um rolar de olhos.

Porém, Matt ignorou Albus e continuou com seu intimidante olhar parado em Scorpius. "Eu juro que se você tiver tocado nele, vou ter certeza de que as coisas que aconteceram semana passada sejam como uma saída ao parque," ele rosnou.

Scorpius soltou um som ininteligível em sua garganta, mas não fez mais nada, congelado em seu lugar.

"Fique longe dele," Albus disse em um tom gotejado de veneno.

"Alunos! Alunos!" Professora McGonagall chamou assim que entrou na classe. "Tomem os seus lugares!"

Albus e Matt ignoraram a professora e continuaram com sua competição de encarar, seus olhos ardendo em chamas e recheados de raiva. Albus tentou transmitir o seu nojo o quanto pôde através do seu olhar sem piscar.

Um fluxo demente de alunos ao redor deles fez Matt quebrar o olhar, e Albus sentiu uma pequena vitória que ele não fora o primeiro a ter. Com um último empurrão na cadeira de Scorpius, Matt vagou de volta até sua mesa.

Professora McGonagall começou a ensinar a sua lição, encorajando os outros estudantes a pegarem pergaminho e pena para tomarem notas, mas Albus não prestou atenção.

Ele virou-se gentilmente para o garoto quieto ao lado, que não havia se mexido desde que Matt o ameaçara. "Você tá bem?"

Scorpius assentiu fracamente.

"Esqueça o que ele disse, tá? Ele é um idiota. Não vou deixar ele te machucar," Albus disse de um modo suave, cuidadosamente deixando sua mão recair sobre o braço do outro. A respiração de Scorp parou. "Tá?"

Levou alguns segundos para ele assentir e Albus sorriu para ele.

A lição, entretanto, ficou pior.

No meio do período, quando McGonagall estava prestes a aprofundar-se nos movimentos sutis de varinha para conjuração, Albus ficou consciente de um fraco som badalando pela sala de aula. Era um som baixo e Albus não conseguia dizer o que era. Depois de alguns segundos, ficou mais alto e Scorpius o escutou também. Eles olharam um para o outro em confusão, quando perceberam que o som estava vindo da bolsa de Scorpius. Albus a encarou, aturdido.

Continuou ficando alto e mais alto, até que, como se por um efeito de onda, continuou até que todos pudessem ouvir, mesmo McGonagall, que parou de falar e perguntou com irritação, "Que som é esse?"

Foi nesse estágio que Albus reconheceu que som era.

_Gemido, respiração profunda, lamúria._

Gelo encheu o seu estômago, e Scorpius arfou em surpresa.

Então, uma voz falou alto, no mesmo tom baixo.

_"Ah... ah... simmm... mais... ungh... sim. Eu amo o seu pinto..."_

Horrorizado, os olhos de Albus arregalaram.

A voz era de Scorpius.

Scorpius em si estava perplexo, tremendo de medo e respirando em pequenas arfadas por terror e assombro.

Albus sabia que Scorp nunca diria essas coisas horríveis. Não poderia ser ele; deveria ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Então Albus soube.

Era o celular.

O celular que Matt havia adulterado.

_"Entre em mim... ah sim... é tão grande... ahh!... sim... que puta... amo isso!"_

"Detenção! Detenção para quem quer que tenha feito isso!" Professor McGonagall gritou acima da imitação da voz de Scorpius. A classe havia começado a rir baixinho, olhando e apontando para Scorpius. Albus escutou alguém murmurar, "Ele é realmente uma puta." Matt, Albus percebeu, estava rindo ainda mais alto.

Albus forçou-se a mexer e enfiou sua mão na mochila de Scorpius, desesperadamente tentando achar o celular enquanto ainda tocava horríveis sons.

"Faça parar, faça parar, faça parar," Scorpius guinchou ao seu lado, seus olhos fechados e mãos nos ouvidos. Seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado com lágrimas brilhantes.

Albus sentiu como se sua mão estivesse lambuzada de mel e não conseguia mexê-la rápido o suficiente para encontrar o celular. Enquanto isso, a voz continuava.

_"Ah sim... goze em mim... me encha com o seu gozo... na minha bunda..."_

Matt urrava em risada, os alunos estavam sussurrando de felicidade e McGonagall, furiosamente ameaçando deixar a sala inteira de detenção, quando Albus finalmente pescou o celular e apertou o botão vermelho para fazê-lo parar.

O som podia ter parado, mas sala ainda revivia-o. Assim que Albus segurou o celular em sua mão, estava prestes a virar para Scorpius, que tentava sufocar as suas lágrimas, quando o loiro levantou e correu para a porta, cobrindo o seu rosto por vergonha. Os alunos riram e vaiaram.

Um garoto sibilou para Scorpius quando ele passou, "Não chore, Malfoy. Depois da aula eu deixo você me chupar. Isso fará você se sentir melhor."

Scorpius não parou e correu porta afora.

Sem escutar McGonagall, Albus levantou-se e marchou diretamente até Matt. Ele nunca havia se considerado alguém cheio de ódio ou um encrenqueiro, mas naquele momento, a raiva que possuía por Matt estava explodindo dentro de si, e sem parar ou pensar sobre as consequências, Albus propeliu seu punho no rosto de Matt.

"Seu maldito!"

A cabeça de Matt virou para o lado.

"Potter!" McGonagall choramingou.

"Deixe ele em paz!" Albus gritou na cara dele, registrando as expressões chocadas em cada estudante. "O que ele já fez pra você?"

Segurando o seu nariz por causa da dor, Matt se levantou e zombou de Albus.

"Parece que você passou para o outro lado, Potter."

"Sim... Sim, talvez eu tenha. Pelo que parece, a melhor decisão que já tomei." Albus o encarou em desafio.

"Veremos sobre isso," Matt sibilou. "Acabou, Potter. Nossa amizade já era."

"Muito bem por mim," Albus respondeu de forma penetrante.

"Garotos!" a professora disse, vindo até eles e os separando, enquanto o resto da classe os olhava com um rosto chocado.

"Detenção para você amanhã, Potter, por bater em um aluno," ela disse, enquanto Matt riu. "Eu não sorriria se eu fosse você, senhor Morion. Detenção pelo resto da semana, já que estou convencida de que você está por trás de tudo. O senhor Malfoy nunca diria algo desse tipo."

Mantendo seu olhar ameaçador em Matt, Albus falou a McGonagall. "Professora, eu poderia ir atrás de Scorpius para checá-lo?"

Ela pareceu preocupada. "Ah, sim, talvez seja a coisa inteligente a se fazer. Você pode pegar as suas coisas e sair, a lição está quase no final."

Albus quebrou o contato visual, rapidamente juntando as suas coisas e de Scorpius e saiu da sala.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de Tradução:<span> **Qualquer erro de concordância nas falas foram intencionais para imitar como falamos geralmente e abolir a formalidade que estava sendo construída nessa fanfic. Peço perdão pela minha demora em notar esse fato. Passarei a adotar esse método de hoje em diante (e, talvez em um futuro, revisar os outros capítulos).

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas às reviews:<strong> Primeiro: SIM, eu também acho que as coisas em português soam pior do que em inglês. Eu mesma me senti meio estranha por ter que escrever algumas coisas. Mas, Merlin, em geral, muito obrigada a todos vocês que ainda estão lendo essa tradução. Vocês são demais e MUITO pacientes. Eu já teria desistido de mim (risos). Com relação aos atrasos... Meus ajudantes não estão podendo ajudar mais, então estou sozinha de novo. Recebi alguns e-mails para me auxiliar aqui, mas por algum motivo alienígena, eles também não estão podendo. E não se preocupe, eu não vou desistir de vocês!

**Kurobina:** Ah! Alguém notou! Oh well, eu não sei se foi apenas uma piada sem graça minha, mas não se preocupe, foi meio intencional. Leve isso como, sei lá, licença "de tradução" (risos).

**Deryck Astaire:** Eu tenho uma fanfic deles e que o seme é o Scorpius, acredita? (risos) Só que não ligo muito para essa de seme/uke... Na verdade, gosto do meu Drarry flexível (risos).

Se alguém fez alguma pergunta e eu acabei pulando, me desculpem! Avise que eu respondo no próximo capítulo.

Só queria esclarecer uma coisa: sobre falarem que Hogwarts não é um lugar legal porque ninguém falou sobre o acidente do Scorpius para algum professor ou coisa assim. Eu não sei se vocês já estudaram em alguma escola com muito bullying, mas eu já tive experiências bem ruins com esse tipo de coisa e um amigo meu sofreu com isso. Você fica com as mãos atadas porque a pessoa não quer se sentir fraca e ir delatar para alguém mais velho e se você delatar sabe que irá tornar as coisas ainda piores. Eu escolhi, na época, delatar e graças a deus tudo deu certo. Só que as coisas nem sempre são assim e varia de pessoa para pessoa. O próprio Scorpius já disse não querer que fizessem algo sobre isso. Só sinto, como vocês, que Andrea e Claire são muito passivas quanto a isso; mas _c'est la vie._

* * *

><p><em>Próximo Capítulo: Veremos alguns garotos chorando, alguns garotos brigando, e certos garotos dividindo um momento muito doce.<em>


End file.
